The Pit Just Happened?
by Au2bot Starlight
Summary: Lily's just your average teenage girl. That is until some guy points a gun at her and tries to kidnap her. After that, her life has turned upside down. How will Lily handle the situation? Bunch of OC's. Sides and Sunny are G1 while everyone else is bayverse. WARNING: PLOT BUNNIES HAVE ATTACKED! DX not sure where exactly this will go...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I'm working on 'The Sparkling ', I'm gunna try to update that every Sunday, this every Friday. It'll be tight, but I think I can do it... Hopefully...**

**Anyways, the plot bunnies attacked me when I was trying to go to sleep (they seem to attack me the most when I'm trying to sleep). FRAG YOU PLOT BUNNIES! I HAVE TO SLEEP TO YA KNOW! DX**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

Unfortunately I don't own Transformers, if I did, then why would I be writing this? Anyways, Transformers and all charactors belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Name's Lilly.

I'm just your average sixteen year old Christian teenage girl (except I'm more of a tomboy). I'm the kind of girl who hates all the girly stuff. I hatewearing make up, I hate the clothes that girls like to wear now-a-days. They were to revealing for my liking. I prefer to wear my old faded jeans that have three holes, one on each knee and a small hole on it's upper left thigh. I'll wear any shirt so long as it's not to revealing. I also love to wear my two favorite beanies everywhere, even in the middle of summer. One of them was a black beanie that hung down over the ears, the pattern was a cat face sown on, ears that stick up out of the hat were included. The other was a fuzzy beanie with an alternating rainbow striping down with dark blue separating each color. On that beanie, I have a small Fireflight pin that's slightly off center to the left.

Music? Simple, I'll listen to anything except Pop (except Gangnam Style, but that's Korean Pop), Classical, and Rap (unless it's TobyMac or KJ-52, I love those guys). Mostly I listen to Rock and Christian Rock. If there's nothing to listen to, then I'll listen to Country (gatta love that Country twang ;) ). Seeing as how I literally live out in the Sticks and Country is pretty much all we really get out here.

As I mentioned before, I'm a Christian. You can go right ahead and try to bring me down about my Relationship (it's a relationship, not religion). But whether you like it or not, I'll always stand firm. After all, my theme song is "Jesus Freak" by the Newsboys, (originally sung by D.C. Talk). Part of being a Christian means NO swearing. Though sometimes I do slip up sometimes and when I'm either really mad or stressed or both, that's when I slip up the most. Ya know, the whole mouth moving faster than your mind?

Alright, enough about me. Onward and upward with my life!

So your probably wondering what I'm doing right now? Well again, simple. Since my sixteenth B-Day was last month, I'm going to the bank to get the checks my grandparents and aunt and uncle gave me turned into cash.

After grabbing my panda backpack (and yes I said panda backpack) and clipping my wallet onto one of my belt loops, I grabbed my fuzzy hat and glasses and put them on. (I'm near-sighted, so I kinda need them when I'm driving.) I was about to leave my room when I remembered a few things. Phone, ring (I feel naked with out it when I'm in public), a blue and silver survival bracelet, and my Skillet CD's (Awake and Alive and Comatose). I slid my new Galaxy Express into my coat pocket and slide my spinner ring (helps with my ADD) onto my left ring finger. I clipped on my survival bracelet. I double checked my room to make sure my cats weren't in it. Not finding them, I locked and closed my door behind me.

I grabbed the car key from where it was hanging by the door and walked out. I let the screen door slam close as I walked to our red '06 Pontiac Grand Prix. I unlocked the car and hoped in, tossing my panda onto the passenger seat as I adjusted the driver seat. After the seat was in a comfortable driving position for me, I did my usual routine of checking adjusting the mirrors and steering wheel. Unfortunately, I'm the shortest one of the family. Even my little brother who is only thirteen is taller than me by a few inches. (I'm about 5'5".) After adjusting everything and putting my CD's into our six slot CD player, I was ready to leave.

I looked out the windshield as I put the car into drive. I hesitated before pulling out of the car port. Why did I fell like I should be staying home rather than going out?

I shrugged the feeling off and drove slowly over our 'lake' that we have in the middle of our long gravel driveway. I stopped at the main road and turned on my right blinker (I just feel weird when I don't use my turn signal when turning or merging), waiting for a car to pass. When the car passed, I turned onto the main back road. Turning on my Skillet, I turned it up till I could feel the base vibrating the car (something I couldn't do when my parents were with me).Smiling, I relaxed as I drove on the windy (like twisting and turning, not blowing) back road.

Ten or fifteen minutes of driving later, I entered the city limits of Rolla. Located smack-dab in the middle of Missouri with Interstate 44 running through it.

A small side fact about Rolla: The only reason why Rolla is as big as it is is because of the S&T College. Without it, we would be just another back-wash of a town with an interstate running through it.

I pulled into the bank's parking lot and stared at the car next to mine. I switched off the car and let the music die as I opened the car door. Grabbing my phone and panda and putting the panda on, I got out of the car. I locked the car with the remote. It honked in response, telling me the car was now set and alarm active.

I stared at the cars that were in front of me. I swear, my heart skipped a few beats as I stared. A grin slowly grew on my my face.

In front of me was not just one, but two. Lamborghini's. One yellow (the one in front of me) and a red one that looks just like it right sat next to it.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was in public, I would totally be squealing like a preppy school girl right now! As it is, I couldn't keep from touching it (ADD at work). I mean, it's not like we ever get cars like this here in Rural Missouri. (Which we don't by the way.)

As soon as I touched the yellow Lambo with a finger, the car... shivered? I pushed the thought aside and slowly walked around it. As I walked, I traced my finger over it, not wanting to miss a single detail. I did the the same with the red Lambo as I did with the yellow one. Just as before with the yellow one of the two, the red Lambo shivered when I touched it.

The heck? I again dismissed the thought.

Mistake #1

I stopped in front of the red Lamborghini. Smiling sadly, I sighed, "It might take my entire life, but I'll buy a Lamborghini of my own someday." I said sadly out loud.

My grin came back and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. Not caring who saw, I carefully fell onto the hood of the red Lambo. Being extra careful to not scratch the paint or put an accidental dent in the hood. I smiled and closed my eyes and rubbed the car's hood with loving affection.

After probably five or so minutes, I sadly got off the car. I pulled my phone out and took a few pictures so I wouldn't forget the moment. When I was done, I sighed, patted their hoods and slowly walked into the bank. I looked back a few times just to make sure they were still there. They were.

I walked to the counter and gave the girl behind the counter my checks. As I waited for her to return with my money, my eyes wondered to the mini-tootsie pops that banks like to give away. I looked up and saw the employees were busy. I looked back down at the candy and quickly grabbed one of each flavor and stuffed them into my coat pocket. I grabbed another blue sucker and started unwrapping it. Just then, the girl who was helping me came back and handed my my money. I smiled and said a polite "Thank You" before stuffing my money into my wallet. Looking down at my blue mini-sucker, I got the wrapper off as I turned around. As I was looking down, I noticed someone's feet. Mini-sucker halfway to my mouth, I looked up and froze.

I was literally looking down the barrel of a gun.

I looked up at the man who was holding a gun on me. Of course he was wearing a ski-mask and reflective aviator sun man pointing the gun at me smirked. He reached over and before I could do anything, he took my mini-sucker and popped it into his mouth."Hey!" I yelled. "That was mine!" Stupid Fudging ADD! It's gunna be the death of me someday. I spun around to the counter and took another blue mini-sucker.

Mistake #2

Just as I grabbed my new tootsie-pop, the gun-man grabbed me from behind, putting me into a choke hold. "You're coming with me femme." the man laughed in a gruff voice.

Femme? What was a femme? Was he talking about me?

I grunted as he shoved his gun into my right temple and started dragging me toward the door. I tried to kick him and managed to kick him in the shin, making him grunt. He shoved the gun harder against my head, forcing my head to the side.

When we got to the doors, we stopped. "Open it." My kidnapper ordered me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No."

"NOW!" He yelled in my ear.

I winced as he yelled into my sensitive ears. I stayed quite and looked at the Lamborghini's outside. He growled and someone else opened the door for him. Why didn't he do that the first time?

We walked outside and (since they were right in front of the door) we walked between the Lambo's and headed toward a dull black windowless unmarked van. Of course it's black and windowless. What doesn't say "Kidnapper's" better than a windowless van with no markings on it? As we walked, I heard police sirens getting closer.

As we passed the Lamborghini's, someone grabbed my would-be-kidnapper and pulled him away from me. I stumbled back a bit as the guy with the gun was yanked away. I would have fallen if someone hadn't caught me from behind. I looked up at the person who saved me. The man had black hair with a red bangs. A perfect nose and lips... Damn it, did I really just think that? The Hell is wrong with me? Woops... Anyways, the most striking feature about his face was his eyes. They were blue. Not your normal blue or ice blue, but blue blue. Like an electric blue, that was a lot of blue.

Before I could say anything I was gently pushed into the open door of the yellow Lamborghini. "Get in and stay here." I was told. I was about to ask what was going on when out of nowhere, he whirled around and slammed his fist into one of my would-be-kidnappers. I snapped my mouth shut and did as I was told. The door closed behind me as soon as my feet were in.

Mistake #3

* * *

**Hope you like :) Like I said before, the plot bunnies attacked and I had to write **(type?)** this. Get it out of my head and what not.**

**I'm not really sure where this is going, so hang in there with me. As soon as I know what happening, you'll know. ;)**

_**Please leave a review and do all that other fun stuff like following me, the book or ya know, a favorite wouldn't hurt either.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know I'm working on 'The Sparkling ', I'm gunna try to update that every Sunday, this every Friday. It'll be tight, but I think I can do it... Hopefully... Or I'll just update this whenever I get the chance or finish with the chapter.  
**

**Anyways, the plot bunnies attacked me when I was trying to go to sleep (they seem to attack me the most when I'm trying to sleep). FRAG YOU PLOT BUNNIES! I HAVE TO SLEEP TO YA KNOW! DX**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

Unfortunately I don't own Transformers, if I did, then why would I be writing this? Anyways, Transformers and all charactors belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I clutched my stomach and groaned. What is up with boys and driving fast on back roads? I mean, I would totally be all over it if it weren't the fact that the past five minutes have finally caught up to me. I almost got kidnapped and then the same people who were trying to help me ended up abducting me.

"What's wrong?" The driver of the yellow Lambo that I was in asked. I only groaned and tried with all my might to keep my breakfast down.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Pull over." I groaned.

"No."

I groaned again and clutched the door as we took a turn sharply. "Pull over or else I'm going to throw up..."

That must have gotten his attention. As soon as the words left my mouth. He slammed on his brakes and we slid on the gravel of one of the many back roads in the area. As soon as we stopped, I jumped out and laid on my stomach, half on the road, half off.

I heard someone get out of their car and come over to me. I ignored him and kept my eyes closed.

"Hey, you alright?" One of my two abductors asked. A groan was my only reply. "What you do to her Sunny?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did..." I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked up at the one who was driving the yellow Lambo. He looked exactly like the the other guy except instead on red bangs, he had blond bangs. They both even had the same bright blue eyes. Must be twins.

"Simple. These roads are like a roller coaster. I love to ride roller coasters, but I always get sick after. You driving as fast as you were upset my stomach and so technically it's your fault." I said as I took off my Panda and flipping my hood over my head, I laid down on my back.

"Why didn't you tell me that_ before_ I started driving?" Yellow bangs hissed at me.

I threw my arms up in the air above me. "How the _hell_ was I supposed to know that I was going to get kidnapped?" I let my arms fall back to the ground. I closed my eyes and tried to think about something other than my stomach. Maybe next time I'll listen to my strange feelings, telling me to stay home.

"She does have a point, ya know." Red Bangs said to Yellow Bangs. "Hey kid." red Bangs nudged my arm and I groaned before opening my eyes and looking at him. "Name's Sideswipe, but you can call me Sides. Mr. Grouch over there is my brother Sunstreaker. You can call him Sunny." Sideswipe said, pointing first to himself and then to Sunstreaker. "What's you name?"

_Don't tell them anything. Don't tell them anything. _"Lily Payne." _Damn it!_... woops... I mean _dang_ it. "What kind of names are 'Sideswipe' and 'Sunstreaker'?" Did I seriously just ask that? Please tell me I didn't just say that!

They looked at each other before looking back down at me. "Uh... Our names?... What kind of name is 'Lilly'?" Sideswipe said back.

I smiled. "My name. It's a type of flower and it also means Pure."

"Your named after a flower?" Sustreaker asked this time. "Who would name their cr- child after a flower?"

"Uhm, my parents?" Stomach finally settled enough for me to move without feeling sick, I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked up at them when I was done. "Can I go home now?"

Sunstreaker sighed. Pulling out a phone from his pocket, he walked away and made a phone call. I looked at Sideswipe. "Well?"

Sideswipe shrugged, "I don't know, Sunny's the one who's making the call." I huffed and plopped back down onto the road.

Since I'm waiting, I might as well tell you what the two look like. Sideswipe was wearing a black tee-shirt with some kind of red boxy face on it. Over the shirt was a red leather jacket. He wore pale black boot cut skinny jeans with a pair of black and red high top DC's. Sunstreaker was pretty much wearing the same thing except, instead of red, his jacket was a yellow and his shoes were black and yellow.

Sunstreaker came back. "Boss says to take her home and he'll meet us there with Lennox, Epps, Ironhide, and Prowl." He looked at me. "Where do you live?"

I looked between them and a grin slowly grew on my face. "I'll only tell you if I can drive one of your cars," I replied.

They looked at each other before looking back down to me. Sideswipe sighed, "You can drive mine." He said a little reluctantly.

"YES! THANK YOU!" I shouted as I jumped up and hugged Sideswipe. (Who was which completely taken by surprise at my sudden hug.) Sideswipe gave me his keys and I told them my address as I made my way over to the red Lamborghini. I opened the door and got in. Not noticing the door closing on it's own, I put the key in the ignition. Sideswipe got in as I started the car, I tossed my panda at him. As soon as I heard the rumble from the engine, I grinned as wide as I could.

I was one _happy _girl.

I adjusted the the seat and mirrors so they now fit me, I put the Lamborghini into drive and slowly pressed the gas peddle. The car shivered as I pressed the pedal down. I ignored it and pulled in front of Sunstreaker's car.

It was a good thing that I new where we were. We were on the gravel back road known as County Road 3310. All I had to do was get back onto State Route Bb, cut through Saint James and then get onto the Interstate and head back to Rolla. Once in Rolla, we cut through and head toward F Highway.

"Isn't Rolla the other way?" Sideswipe asked me.

"Ya, but I want go this way."

"Why?"

"Because I will probably _never_ get another chance like this to drive a _Lamborghini_." I said, emphasizing 'never' and 'Lamborghini'.

"I take it you like Lamborghini's."

"Like? I _Love_ them! Their easily my favorite cars!" So true. In order, my three favorite cars are Lamborghini's, Corvette's, and Camaro's.

Sideswipe winced, "Well you don't have to shout to prove your point."

"Sorry." I stopped at the stop sigh that connected 3310 to Bb. Looking both ways and seeing no cars coming, I turned left onto Bb and saw Sunstreaker do the same without bothering to stop at the stop sign. I frowned and returned my attention back to the road, "Why didn't Sunstreaker stop at the stop sign?"

"Huh?" Sideswipe said as he looked behind us to where Sunstreaker was following. "Oh, probably because there were no cars coming."

I let it drop, what someone else does when driving is their own business, not mine. We entered St. James and drove through without incident (I was afraid we might have been pulled over). At the bridge I turned left onto the Interstate with Sunstreaker following quickly behind. I checked the Interstate for any traffic. Seeing none, I grinned and pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. I laughed at the sudden feeling of the acceleration and Sideswipe's look of surprise as we sped forward.

When we reached about seventy-eight MPHs, I slowed down and kept the speed as I moved over to the passing lane and passed the slower cars.

Sideswipe laughed. "You really like speed, don't you?"

I grinned at him. "I was dubbed 'Speed Queen' of the family." Just then my phone started ringing a (more like an alarm you hear on an old movie with subs and ships) '_Warning! It's your father! And man is he pissed!_'. "Aw Damn it." -(I didn't even try to filter that one)- I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it. "Hi daddy..."

"Where are you?" He asked in the kind of tone he gets when trying not to yell. My ringtone for my step-dad was _extremely _accurate right now.

"Um... On the Interstate..." I answered hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Because... I was... uh..." There was no way in_ hell _that I was going to tell him that I almost got kidnapped and then abducted by two hot guys with two hot cars. "I wanted to go for a drive..." I pulled the phone away from my ear.

Wait for it...

"Get Your Ass Home NOW!" Yep, there it was.

I put my phone back against my ear. "Yes, sir." I mumbled as he hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket. I sighed and looked over to Sideswipe. "I recommend you come up with a story as to why I'm with you and driving your car."

A half hour later, I pulled into my driveway.

"Whoa! Stop!" Sideswipe shouted.

I hit the brakes and looked at him. "What?"

"You didn't tell me you have a giant muddy puddle in the middle of your driveway!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"You didn't ask." I said as I started driving forward. I drove over the puddle slowly and from the corner of my eye, I saw Sideswipe cringe.

"Sunny's not gunna like this. It'll ruin his paint job." he mumbled under his breath.

I pulled into the carport and watched Sunstreaker. He wasn't getting even close to the puddle. I smiled to Sideswipe as I turned off the engine. "Can you tell him I'll wash his car with _my_ birthday money?" Sideswipe smirked and we both got out of the car.

"I can try but no guarantee." Sideswipe slammed his door closed and I winced as my dogs started barking. "Uh... Whoops?" I closed my door as well and glared at him.

"I was about to tell you to close your door _quietly_ so you don't alert my dogs." Just then the front door opened to reveal my little brother, Max.

"Hey Li- Wow! Is that a Lamborghini?! Who are you? And is that _another_ Lamborghini?!" Max shouted as he made his way to Sideswipe's car.

"In order to your questions. Yes, Sideswipe, and yes." I turned to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe, this is my little brother Max. Max, this is Sideswipe." Max only grunted in reply since he was to busy looking at the car in front of him.

"Where's the car?" Max asked, not taking his eyes off the Lambo.

I sighed. In all my fun, I had forgotten about the car. "Still at the bank."

"Dad's gunna kill you."

Man, did I know it. I only sighed and slowly made my way to the car port's door.

"I better go get Sunny. Good luck with your dad." Sideswipe said before turning away.

"Thanks, I'm gunna need it." I mumbled. I walked to the door and just as I was about to open it, the door opened to reveal my dad. I _eep_ed in my head as I saw my step-dad's face. My ringtone for him coming to the front of my mind. Thankfully he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking at the Twins. My dad walked out of the house. I moved to the side before he told me to.

"Move." He ordered me. Of course he says it _after_ I move. He started walking toward Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

I really hope Sideswipe has a good excuse rehearsed.

As I looked on, Sideswipe got up from Sunstreaker's window and started walking toward my dad. Sunstreaker revved his engine. As My dad and Sideswipe met, Sunstreaker gunned his car forward, tires spinning a bit before catching, gripping and throwing his car forward. He splashed through the giant puddle, sending muddy water everywhere.

I winced and went over to our hose that was under the carport and unwrapped it. As Sunstreaker drove up and parked his car on our front yard next to the car port, I turned on the water and walked over to his car. Sunstreaker got out of his car and glared at me. I stared back, unaffected by his glare (come's from living with my dad). I walked over to his car with him glaring at me the entire time. I stuck my thumb in front of the nozzle of the hose and sprayed the yellow Lamborghini. When the water hit his car, Sunstreaker flinched as if I hit him with the cold water rather than his car.

Sunstreaker walked over to his brother and my dad. As they talked, I continued washing the mud off of Sunstreaker's car. When finished, I turned off the water and wrapped the hose back up. I walked into the house and grabbed a couple towels and walked out. I started drying the car so no water spots would form. As I dried off the yellow Lambo, I noticed on the hood, right where the Lamborghini bull was supposed to be, there was that same boxy face that both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were wearing on their shirts. I filed the new info about them away into the back of my mind where I'm hoping I wont forget about it.

The whole time I was cleaning off Sunstreaker's car, my dad, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were talking. I felt bad for them as my step-dad started yelling at them. Though they seem unaffected with his yelling. Which is new, my dad is known for his yelling.

I finished cleaning the car and found them still talking. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

5:53 PM.

They've been talking for about an hour (or in my dad's case yelling. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his voice my now). I sighed and got my panda backpack from Sideswipe's car and sat on our truck's bed (right above the right rear tire). I watched them for some time before spacing off, lost in my own little world.

Another boring half hour passed of the adults talking. I sighed and looked toward the road and watched cars pass every now and then. I wonder who their Boss is? Hope he/she get's here soon. I can't take much more of this.

I was spacing off again when something you don't see everyday comes down F Highway.

A big blue semi with red flames on the hood of the truck. A police car (Charger by the looks of it) was following right behind the big semi. Behind the police car was a _huge _black truck and definitely looked like something I didn't want to mess with. I followed the three cars with my eyes. They were slowing down. Why were they slowing down? Were they the ones Sunstreaker was talking about? I sure hope so. I'm kinda tired of waiting. Especially since the wind started picking up and it was getting dark and the temperature was dropping. Max at this point has gone inside and is probably playing Nazi Zombies on our X-Box 360, knowing him.

As I looked at the strange convoy slow down, I hopped off the truck and landing a little wrong on my right ankle, sending pain and needle pricks all over my foot. I winced and rotated my ankle a few times before walking to the front of my moms truck. I watched the big rig slowly pull into out driveway. The large semi pulled into our back patio (which by the way was just big enough to fit it). When the truck was parked, the doors opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's. He had blue hair (blue?) and eyes just like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. (wonder if their related or those were just contacts.) He wore a red shirt with a blue coat, on the end of the sleeves and hem were red flames just like the semi. He wore a pair of jeans with a belt. On the belt buckle was again the same red boxy face that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have. He wore red and blue shoes from a brand I'm not familiar with. Probably one of those really expensive brands.

Also to come out of the semi, was a man in his late... 20's? Early 30's? I'm not sure, I've never been very good at determining other people's ages. The man had short brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a military uniform with 'Lennox' on a name tape over his right pocket. Over his left pocket was another name tape with 'N.E.S.T.' on it. Never heard of that branch of military before. On his color of his coat, (where his branch was indicated) his branch showed that he was a Major.

The police car that was behind the semi pulled up to our little hill that lead into more of our backyard. (We have like 3 1/2 acres.) When the police car pulled to a stop, a police officer stepped out. He had white hair with red bangs (I don't think that's really allowed) and had the same blue eyes as the semi driver, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. Of course he was wearing a police uniform. His name badge said his name was P. Rowl. I looked to the cruiser to see where it had come from. Tranquility Nevada? Why would we have a police officer all the way from Nevada here? On the side of the car on both the driver and passenger side doors were the words _'To Serve and Protect'._

Lastly, the huge black truck pulled up as far as it could without blocking the car port. The doors opened and two men stepped out, the driver probably in his 50's. He was wearing all black with military boots. On his shoulder of his coat was again, the same boxy face. The man had peppered hair, same bright blue eyes and a scar that ran over his right eye. I couldn't help but notice that on his hips were two 9mm. pistols.

The second man that came out of the black truck was a bald black African-American man, also in his late 20's or early 30's. He had brown eyes. He was wearing the same military uniform that Major Lennox was wearing. His name tape said his name was Epps and his branch was a Master Sergeant.

I stepped forward as the truck's occupants got out. Just then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stepped up from behind to the either side of me. (Sideswipe on my right and Sunstreaker on my left.) I looked up at them and back to the group in front of me. Why did I feel so safe with them around even though I don't know any of them?

Just then the semi truck driver stepped forward as my dad also came into my peripheral view. "Are you Lily Payne?" The guy asked in a deep voice that vibrated in my chest. I nodded. "My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus Prime continued. "This is Major Lennox," -motioning to the white military guy.- "My Second in Command, Prowl," -nodding at the police officer.- "My weapon specialist, Ironhide. Easy Ironhide," Optimus Prime said as Ironhide put his hands on his guns. "That is Master Sergeant Epps, Major Lennox's Second in Command." -Nodding toward the African-American.- "You already know the Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

I smiled and shyly waved at everyone. "Um... Hi?"

The back door opened and my dogs came running out (well mostly Stitch), barking their heads off. Everyone moved back as the wire fence that surrounded our dogs play area got a face full of Stitch. Ironhide moved back and pulled out his guns and pointed them at my dogs. Without thinking, I threw myself into the line of fire. I raised my hands in front of me. "No, no, no! Don't hurt my puppies!"

"Ironhide! Stand down!" Optimus Prime yelled at Ironhide. Ironhide mumbled something and reluctantly put his guns back in their holster's.

I turned to my dogs and quieted them down.

When my dogs were calmed down, I turned to Ironhide and smiled. "Don't worry, their bark is worse than their bite." I said reassuringly.

Sergeant Epps walked over and placed his hands in front of Shep and Stitch. When they were done sniffing, he started petting them. I pointed at my dogs and gave him their names. "That one is Shep and that one is Stitch."

My oldest dog, Shep (he's like 11 or 12), is a big German Shepard/Husky mix. He has the colors of a Shepard, but his tail is curled like a Husky and his fur is also thick like a Husky. We named Shep after the Great Big Peanut Lovin' Pooch from George of The Jungle. (Ya know, the elephant who thought he was a dog?)

My youngest dog, Stitch (she's like 5 or 6), is a Pit/German Shepard mix. She has the colors of a Pit and is loyal like a Shepard. We named Stitch after Stitch from Lelo and Stitch and true to her name, she is our trouble maker.

Optimus Prime turned to my step-dad. "Are you Ms. Payne's father?"

I looked at Optimus Prime. I've never been called _that_ before.

"Yes, I'm Dean Barrett. Her step-father." My dad introduced himself. "Now what do you want with my daughter?"

I face palmed. Did he really have to be such a jerk to complete strangers? He's making our family have a bad reputation.

"I wish to take Lily back to our base so that we may protect her in case our enemy's try and take her again." Optimus Prime replied. Wow, blunt and straight to the point. No sugar coating or anything. I like this guy.

My dad crossed his arms over his chest (and let me just tell you, he's not exactly on the light side of the scale). "Uh no," -wait for it- "not just no, but _hell _no!" I sighed and turned to go inside. "Where are you going?" my dad asked me.

"Inside to get mommy," I said over my back to him. (Yes, I said 'mommy'. It's what I grew up with and what I'm used to.)

Inside, I found my mom on her laptop in the living room. She was wearing her grey sweats and her blue Liberty University long sleeve shirt. Max of course was playing Nazi Zombies (no surprise there).

"Hey mommy?" I said to my mom to get her attention.

"Hmm?" was her only reply.

"I think you should go help keep daddy calm down." I told her. "He said not just no, but _heck_ no." I wasn't about to swear in front of my mom. _I_ have a reputation to keep to ya know.

My mom sighed, "Why? Whats going on?" Oh ya... I forgot my mom didn't know.

So I talked rapid talk. "Okay, long story short, I went to the bank, almost got kidnapped and then my rescuers took me halfway to St. James. I got to drive a Lamborghini from 3310 to here and now there is a group of military people from something called N.E.S.T. here who say they want to take me back to their base and protect me in case the people that tried to kidnap me try and kidnap me again." I took a deep breath as I finished. My mom only looked at me.

"Is that why there's two Lamborghini's outside?" Max spoke up. I nodded. "You got to drive a Lambo?!" Again I nodded.

My mom set her laptop to the side and got her slippers on. I turned around and walked to the door and back to the group with my mom right behind me. I quickly told my mom everyone's name. I introduced her to everyone. (My mom's name was Stephanie Barrett.)

My mom brought my dad a ways away from the group and they talked about what was happening.

I looked at Optimus Prime. "Soo... What's gonna happen now?" I asked him.

"As soon as your parents decide, I will let you know." He said as my mom and dad came back. My dad looking mad (no surprise there) and my mom looking sad.

"Alright, you can take her with you. But please her safe." My mom told Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime nodded. "We will protect her with our lives." My parents visibly relaxed at this. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. Since you two are the ones who saved Ms. Payne, I'm putting you two in charge of watching her well being."

I heard Sunstreaker huff. Sideswipe grinned and nudged me. On the outside, I let out a little smile, but on the inside I was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Chapter done :) Hope you like it.**

**So I decided to put a few things from my life into the story. Yes, I have a step-dad who is a jerk sometimes. Yes, I do have two dogs. YYes, I have a little brother (he's the one who came up with our last name, Payne.) My three favorite cars _are_ a Lambo, Corvette, and Camaro.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so I can tell the plot bunnies :)**

Thank you **Answerthecall **for the review.

Thank you **Answerthecall, **and **Piplup13 **for the favorites.

Thank you **Answerthecall, Piplup13, **and **Le-19 **for following.

**I'm actually surprised I got these so quickly seeing as how I just posted the story.**

**Anyways, Thank you to everyone who has read my book and likes it! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter in the A/N, Rolla, MO is a real place. You can go onto google and see for yourself, the roads I used are also real, seeing as how I use to use them all the time. Saint James is also very real as well.**

**Thank you for the reviews people. I really appreciate them! :D**

Guest: **... Thank you ^^**

ForgetMyName2Day: **... That ringtone is actually my dad's ringtone, I just had to put it in since it tends to fit him. I've heard of of some of those people. You're welcome. ****I am also a Christian, so I had to add it to the story :). Besides, how many stories actually have a Christian in it (transformers wise)?**

Bombdiggitynumerouno: **... Thank you :) and here's the update**

Unfortunately I don't own transformers :( I only own my OC's...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Inside the house, everyone except Sideswipe and I were in the living room discussing things I don't really care about. (Mainly what I can and can't do.) Sideswipe and I were in my room. (Me packing and Sideswipe petting my cat, Casanova.)

I smirked at the memory of Sideswipe and Casanova meeting for the first time.

_*Cass was on his cat tower cleaning himself we walked in. (I guess I locked him in.) As we walked in, he starts spazzing and starts chasing his tail. (Not like a dog.) Sideswipe, who must've not seen Cass (which is weird seeing as how Cass is a big poofy black cat, and I mean _poofy_!__), rolled over my bed and into the small space between the wall and my bed. He hid there for a second before peeking up and glaring at Cass._

_So Casanova being true to his name, started loving on Sideswipe and demanding love as soon as he got used to the new person that was in his room.*_

I looked over to my bed where Sideswipe was sitting with Cass. "How long do you think I'm going to be staying with you guys?"

"Don't know. Could be days, weeks or even months." Sideswipe replied with a shrug.

I only sighed and looked at my dresser, trying to figure out what I should pack. I heard my box-spring creak and Sideswipe sat next to me. He gave me Casanova before putting an arm over my shoulder and gave me a side hug. "Sorry if I can't give you an exact on the when. But if you need anything, we can always buy it for you." Sideswipe whispered to me. I didn't move. I just looked down at my purring Big Fat Black Cat and concentrated on petting him. This would be the last time I get to see him for who knew how long.

Sideswipe reached up and opened the drawer that was in front of him. Which of course _had_ to be my sock and underwear drawer. I snapped my arm up and slammed it close before he could see what was in it. I glared at him.

"You can help, but leave that one to me." I told him. Sideswipe let me go and put up his hands in surrender. He opened the next drawer. My shirt drawer. He grabbed some and plopped them down into my suitcase which was behind us. He then moved onto my pants and again plopped them down into the suitcase.

Sighing, I put Cass to the side. I turned around and started making sense of the mess of my clothes. Once done packing my clothes, I opened my closet (since I have a huge closet [not a walk-in, don't have _that_ much money], I kept my book shelf in there to save spade in the rest of my room) and grabbed my entire 'Oracles of Fire' and 'Dragons in Our Midst' series by Bryan Davis. (Which by the way if you didn't already know, those books are _amazing!_) I stuffed the books into another suitcase. Accompanying my books are four stuffed animals. My stuffed Shepherd (dubbed Supa' Bitch by my friend ('Bitch' as in female dog, not the swear word.) I just call her Supa' though), a stuffed cat my mom made for me (I cleverly named her Mittens after her white feet), my dragon my parents got when to Las Vegas for their honey moon (I named her Maia), and lastly my very first stuffed animal, a little white rabbit.

I have a _huge_ collection of stuffed animals (about over a hundred), so I think bringing four is okay.

After finishing with my packing, I sprawled onto my bed and stared at my ceiling. With the day getting to me, I started falling asleep when Sideswipe sat down at the foot of my bed, waking me up.

"Sideswipe?"

"Hm?"

"Are we leaving tonight or tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Mm-kay." I sat up and poked Sideswipe's chest, right on the boxy face. "What's that?"

Sideswipe looked at me and rubbed where I poked him. "It's the Autobot symbol."

"Oh... What's an Autobot?"

"It's um... uh... It's hard to explain. Maybe Prime can explain it tomorrow." Sideswipe tried to explain. "Why don't you get some recharge?"

Recharge? What was recharge? Recharge as in recharge batteries, recharge?

I didn't ask. I only leaned my head against Sideswipe's shoulder in response. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep in seconds.

**_'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'_**

In the morning, I woke up and found myself alone in my room. I stretched and made my usual baby dinosaur noises. As I finished stretching, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker peeked into my room and seeing that I was awake, they came in.

"Morning, sleepy head." Sideswipe said cheerfully. "You ready for today?"

I only grunted and slid off my bed and onto my floor, dragging my blanket with me. I pulled my blanket over my head and was about to go back to sleep when my blanket was pulled off of me.

"'Eyyyy! Give that back!" I whined at whoever took my blanket. I made a few feeble swipes in attempt to get my blanket back before giving up and curling up into a ball.

I heard Sunstreaker huff before poking my back with what felt like his foot. "Get up Lily, we have to leave soon." I grunted and swatted at his foot.

"Give her a break Sunny. She had a tough day yesterday and it's pretty obvious she isn't a morning person." Someone sat me up (most likely Sideswipe).

I groaned again. "Fudge you." I told them, using my favorite word. Not only is it good to eat, but makes a great replacement as the 'eff word. I could just see the look of confusion on their faces (my eyes were still closed).

"Fudge?" Sideswipe asked from beside me.

I only grunted. Opening my eyes, I got up and got a change of clothes. I walked to the bathroom and turned the water for a shower. A half hour later, I was done taking a shower and walked out to the living room where Max, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Sergeant Epps were taking turns playing Nazi Zombies. (I don't see what is so addicting about that game.) It was currently the Sergeant and Max playing. They were on round ten and a _huge_ hoard of zombies, all runners, were heading straight toward them.

"Your gonna die." was all I said as I walked through heading to the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't jinx it!" Sergeant Epps called after me. Just as Max was shouting, "No, No, No, No!" over and over again.

"NO! You jinxed it! Not cool man!" Sergeant Epps yelled at me.

I peeked back into the living room. "No I didn't, I was just stating the truth. And I'm a woman, not a man." I returned to the kitchen and poor myself a bowl of Cheerios. I walked back into the living room and sat in the desk chair.

It was now Sunstreaker and Sideswipe vs. the zombies. Round ten came and went and they were kicking some serious butt. Round fifteen, both still alive. Finally at round _twenty-three_ the zombies over ran them and they both died.

Huh, apparently it _was_ possible to get that high.

As the two died, the front door opened and in walked my parents, Major Lennox and Optimus Prime. As they walked into the living room, my cats came running out of either the laundry room or the craft room. As they ran, you could hear Sassy scratching on the floor of the kitchen, trying to gain purchase. (Sassy was our orange tabby cat and she is a complete _spaz_.) When she reached the carpet, she took off like a rocket (most likely for my room) with Casanova chasing right behind her.

"Are you ready to go Lily?" Optimus Prime asked me.

Well let's see... My suitcases weren't in my room so I assume someone brought those out while I was taking a shower. Same with my pillows and comforter (my blanket). My backpack was also gone. I just need to put on my shoes and grab a last few things after I brush my teeth and I'm good to go.

"Almost," I replied.

Optimus Prime nodded. "We will be leaving within the hour."

I sighed and got up. I brought my bowl into the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. I walked over to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. As I passed through the living room again, I saw Sunstreaker and Sergeant Epps playing now.

Once done getting ready (which took all of fifteen minutes), I sat on my bed, petting Casanova and Sassy. Sassy normally never comes and asks for attention, but I guess she somehow knew I would be leaving for a while because she was laying on my chest and purring her deep throat-ed purr that I absolutely love. Cass was also purring, but that's no surprise there. He'll purr if you so much as look at him.

I was laying on my bed for (according to my clock) seven minutes -wait, just turned to eight-, when Sunstreaker walked in. Which kinda surprised me since I don't think he really likes me after I threatened to throw up all over the inside of his car. And then add the whole dirty water to it all...

Sunstreaker sat at the foot of my bed and stared at me. I inwardly squirmed as I continued to pet my cats. We stayed quite for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled so quietly under his breath that I had to strain to hear what he said. Huh, must've been really hard for him to say that.

"For what?" I asked when I figured out what he said. "You didn't know any of this was going to happen." I moved my cats off of me and sat up, resting my back against the headboard of my bed. We stared at each other and I saw his perfect lips fold down in a frown... I mentally face palmed._ THE HECK IS WRONG ME?! DID I _REALLY_ JUST THINK THAT?!_

"This isn't easy ya know! I'm trying to apologize here. I never apologize." Sunstreaker mumbled to me.

I smiled and moved to the foot of my bed. I sat next to him and hugged him. (I'm the huggy type of person.) "I figured." I looked up at his surprised face. "Even though there's nothing to forgive, I forgive you." Sunstreaker smiled and put his arms around me and hugged me back.

Our hug was interrupted with a, "Aww! Kodak moment!" We turned around to see Sergeant Epps grinning and Major Lennox smirking. Sunstreaker glared at them as he broke the hug.

Major Lennox turned to me. "Hey kiddo, you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbing the last of my things, I said my goodbyes to my pets (including Max's bird DD. Why DD, I still haven't figured out). I followed the two out of my room with Sunstreaker following right behind me.

We walked outside to where everyone currently was. I put my last few things into Sideswipe's trunk with the rest my things before walking over to the group that was standing between the two Lambo's.

"Are you ready Lily?" Optimus Prime asked me once again. I nodded. He nodded back and everyone with that Autobot face that Sideswipe told me about last night (well, sorta told me) moved off to their respective vehicles (Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps had the same face on a patch on their shoulder). Sunstreaker and Sideswipe moved to their cars. Sideswipe got into his car while Sunstreaker opened his passenger door and was waiting for me. I guess I'm riding with Sunstreaker.

I looked at my parent and step-parent and was about to say something when my mom rushed me and gave me a bear hug. I awkwardly hugged my mom back as she started crying. She pulled back and wiped her tears. Again, before I could do anything, my dad pulled me into a bear hug.

Well, this isn't embarrassing at _all!_

I sighed and waited for him to let go. When he did, Max came up and patted my shoulder.

"See ya later." He said before walking to the house, most likely to return to his zombies. Geez, what a brother... _*insert eye roll here*_

"Remember to do what they tell you." my dad spoke up.

"And don't forget to call or text every night." My mom added.

"And don't forget that we love you." My dad ended.

"I will, I won't forget, and I know." I sighed before walking to Sunstreaker's car. "Bye! Love you!" I called and waved back as I got into the yellow Lamborghini. I buckled my seat belt and waited for Sunstreaker to enter.

"You ready?" He asked when his door closed. I sighed and nodded. He started the engine as Sideswipe backed out of the carport. Sunstreaker pulled out behind Sideswipe and followed his brother.

"Sunstreaker?"

"Ya?"

"If you pull to the right and go over the puddle slowly, you'll get less muddy water on your car." I suggested.

He looked at me and did as I suggested. He sighed as less of the dirty water got onto his car.

"Can we stop by a car wash and gas station?" I asked, looking at him.

"Why?" He pulled up to State Route F that was our house's driveway was connected to. Letting a car pass before pulling onto the road.

"The gas station, because I have a feeling we'll be on the road for a while. The car wash, because I said I would wash your car. You have mud on it and I can tell you don't like the mud being there." I explained.

Sunstreaker looked thoughtful for a second. "Prime?" Why would he be talking to Optimus Prime? He's way ahead of us.

"I do not see a problem with this." Optimus Prime's voice came out through the radio and speakers. My eyes widened as I stared at the radio. I knew people could call from from their cars now-a-days, but you have to push a few buttons for it to work. Sunstreaker didn't do anything.

Sunstreaker smirked at my reaction. "Alright Lily, which first?"

I smiled. "Both, there's an 'On The Go' next to the Interstate that has a car wash next to it. Head to North Bishop Avenue. It's along that road." I told him.

As we drove, Sideswipe and Ironhide pulled their cars (or in Ironhide's case, his truck) into the oncoming lane and slowed down. When we passed, Sideswipe sped up and was now behind us. Ironhide doing the same, was now behind Sideswipe.

I looked at the radio hesitantly. I wanted to questions, but I didn't know if everyone else was listening in.

Sunstreaker, who must've noticed me looking at the radio replied, "Don't worry, the comm is off."

I looked at him and asked, "What's N.E.S.T?"

"Uh..." Sunstreaker thought carefully for a few seconds. "A secret military group..." Couldn't argue with that, I've never heard of it before and I hear a lot of thing from my family and friends.

"Gee, never would've guessed that." I huffed. "Are we going to Tranquility, Nevada?"

Sunstreaker looked at me sharply, eyes narrow in suspicion. "How did you know?"

I pointed up ahead to where we could see Prowl slowing down behind Optimus Prime, who was coming up to a stop sign. "I looked at Prowl's police car. It says that he's from Tranquility, Nevada." Sunstreaker visibly relaxed as I said this.

"Huh. Ya, we're driving all the way there. Would take a plane, but for some reason, the military base nearby won't let us."

"Fort Lost in The Woods?" I asked.

"Fort What?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Fort Leonardwood. A bunch of people call it 'Fort Lost in The Woods' because of it's location." I explained as we turned onto 72 and headed into Rolla.

"Let me guess, surrounded by woods?"

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Heh, ya, Fort Lost in The Woods. For some reason, they let us land here, but their not letting fly back to the base in Nevada."

"Maybe they have other flights scheduled? Or turbulence?"

"Sunstreaker shrugged. "Maybe. I don't really care though. Gives me an excuse to drive."

"I just got my license a couple weeks ago. I love to drive on my own." I said happily.

"I could tell by the way you were driving Sideswipe."

I looked at him crossly. Not only did that sound dirty (thank you Bliss [one of my friends and Bliss is her nickname, short for Blister. Wanna know why? No you don't.] for helping me understand all things perverted), but, "Huh? How could I drive Sideswipe?"

"What?" Sunstreaker asked, confused.

"You said you could tell I was a new driver by the way I was driving Sideswipe." I explained.

Sunstreaker face palmed and ran his hand down his face. "Number one: Don't tell Sideswipe I said that. Number two: I meant the way you drive his car."

"Ah, okay," I laughed. "And don't worry, I will never tell him as long as you don't tell him."

"Deal."

We stayed quite till we arrive at the On-The-Go. Sunstreaker pulled up to the car wash and I paid the guy who was manning the auto wash.

Sunstreaker was giving him a death glare. "You scratch my paint, I'll frag you up." Sunstreaker threatened, his Lamborghini's engine... Growled?

'Frag'? The heck does 'frag' mean? I looked between Sunstreaker and the car for a few seconds before heading to everyone else.

Sergeant Epps clapped and rubbed his hands together. "I don't know about you, Will, but I'm hungry. What were you planning on buying, Lily?"

I grinned. "One word: Chocolate."

"Ha! If Hatchet finds out you were eating chocolate, he would probably pump your ta-stomach." Ironhide laughed at me.

"Who?"

"Our medic, Ratchet the Hatchet." Sideswipe explained.

'Ratchet the Hatchet'? What is up with these people and weird names? I didn't ask further. I raised my hands in surrender and did an about-face. I head into the store and went to the candy. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker of course followed me.

"Soo... What's chocolate taste like?" Sideswipe asked me.

I turned to him with wide eyes. "You've never had chocolate?!" I whispered/shouted.

They both shook their heads. "I don't care what you say, you're both having it." I grabbed the nearest full box of Hershey's Chocolate and I turned to the twins. "Trust me, your gonna _love_ it~!" I sang the last word. Walking over to the fridges, I grabbed a couple Sobe Smooth Strawberry Daiquiri and some Beef Jerky on the way to the counter.

I walked to the counter and plopped the box of candy, Sobe, and Beef Jerky down on the counter.

"Geez, when you said chocolate, I thought you only meant a few bars." Major Lennox said from behind me.

I turned and grinning, I pointed my thumb at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "These two said they've never had chocolate before. I have a feeling they're going enjoy it."

The Major and Sergeant grinned at each. "Hey, let me pay for that," Lennox said to me.

I looked at him for a few seconds. "Why?"

Sideswipe came over and put an arm over me. "Because he can, that's why."

"It's the least I can do, considering the circumstances." Major Lennox shrugged.

I slowly nodded, "If you really want to." The Major stepped up to the counter and placed some more things on it. When everything was rung up, the total came to $33.51. We all walked out and while Sunstreaker went to go get his car, I gave a few bars to the two military men and one to Sideswipe. Sideswipe peeled it open and took a bite. I looked on in anticipation as Sideswipe's face changed from curiosity to that of... well... I can't really think of a way to describe what his face looks like right now. It was like that of happiness and pleasure.

I grinned as I saw his face. I turned to Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ironhide. "You want some?" I asked them. They shook their heads and I shrugged. More for me. Placing my food (more like junk food) onto my seat in Sunstreaker's car when he pulled up. I grabbed a bar and tossed it to him, who looked at it before opening it and taking a bite. Sunstreaker's reaction was pretty much the same as Sideswipe's.

I looked over to Sideswipe to see he had finished his and was looking at me for more. I mentally '_Awww_'ed when Sideswipe started giving me a puppy dog look. If I was to judge at who looked cuter... I would say Sideswipe, with those bright blue eyes... I mentally shook myself. _Stop it Lily. He's like twenty._

Still grinning, I tossed him a couple more. His eye's brightened as he got more of the delicious candy. I turned to Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps. "Told ya."

"Alright, let's roll out." Major Lennox said as he laughed.

"Hey, isn't that the Boss's line?" Sideswipe asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Yes, but we do need to get moving. We have a long drive ahead of us." Optimus Prime said as he made his way to his truck.

"Right. Hey Lily? Can have some more?" Sideswipe asked me.

I thought for a few seconds as I got into Sunstreaker's car. "Umm... No." I said before closing the door. Leaving a deflated Sideswipe on the other side of the door.

"That was mean." Sunstreaker said as he got in and started the engine.

"What can I say? Never get between a woman and her chocolate." I said as I took a bite of my own chocolate. "Specially when we're craving it."

* * *

**Chapter 3 done :) **

**Sides and Sunny have never had chocolate? What has Ratchet the Hatchet been doing to these poor, poor things? I could never living in a world a chocolate and other yummy sweets and never getting a single taste of that sugary goodness... No. No, I can't imagine living in a world like that...  
**

**I was just guessing with the total amount. Not sure if I even got the amount right, but hey, I don't honostly care :/**

**(Something that I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter.) I couldn't find any good picts of the bots. So I decided to come up with my own version of them.**

Thank you **Bombdiggitynumerouno, Invader Xen,**and **Repenned **for the favorites.

Thank you **Bombdiggitynumerouna, Invader Xen,** **Autobot Mechanical-operations, mjkcsk, **and **UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS** _(I love your name by they way;) _for following the plot bunnies

_**Please don't forget to read and review! :D I need to be able to tell the plot bunnies to keep up with the plotting ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews people ;) both the bunnies and I appreciate them**

Answerthecall: **... Thank you :D**

ForgotMyName2Day: **... Lol don't forget about making him step on legos barefoot in his holoform! XD**

Invader Xen: **... It's alright and I'm definitely continuing this for as long as the plot bunnies will let me :)**

heavenslilagl420: **... Thanks :)**

Why can't I own Transformers? That would be _SO_ awesome! But unfortunately I don't... only Lily... Major Frowny Face... :( Anyways, Transformers belongs to whoever owns it. (Definitely not me...)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ok... Me and sugar do _not _mix well. I was talking up a storm (Sunstreaker said I remind of someone called Bluestreak) and bouncing around and wanting to touch _everything_. And we were only an hour into the drive. I bet everyone's going to be happy when I get my sugar crash later.

Right now the car was to quite. I want music. Must have music. I wonder what kind of music Sunstreaker likes...

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked him.

"Uhh... Whatever is on I guess." He replied.

"Don't suppose you have something that can attach to my phone and play music through the radio?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Depends on what kind of phone you have."

I held up my phone. "Android."

Sunstreaker nodded and pointed, "Glove box."

I grinned and opened it up and pulled out a cord. I plugged one end into an outlet that was under the radio. Sunstreaker shivered a little when I plugged it in. I looked him for a second before shrugging and plugging in my phone. I opened my music list and pressed shuffle. "Hope you don't mind scream-o." I said as '_Death Before Dishonor_' by _Five Finger Death Punch_ started coming out of the speakers.

"Scream-o?" Sunstreaker asked, looking confused.

Who hasn't heard of scream-o? Course, who has never had chocolate? Oh yeah that's right. Sunstreaker and his twin. My turn to smirk. "Just listen." I said as I turned the volume up.

Ahh... Feel the base...

Sunstreaker gave me a look as the song ended. "You don't look like someone who would listen to _that_."

"There is a term that I like to use: Never judge a book by it's cover." I said as the next song started. I turned it down so it wasn't so loud.

"Meaning?"

"A book could be really good but the cover terrible. Or the cover could look really cool, but the book really bad."

Sunstreaker smirked. "Such wise words from a teenager."

"Thank you, Sunny!" Sunstreaker turned and glared at me.

"Don't call me that." he growled.

"Okay Sunny," I said while laughing.

Sunstreaker threw up an arm. "Primus! Your like Sideswipe!"

"Primus?" I asked. Totally confused right now. What was a primus?

"Nothing." He mumbled, waving it away.

I let it drop.

I leaned my head against the window and looked out. I need more chocolate. I looked down to where there was only one bar left. Of course there was only one left. I reached down and grabbed it. I looked at Sunstreaker (who was glaring ahead) and offered him the candy. "You want the last one?" Sunstreaker's glare went away when I offered the candy. "Ya know, as a 'Sorry for calling you Sunny'?"

Sunstreaker smiled and reached over, ruffling my hair. "You keep it. And as long you don't make it a habit, and no one else is around, you can call me Sunny."

Putting my candy down, (and I know your not supposed to do this) I reached over and hugged him. Sunstreaker patted my back. I pulled away and smiled at him. I turned to my phone and changed the current song for '_We are Young_' by _Fun_. I started singing along to my music, oblivious to the outside world.

At about 7:28 PM, we arrived in Kansas City (it's like eight hours away from Rolla). We pulled into a Holiday Inn. parking lot and as soon as Sunstreaker put his car into park, I jumped out and stretched. Major Lennox walked inside and a few minutes later came out with two room keys.

"Alright, Epps and I will take a room. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe? You'll be staying with Lily." He said while handing Sunstreaker a key.

As he talked, I yawned. "Wait, what? I have to share a room? With two guys?"

"Yes, they're your Guardians. While there is still a threat to you, they will not be leaving your side." Optimus spoke up.

Crossed my arms over my chest, I glared at the trucker. "Fine, but I get my own bed." I huffed.

Sideswipe got my suitcase that had my clothes in it from his trunk. I let Sunstreaker lead the way since he had the key card. He unlocked the door and let me in first. I walked over to the farthest bed and jumped onto it, landing spread out on my back. I bounced a few times before the springs settled.

"I guess she's taking that one." Sideswipe said from the door.

I yawned again.

Aw crap.

Sugar crash coming in three...

...Two... ...

... ...One... ... ... ...

"Lily...Lillyy... Wake up Lily~." Someone said from above me while poking my side.

I groaned and rolled over, away from the poking.

"C'mon Lily! We have to get going soon!" The voice whined.

I swung my arm up and felt the back of hand connect with a nose. I smirked as I heard Sideswipe yelp. Serves him right for waking me up. Sunstreker laughed from the other side of my bed. Someone leaned onto my bed.

I felt hair brush my cheek. "Wake up Little Flower." Sunstreaker whispered into my ear.

I groaned and pushed him away. I put my pillow over my head and brought my blanket over the pillow.

Ahh... Much better. I fell back to sleep.

I was sleeping peacefully when I was suddenly dragged onto the floor.

"EEK!" I shrieked as I felt the bed disappear from under me and I felt like I was falling... Oh wait I did fall. I groaned and sat up. I glared up at Sergeant Epps and Major Lennox, who were smirking above me.

"Hey, time to get up Sleeping Beauty! Don't want to be late for the buffet." Sergeant Epps said as he offered me his hand.

I took it and got up. I moved to my suitcase and got a change of clothes. I went into the bathroom and got the water ready for a shower. Forty-five minuets of soaking in the warm water and changing, I emerged from the bathroom feeling somewhat more awake. When I walked out, I saw Sideswipe lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, watching tv. I quickly stuffed my things into my suitcase and zipped it up.

"Where's Sunstreaker?" I asked the red twin.

"In the lobby with the others, waiting for you. Prowler and 'Hide aren't to happy with you ya know?"

"Why?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "They wanted to leave an hour ago. Will has been trying to explain to them that 'teens need more sleep'."

"Ha! We would sleep all day if we had our way. As it is, because of my sugar rush yesterday, I was even more tired than usual when I went to bed." I thought for a few seconds. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that I should stay away from those two?"

Sideswipe laughed as he got up off of the bed and walked over to me. "That would probably be best. Specially Ol' 'Hide. He's a bit of a grump even on one of his good days and he doesn't have very many of those. You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and he took my suitcase. "Oh and Lily?"

"Ya?"

"Your hand hurts." I only smirked.

After meeting up with everyone else in the main lobby, a happy Sergeant led the group into the small cafe that was connected to the lobby. We all had waffles, pancakes, eggs (not me, I don't like eggs), sausage, bacon, and all that other good breakfasty things. Not surprisingly, I ate more than anyone else. I even ate more than Epps (who kept telling me to call him Epps) and he ate _a lot_.

I sat back and burped, earning looks from everyone at our table and others around us. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Epps burst into laughter and I grinned. The fact that I just belched in front of a group of men should tell you that I'm not your average teenage girl.

My reactions from everyone:

Optimus Prime: A curios look;

Prowl: A frown;

Ironhide: A smirk (which I take to be a good sign);

Will (Major Lennox also insisted that I call him by his less formal name): A smile, shake of the head, and looking down at his empty plate;

Epps: Throwing his head back and laughing;

Sunstreaker: A laugh that quieted down to a chuckle;

And Sideswipe: Same as Epps except Sideswipe slapped me on the shoulder.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Lily, I thought girls weren't allowed to do that?" Epps asked when his laughter subsided.

"Well then I guess I never got that memo." I giggled. "I'm about 90% tomboy. So I think I'm exempt from what all the other girls do."

"You got that right," Will spoke up. "I've never seen a girl eat like you do."

Sideswipe looked confused. "What's a tomboy and why not 100%?"

"For your first question: a tomboy is a girl who acts and dresses like a guy," I explained. "As for your second question..." I motioned to all of my body.

"I get the first, but not the second." I face-palmed. Was it really that hard to figure out?

"Never mind," I mumbled from behind my hand.

Optimus chuckled, "All right, let's get moving. We have a lot of road ahead."

"Finally!" Ironhide mumbled to himself.

Outside, I looked between the two Lambos. "So who am I riding with today?" Just then, Sideswipe swung an arm over my shoulder.

"Me!" Sideswipe said happily as he took my suitcase from me and started pulling me toward his car. He opened the passenger door and I got in. A few seconds after I heard the trunk close, Sideswipe hopped in and started the Lamborghini's engine. He plugged a cord into his car's outlet and put his hand out.

"Phone please." Sideswipe asked me. I grinned and slapped his hand before getting my phone out, unlocking it and handing it to him. He smiled at the high five. He took my phone and plugged it in. Opening my music app, he pressed shuffle. Music started coming out of the speakers as we started driving.

All day, Sideswipe and I sang to the songs on my phone at the top of our lungs. Good thing nobody could hear us. Sideswipe wasn't the best of singers (no offense Sides) and I wasn't too good either, especially when shouting the lyrics to a song. Everyone keeps telling me I'm a good singer, but I don't really believe them. I think their just trying to get my hopes up.

Anyways, I had more fun with Sideswipe (no offense Sunny). He actually talked and knows the songs I have. Sunstreaker just listened and was quite most of the way. (Though I think part of it is because I was high on sugar.)

As we were singing, the song suddenly cut off.

"Hey!" We both shouted as Prowl's voice came over the radio.

"We're entering Delta, Utah. We will be staying here for the night." Prowl said.

"Aww! Why do you have to be such a party pooper, Prowler?" Sideswipe groaned.

I looked at the dashboard clock. Was it really 11:30 already? I pouted and slumped in my seat. I didn't want to go to bed. I was having fun with Sideswipe.

When we reached the small hotel we would be staying in for the night, I realized just how tired I was. I was exhausted! Who knew singing with Sideswipe could be so tiring?

When we got our rooms in the hotel, I got ready for bed. I lay down on one of the beds and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." I said, voicing my thoughts. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came over and sat on either side of me.

"Why not?" Sunstreaker asked from my right.

"Because I'm going to an unfamiliar place tomorrow filled with a bunch of military people. I don't even know if anyone is going to like me."

"Hey. Your a very likable person. Take Sunny for example. He doesn't like other people very much, but he likes you. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, same with Ironhide." Sideswipe told me from my left. He laid next to me on the bed and put an arm over me, pulling me towards him. "Don't worry Little Flower, everyone is going to love you."

I looked at him. "Little Flower?"

Sideswipe grinned. "It's our nickname for you."

"But why Little Flower?"

Sunstreaker laid next to me. "Because you're named after a flower and well, you're little."

"Hey! I'm not little. I'm fun size!" I complained.

Sideswipe laughed. "Ha-ha! Alright fun size, get some rest."

I huffed and moved around a bit until I found a comfortable position to sleep in. My head was on Sunstreaker's chest while my legs were over Sideswipe's chest.

"'Night Sweetspark." They said together.

"Mmm... Night..." I said as I drifted off.

* * *

**Ahh... A day of no school... I got another chapter done! XD While not as long as the others, still long enough to end it right :)**

**What will happen when Lily gets to N.E.S.T? I don't even know yet. The evil plot bunnies are most likely going to attack me tonight and tell me... So... I'll see _you_ in the next chapter.**

Thank you **Autobot Shadowstalker** and** heavenslilagl420**for following

_**Don't forget to review! The twisted little bunnies need them...**_**'-_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

heavenslilagl420:** ...** **Thank you, I will, and more are definitely coming**

Bombdiggitynumerouno: **... Who doesn't love chocolate? If they don't then they're just weird** (no offense to people who hate chocolate) **and I'll sing at the top of my lungs as well in the car so long as no one else is with me.**

ForgotMyName2Day: **... Lol! ^^ I don't want Ironhide to get rid of the bunnies... well maybe a little, but not all of them. Without the plot bunnies, I couldn't continue this story :(**

Sunstreaker's Girl: **... Thank you. And we will soon find out... ***bunnies laugh evilly*

I do not own Transformers, only Lily... Transformers belongs to whoever currently owns them.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In the middle of the night, I woke up and found myself between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, snugly wrapped in their arm. My head was against Sunstreaker's chest and his arms were wrapped around my chest. Sideswipe was obviously behind me with his arms wrapped around my stomach. I frowned and tried to get up without waking them. As I started getting up, their arms tightened around me, pulling me back down. They snuggled closer to me, holding me tightly.

I mentally sighed. Haven't these two ever heard of personal space?

Well since it was only four in the morning (I managed to snag a quick glimpse of the clock before I got pulled back down), I might as well deal. Besides, they were cute.

I traced the Autobot face on Sunstreaker's shirt (they never changed or if they did, I never noticed). Sunstreaker shivered and pulled me closer till I was firmly pressed against his body. I cringed and tried to pull away while pushing him back. Sunstreaker's arms only tightened and held me in place. After a few seconds, I sighed and gave up. I shivered a little as I felt Sideswipe scoot closer.

I did _not_ like the position I was in. It brought up some memories that I really rather kept hidden away from the world forever. For obvious reasons, I won't tell you because it's my secret and the less people know about it the better.

I flopped my head onto the pillow and closed my eyes, listening to the two breath while they slept. I shivered again as I felt Sideswipe nuzzle my neck.

Is it time to get up yet?

Sometime later (I think it was a few hours. It definitely felt like a few hours), Sunstreaker shifted and woke up.

_Finally!_

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked back at me.

"Re-sleep well?" He asked, catching himself from saying something else. Was it perhaps recharge by any chance?

"No." I started pushing him away again.

Sunstreaker smirked and tightened his arms around me again. I huffed and pushed harder. Geez, what is up with his grip? It was like steel! I didn't budge him even a centimeter! Wait... correction, millimeter. I huffed and gave up, crossing my arms over my chest, looking at the red face on his shirt.

Still smirking, Sunstreaker kissed the top of my head and let me go.

Great, now I just have to deal with Sideswipe. I started slowly pulling away. Of course Sideswipe tightened his grip as well.

I looked at the clock. Seven in the morning. Great, I only got four hours of sleep. I looked up at Sunstreaker, who by the way of course still had a smirk on his face.

"You could help ya know?" I huffed at him.

"You never asked." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Can you help me?"

"What's the magic word?" Sunstreaker was making this really hard for me and he knew it. He was enjoying it. You could practically see it in his eyes!

I glared daggers at him. "_Please?_" I hissed at him.

Sunstreaker's smirk became bigger. "Sideswipe!" He yelled at his brother.

"Chocolate 'Cons!" Sideswipe shouted as he shot into a sitting position with me still in his arms. _Chocolate cons?_ I wasn't going to ask. "Oh hey Little Flower! Sleep well?" he asked me from where I was (now on his lap).

"No. Now let me go." I snapped at him.

"What's got your tailpipe in a bunch?" He asked as he let me go. Tailpipe? I don't have a tailpipe.

I got off the bed and walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a change of clothes for the day. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I couldn't help but smirk when I heard someone's head get slapped, even through the door.

"Ow!" Sideswipe yelped, most likely the one that got slapped. Honestly? No surprise there. I started the shower and got in. An hour later, I stepped out of the bathroom. (I took a longer shower just because I could and they kept me awake.)

We were soon on the road again and I was riding with Sunstreaker. Pillow between the window and my head, I tried to catch some Zz's while I still could. According to Prowl, we still have about seven hours of driving ahead. Which means I have seven hours to catch a quick cat nap.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Sunstreaker asked me, trying to break the heavy silence that was in the car.

"No."

Sunstreaker sighed. "Did we do something you didn't like?"

"Yes."

"What did we do?"

I stayed quite. How was I supposed to tell him about my past? It was easier to tell a girl rather than a guy about what happened to me. I shivered and told him told him as fast as I could so I get it done and over with.

"MyolderbrotherrapedmewhenIwaslittle." I said in my fastest rapid talk I could manage.

Sunstreaker slammed on the break and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Your brother did _what_ to you?!" Sunstreaker shouted at me. I shivered again as I opened my eyes and looked at him. You could practically feel the anger coming off of him.

"Sunstreaker? What's wrong?" Optimus' worried voice came over what Sideswipe called the comm-link system that they each had.

"I'll tell you in a sec." Sunstreaker replied. He turned to me. "Why would your own brother do that to you?"

I closed my eyes and shivered as I tried to suppress the memories. "I don't know." I whispered, burying my face in my pillow, trying to hold back my tears.

"How long did he hurt you." He asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Couple years."

Sunstreaker pulled me into a hug. "It's alright Little Flower. He nor anyone else won't hurt you anymore. Not while Sides and I are watching out for you." He whispered in my ear in a soothing voice. I shuttered and started crying the tears I have been holding back for the past few days as well as years.

Sunstreaker slowly rubbed my back as I cried. After a few minutes, I pulled back, embarrassed at my outburst.

"You feel any better?" he asked. I nooded and he smiled. I smiled back at him because I knew what he said was true. As long as they were with me, Sunstreaker and his brother would make sure nothing bad will ever happen to me. "Good. Is it alright if I go tell the others?" Again I nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a few." He said as he rubbed the top of my head. He got out of the car and closed the door, leaving me by myself to my thoughts.

Now you know why I didn't want to say anything back at the hotel. My past is pretty much full of pain and hurt. Sometimes I wonder why God would have something like that happen to me. Then I would remember that He does everything for a reason, whether good or bad.

I looked out the windshield to where everyone was standing in front Prowl's car. As Sunstreaker told them, everyone got a look of anger on their faces too. Sideswipe looked to me with concern on his face. Optimus rubbed his eyes before looking at everyone and telling them something. They all nodded and then moved to their respective vehicles.

Sunstreaker got in and started his Lamborghini's engine. I looked at him curiously. "What did Opitmus say?" I asked.

"He wants Sideswipe and I to watch you at all times and your secret will be kept with us unless you want to tell anyone else. The only others who are going to know is our CMO, Ratchet and Third in Command, Jazz." Sunstreaker explained as he and the others resumed driving.

I continued to look at Sunstreaker. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, looking curiously at me.

"For keeping my secret."

So after I told Sunstreaker my deepest darkest innermost secret, I finally got a few hours of sleep. About five hours actually. Not bad considering I normally can't fall asleep in a car.

"Hey Little Flower. Wake up. We're almost there." Sunstreaker said softly.

"Hnn... Ten more minutes." I mumbled into my pillow.

"No can do. We're about two minutes away."

"Fine. Two more minutes." I grumbled.

"No, now."

"Geez..." I sat up and looked irritably at him. "Fine dad. I'm up. Happy?" (My dad was always the one to enforce the rules.)

Sunstreaker snorted, "Yes."

I yawned and stretched as best as I could in the tight space. I straightened out the mess my pillow had done to my hair.

"What's gunna happen when we get there?" I asked when I was done fixing my hair.

"Well, first you're going to meet the others and then Sideswipe and I will be taking you to your room.

"I have my own room already?" I asked curiously.

"Yep."

"I don't have to share it with anyone?"

"Nope."

"Sweet." I looked out the windshield and saw a gate opening as Optimus drove his truck onto the base. Gates? Must be one of those bases that are closed off to the public.

We passed through the gates and fifteen minutes of driving and seeing training courses and all that military kind of stuff later, a bunch of _huge_ hangers that looked like it could store at least ten jumbo planes, if not more. Our weird little convoy headed toward the largest of the hangers. We entered the hanger and came to a stop. Everything was so white and there were _really_ nice cars everywhere. Was that a Ferrari? Is that a C_amaro?! _

Sunstreaker must've noticed my face when I saw the Camaro because he said, "Yes, that is a Camaro." We got out of the Lamborghini, my eyes never leaving the Camaro. "Hey Bumblebee! I'd watch out, Lily likes Camaro's." Sunstreaker warned someone. Before anyone could react I ran over to my third favorite car.

"CAMARO!" I shouted as I ran over to the car and fell onto it's hood, not caring who saw. I heard a surprised yelp and snickers behind. I could hear Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughing.

"Hey, she did it to me too." Sideswipe said.

"Lily?" Optimus called me.

I got off of the Camaro and looked at the trucker (who Sideswipe told me was the Autobot leader). "Ya?"

"I would like you to meet the other Autobots." Optimus Prime said. He motioned to a man about the same age as Ironhide. He has hair that was turning white with the same electric blue eyes. He was wearing a medic's uniform (like the kind that people in ambulances wear). "This is our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet." Ratchet nodded and I felt a tingle run through me. I squirmed a little as it ran through me.

"Your sugar is a little high, but other than that, your healthy." Ratchet said when the tingling stopped. I looked at him with a weird look. Did he make those tingles I felt? I sat on the hood of the Camaro. This might take a while. The Camaro shuttered a bit as I sat on it. I looked at it for a second before looking back up to Optimus Prime.

"This is our medic in training, Jolt." Jolt smiled and waved. Jolt pretty much wore all blue and his hair was slightly tinted a dark blue. Same electric blue eyes.

I waved back.

Optimus continued, motioned to a black man that walked up beside him. "This is my Third in Command, Jazz."

Jazz had springy black hair and an electric blue visor. He was wearing a blue shirt with a baggy silver zip-up coat. He also wore slightly baggy pants that were held up by a belt. On the belt buckle was the Autobot face.

Jazz slunk over to me and sat on the Camaro next to me and put an arm around me. "Sup, lil' Lady?" Jazz asked with an easy smile.

I shrugged. "The ceiling. The sky. Clouds. Space. Take your pick."

Jazz laughed and looked at Optimus. "Ah think we'll get along just fine."

Optimus chuckled and then indicated toward a man that was leaning against the red Ferrari. "That is Mirage, our spy." Mirage nodded at me. He looked Italian and was wearing a red leather jacket over a red shirt. He was wearing black jeans. He too had the same electric blue eyes.

"Our scout, Bumblebee." Optimus nodded toward a blond man who looked about nineteen or twenty. Bumblebee was wearing a black shirt with a yellow jacket. He too was wearing black jeans and had electric blue eyes that all the other Autobot's have.

"Uh.. Hi?" Bumblebee smiled shyly and gave a little wave.

I gave a little wave of my own. "Hi." I smiled back.

"Our younger twins, Skids and Mudflap." Optimus pointed to each of the two as he said their names. They looked to be about my age. Skids was wearing a green and black hoodie. His hair was a black with dark green streaks running throughout it. He was wearing near black baggy jeans. His twin, Mudflap, was wearing pretty much the same thing, except his hoodie was brown and black. He also had black hair, but instead of dark green, he had light brown streaks. They both had the same blue eyes as everyone else.

"'Ey girl! Hows 'bowt you hang wit' us later?" Skids spoke up.

"Ya! My bro and I c'n show ya around a bit an' we c'n get ta know each otha." Mudflap finished.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe moved between me and the younger twins. With their fists clenched, they growled a warning at Skids and Mudflap.

The younger twins put their hand up. "Whoa! What crawled up yo tailpipe an' died?" Skids said as he and his brother put up their hands in surrender and slowly backing up.

I looked at them curiously. I guess the younger twins were trouble makers. And something's telling me I should stay away from them...

Optimus sighed. "Our scientist, Wheeljack." He motioned to a man in his late 30's wearing a white lab coat, underneath the lab coat was a green shirt and grey pants. His hair kinds reminds me of Einstein's hair. He just had the whole "I've just made a new invention! Wanna see it?" kind of vibe going on around him.

"This is Chromia, Ironhide's.. Wife.." Optimus hesitated on 'wife' a bit. A woman also in her late 30's nodded to me. She was wearing military pants with a tight silver shirt. Her hair was shoulder length and dark blonde. She too had two 9mm on her hips. I smiled at Chromia.

"Her sister, Arcee." Arcee smiled and came over. She sat on the Camaro on the other side of me and hugged me. Arcee was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue tee. She wore a necklace with the Autobot face at the end of a chain. Her hair was a light blue that complemented her electric blue eyes quite well.

"We are going to have so much fun while you're here!" Arcee said happily.

I giggled. "I can't wait."

Optimus smiled. "And lastly, my wife, Elita-One."

Elita-one smiled at me. "Please, call me Elita." She said as she looped an arm around Optimus' own arm.

"Alright," I smiled back.

Elita had on blue jeans, a dark pink shirk, and a light pink jacket. Her hair was brown with a pink streak running through it. She too wore the Autobot face on the end of a necklace.

Something I noticed with all the Autobots is that they all have the same electric blue eyes. How could they all have the same eye color? Kinda creepy if you think about for to long.

"If you need anything, Lily, don't be afraid to ask." Optimus Prime said to me. I nodded before he turned to look at the older twins (who were still glaring at the younger two). "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. Will you two show Miss Payne to her room?" He asked them.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stopped glaring and looked at their leader before turning to me. Sideswipe got his sideways gin on his face and motioned to his red Lamborghini. "Shall we?"

I grinned and stood up from the Camaro and walked over to the red Lambo. "I think we shall." I said as I got in.

* * *

**Poor Lily. How could her brother do such a thing?**

**What kind of story would this be if there wasn't some kind of tragical event in Lily's past? Normally there is either a death of a love one, abandonment or some other horrible thing. Plot bunnies decided to get creative with this one... I think... Could be that I was trying to think of a good tragic background when my dad was watching Law and Order and this women gets raped and then murdered and I was like "Hey! I should do that... except without the whole murder part..." So I don't know who to give credit to on Lily's tragedy...  
**

**I couldn't remember the actual colors of Chromia or Arcee so I just winged it. I kept Elita-one as close to her G1 colors as best as I could.**

**If I missed one of the bots, then please let me know.**

Thank you**Sunstreaker's Girl **for the follow

Thank you **Sunstreaker's Girl** and** McCrane55 **for the favorites.

_**Please don't forget to review **_**:]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews and everyone who loves my story :D**

Invader Xen: **... Glad you like it :)**

Sunstreaker's Girl: **... Thank you. If the twins were real, I would cuddle with them everyday ^^**

Answerthecal: **... Thanks :)**

jgoss: **... I'm trying to make this as real as possible, I personally like stories that have real things in them. And thanks :)**

_To my dismay, I do not own Transformers, only Lily..._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It's now been a week since the 'incident' at the bank. One _very weird _week. Probably the weirdest week of my life! I mean, first I almost get kidnapped, then I get rescued and then taken by two _hot_ guys I kinda sorta might have a thing for... (Don't tell Sunny or Sides I just said that.) Then I meet their leader, SIC, WS (weapons specialist), and two guys from a secret military faction (or whatever it's called) called N.E.S.T.

I'm now slowly adjusting to life with them even though it's kinda hard. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker refuse to leave my side. The only privacy I get with them is when I'm sleeping or in the bathroom. (They learned the hard way of what happens when you walk in while I'm taking a shower. Let's just say Sideswipe got a hairbrush to the head and leave it at that.) They quickly learned to leave me alone when the bathroom door was shut.

As it is, I'm having trouble getting to sleep tonight. My brain just doesn't want to calm down enough to let me even try.

I sighed and flopped onto my stomach and looked at the clock beside my bed.

Great. Half past one in the morning. Ratchet's going to kill me. He makes me go to bed at ten (though I normally don't fall asleep till about midnight) and wants my up and moving by eight the next morning. Ratchet's currently leaning that I don't get up when I'm told to if it's before ten or eleven.

I huffed and got out of bed. I quickly changed out of my PJ's and into something a little more comfortable. My favorite jeans with holes in them, a loose red tee with 'Battlefield' written on it with a rearing crowned lion. Behind the word and lion was a shield and cross. (This is easily one of my favorite shirts.) I put on my slightly baggy zip-up coat I got from the men's coats in K-Mart. I put on my hat and glasses on before peeking out of my room.

Good, Sides and Sunny aren't around. They _really_ don't like it when I wander off by myself.

I stepped out of my room and locked it behind me. I started walking in no particular direction, just letting my feet take me where they want to go.

I know for a fact that when I sleep till noon tomorrow (it's not morning till I wake up), Ratchet's going to give me at least a fifteen minute lecture about the necessity of sleep. Oh I am _so_ looking forward to it.

Note sarcasm.

Hmm... I wonder what's for breakfast...?

Sorry, left field thought.

Anyways, back to the Autobots and my new life. With Sides and Sunny always looking out for me and keeping an eye on me, I can't help but feel... I don't know... what's the word I'm looking for?

Confined?

Restricted?

I guess either would work. They actually took their job at protecting me seriously. Which is kinda weird since Arcee said they usually pull a bunch of pranks and cause a bunch of mischief around the base. But ever since they were put in charge of watching over me, they've completely stopped.

I wonder what kind of pranks they like to pull?

I would love to help out in the future, but I always give things away. I do sometimes have my moments, but most of the time... I'm a dud. I can never think of a good prank to do. I always have to rely on others to think of something...

Anyways... onto other thoughts... Most of the Autobots are pretty fun to hang around with. Except Prowl. Prowl was _boring_! (No offense Prowl, but you need a little more emotion in your life and a little less logic.) If you can stand him, Ratchet was pretty fun to be around with. For an old grump, Ironhide was also pretty fun. Wheeljack has a tendency to blow things up, so I was cautioned to stay away from his labs or anything he makes. Jazz was awesome, he knew how to have fun. Sunny and Sides never let the younger twins near me, so I don't know anything about them.

Okay, let me narrow the list down by about a lot. Everyone was fun to hang out with. And ya know what? Sideswipe was right, everyone did love me.

Unfortunately, I was so lost in thought, I hadn't realized I had wandered into the main hanger until I ran into something hard.

"Ow!" I yelped as I fell to the floor. I sat up and rubbed my head where I had ran into a giant metal... leg?

I looked up and my eyes widened. I forgot about my head and just stared.

Towering above me was a big giant black robot with _huge _cannons on it's arms. Why did it's chest look kind of like Ironhide's truck's hood? Then again, why was I never told about giant robots living here?

"Oh boy..." I heard someone mumble. I didn't register the voice. I glanced around the room and saw more giant robots.

And why were their eyes the same color as the Autobots?

"Little Flower?" That voice I did register. Sideswipe. I looked toward the voice and saw two giant robots, one red and one yellow, looking at me with... Concern?

Something clicked into place inside my head.

Sunstreaker's Lamborghini was yellow and shined just like the yellow robot and Sunstreaker liked to wear yellow. Sideswipe's Lamborghini was red, so was the red robot and was that the hood of Sideswipe's Lambo on the red robot's chest? Sideswipe also liked to wear red and they both were wearing the Autobot face on their chests which meant...

I didn't think as my legs started moving on their on will. I only ran. I ran to the only place I could think of that I could have _some_ peace where no one could disturb me. No, not my room, everyone knew the code to get into my room. Some kind of safety thing. I ran till my chest and lungs hurt (I'm not much of a runner), but I reached my destination.

The roof.

It was the only place I had to myself and only Sunstreaker and Sideswipe knew I like to come up here.

When I reached the roof, I sat near the edge. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. I watched the headlights of cars in the distance moving like ants with lights on their heads.

I could say I might feel a little betrayed, but honestly? I feel more hurt than anything. Why didn't they tell me?

Now that I think about it, I don't really blame them for not telling me anything. They were probably just trying to protect me. But things now made so much more sense now, like when I first met Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at the bank and how their cars shivered when I touched them. Now I know what Sunstreaker meant when he said I drove Sideswipe.

But I just have to ask: Who made them? And where were they from?

"Lily?" I heard Sunstreaker ask from behind me, both he and his brother sat on either side of me. I didn't look up, only stared at the cars in the distance.

"We're sorry for not telling you sooner, but Boss Bot didn't want us to." Sideswipe said from my left.

"Trust us when we say we wanted to." Sunstreaker spoke up from my right.

"Can you forgive us?" Sideswipe finished.

I didn't say anything right away. "Depends," I replied after a minute of silence.

"On?" They said at the same time. It was kinda creepy when they did that.

"No more secrets?" Why did I have to forgive others so easily? "And you tell me _everything_." Oh ya. I always forgive. It's like a default of mine.

They looked at each other. "Deal." They said in unison. I said it before, I'll say it again. _Ca-reep-yy~!_

"Good, now start from the beginning."

"Okay. We're autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Sideswipe said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Autobots for short."

"Another planet? As in aliens?" I interrupted, narrowing my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Yes and yes." he said happily, answering both questions. I grinned and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Confusion crossed Sunstreak's face when I turned to him.

I fell back and looked up at what little stars I could see. "Number one: I knew it! I knew aliens were real." I whispered the last part.

"Well of course we're real!" Sunstreaker looked a little hurt. They both laid down next to me, making sure I had some space.

"Hey, you're an alien to us." Sideswipe put in. "What's number two?"

"Truuu... Number two? Heh. I guess you could say I got abducted by aliens."

Sideswipe started laughing.

"Ya, but you came willingly. So it's not really abducting." Sunstreaker snorted.

"That's only half true. Okay, continue on with the story." I laughed

So Sunny and Sides spent the rest of the night telling me about their war with the Decepticons (the Autobot's enemy and the ones who tried to kidnap me) and what it did to their home. I couldn't help but feel sorry as they told me about growing up and having to fight and become gladiators in the Pits of Kaon just so they could enough energon (they said it was pure energy and they needed it to keep them going. Kind of like how us humans need food and water, only they take in energy.) to survive.

They told me about before the war, called the Golden Ages, when there was no fighting and there were no Autobots or Decepticons. Only friends.

They said that they were sparked (born in our terms) near the end of the Golden Ages, before the war ever started. They explained that on Cybertron, twins were a rare occurrence. Twins are basically one spark (their heart/soul kinda thing... their essence?) in two bodies. They could communicate through something called a twin bond (I think that's what they called it) and send both thoughts and emotions through it. Kinda cool if you ask me.

After their war started, their people split into three groups. The good guys who were trying to fight for peace and the freedom of others: the Autobots. The bad guys who were trying to dominate Cybertron, but now that its dead, they're trying to take over the Earth: the Decepticons. And lastly, the ones who want nothing to do with the war: the Neutrals.

Apparently what brought the Autobots and Decepticons here to Earth was something called the Allspark. Sunstreaker said it was so powerful, that it could create new life from our tech. In '07, there was this really big fight in Mission City and someone named Sam Witwicky shoved the Allspark into the Decepticons leader, Megatron's, chest.

Now the Autobots have been living on their new home, Earth, protecting it and it's inhabitants from the remaining Decepticons.

When they were done, I couldn't say anything. I've never been in a war that has ravaged and destroyed my home. I'm not the one who was now living in secret on a foreign planet. I wasn't the one who had to lie to people about who I really was. I honestly don't know what to say.

We were quite as the stars started disappearing and the sun started coming up. I sighed and sat up and looked out over the base.

"And here I thought my life was bad." I whispered to no one. I turned to look at them as they sat up. "When I was four, my biological father left me, mommy, James, and Max, who was less than a year old, by the side of the road with no car or money. My Gramma had to help us get back on our feet and we're still struggling with money."

They got a look of sympathy on their faces as they scooted closer and hugging me. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Sunstreaker said softly.

"Ya, like Sunny said before: As long as we're watching over you, no one's going to hurt you." Sideswipe reminded me. I smiled and rested my head on Sunstreaker's shoulder. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I know." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

_'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'_

I woke up in my bed in my new room at N.E.S.T. some time later. (According to my clock, it was three in the afternoon.) I looked around and found two Lamborghini's in my room. (I have a garage door that leads into my room. I was kind of confused why they would put me in a room with a garage door, but after last night (or technically this morning), now I understand.)

I yawned and made my usual baby dinosaur noises as I stretched. I got off of my bed and fell onto Sunstreaker's hood. "Morning guys."

"Morning Lily, now get off." Sunstreaker grumbled.

I got off and put on a hurt look. "Fine, I'll go hug Sides." I walked over to Sideswipe and fell on his hood.

"Aww! Your hurt her feelings Sunny!" Sideswipe whined.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker grunted in annoyance.

"But don't worry, Little Flower, he doesn't like anyone touching him." Sideswipe continued as if he was never interrupted.

I sat up and rested my head on my hand and looked at Sunstreaker. "Well your gonna have to get used to it," -I got up and made my way to him.- "'Cause I'm the hugging kind of person." I said as I launched myself at him.

"Gah!" Sunstreaker yelled as I landed on him. Throwing me to the ground (well not really throwing, more like sliding), he reversed and transformed. (Now I know why the ceiling was so high up.) Crossing his arms, Sunstreaker glared down at me. Getting up, I grinned and jumped at his leg. I latched on and hugged him.

_Achievement!_ I mentally shouted and fist pumped. What that achievement might be, you are probably asking? Simple. I just made a giant robot do what I wanted him to do. Wait... no. They're mechs, not robots. Robots are just mindless machines and do as they are told without any questions. Mech's have feeling and can think for themselves.

Sunstreaker vented in what sounded like a sigh. "Go get changed, Prime wants you to meet everyone again. This time in our true form."

Still grinning, I slid off of Sunstreaker's leg and getting a change of clothes, I walked into the bathroom.

As I closed the door, I heard a sound like shifting and clicking metal and Sideswipe say, "Hey bro? I think she made you do what she wanted." I couldn't help it when my grin got bigger and do a little dance.

I changed, brushed both my hair and teeth as fast as humanly possible before exiting. I found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker back in their alt-mode (that's their vehicle mode). I grabbed my panda before hitting the open button on the larger door. I walked out and waited for the two Lambo's. When they were out, I closed the door and watched in fascination as metal slid around before clicking in place.

In the place of where the Lamborghini's were, now stood two giant robo-mechs. Mechs. They're mechs, not robots.

Sideswipe put on a lopsided grin as he knelt in front of me, offering me his hand. Putting my own grin on, I eagerly climbed onto his hand. I grabbed his thumb as my stomach was left behind when he lifted me. He placed me on his shoulder as they started walking.

I'm not afraid of heights or anything, but being somewhere between fifteen and twenty feet above ground, having nothing to keep me on a mech's shoulder except my tight grip on a piece of armor sticking out near Sideswipe's neck and a giant rocket launcher for my only hold is only a _little_ on the unnerving side...

...Only a little...

"Don't worry, Little Flower. I'll catch you if you fall." Sideswipe looked at me and said reassuringly. He probably felt my grip tighten as he started walking. I hesitated before sliding closer to his head and loosening my death grip. He smiled and turned his attention to the front.

This is going to take a some of getting used to.

"Soo... Is everyone going to be the same except ya know? Giant... um... mechs?" I asked one of my guardians. Why do I feel so weird calling them that? Oh ya, even as mechs, they were still cute.

"Yes, mechs. And yes, everyone will be the same, only bigger and made of metal." Sunstreaker replied.

"Are you two going to let me meet the younger twins." I asked innocently.

"No." They said together.

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Fine... Why?"

"Because they're annoying and we don't like them." Sunstreaker huffed.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and turned to Sideswipe for a better answer.

Sideswipe raised his hands palm up and spread his fingers. "We just don't want them to hurt you by accident. They tend to get sent to Hatchet for repairs because they got into a fight with each other."

I sighed and laid my back against Sideswipe's rocket, finally getting used to the feel of him walking. I couldn't really argue with that. I looked at Sunstreaker and pointed at the things sticking out on the sides of his head. "What's that?" ..._Stupid _ADD!

Sunstreaker turned to me and lifted an... eyebrow? I'mm pretty sure I just got that wrong... "What's what?" he asked.

"The things on the side of your head."

"Audio fins and vents."

Lowering my arm, I looked up and tapped my chin with my finger. "Audio... audio fins..." I whispered to myself. "Like ears?" I raised my voice back to normal.

Sunstreaker smirked (he really does like to do that) and Sideswipe snorted. "Ya, like ears."

I turned to Sideswipe as he spoke. "What about yours?"

"Audio horns."

"Are they sensitive?" I asked.

"Are yours?" Sideswipe answered my question with a question.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." I replied curtly. Then a thought struck me, "Is Optimus mad at me?"

"For what?" asked Sunstreaker.

"For ya know, finding out about who you guys really are?"

"Primus no! Boss Bot knew you would find out sooner or later. Personally, I think sooner is better than later."

"Well ya. If I had found out later rather than sooner, then I would feel hurt and betrayed." I mumbled my thought out loud.

We were quite till we reached a room I have never been in before with doors meant for something bigger. That something bigger was giant mechs and for the fourth time today, my eyes widened as I saw more mechs in front of me. _Big_ mechs. Bigger than Sides and Sunny. Though a couple were a bit smaller. But, still. _Huge._ If it wasn't for the fact that I was on Sideswipe's shoulder, I would feel small... Oh wait, I am small...

No one was paying attention to us till Sideswipe made a noise that sounded like he was clearing his throat. When he did, everyone turned to us. Two of the smallest mechs (one green and one brown) in the room shouted and started waving their hands in front of them.

"'Ey! What are ya doin'! She can' see us like tis!" The green one shouted.

"Ya! She cou'd spill our secret!" The brown one added.

Sideswipe looked around before turning to me and back to the smaller mechs. "Who? Lily? She wouldn't spill to anyone..." Sideswipe looked back at me, "Would you?"

I put on a hurt look, "You must forget who your talking to."

Sideswipe grinned and turned back to the two. "See? She wouldn't tell anyone."

"Lily?" The deep voice of Optimus Prime vibrated in my chest and I turned to it's speaker. My eyes widened as I saw the largest mech step forward. He was red and blue with flames and you could see parts of the semi that he made up his alt-mode (according to Sunny and Sides).

"Ya?" I squeaked out. I suppressed the feeling of wanting to run and hide or curl into a ball against Sideswipe for protection. Now I know how a mouse feels...

"I believe reintroductions are in order." Optimus said. I only nodded and looked on in amazement as I met everyone again.

Prowl: A big black and white mech, who's doors became door wings on his back and were extra sensitive turned into a Charger.

Jazz: One of the smaller one's, he was a silver mech who could turn into a Pontiac Solstice and had an ever present grin on his face.

Ironhide: Apparently the one I ran into last night and he wasn't to amused by it. He was black with two huge cannons on his arms and turned into a GMC Topkick.

Ratchet: One of the largest and most intimidating mechs in the room, he was green and turned into a search and rescue Hummer.

Jolt: Ratchet's apprentice wasn't nowhere near as intimidating as the CMO. He was shy and transformed into a blue Chevrolet Volt. (I had trouble holding back a laugh when I learned of his alt-mode.)

Wheeljack: He was a green and white mech with a mask over most of his face and flashing head fin thingys that flashed when he talked. He turned into a Lancia Stratos.

Mirage: He was a red mech who could turn into a Ferrari. Mirage can apparently create an impressive hologram that can turn himself invisible and according to Sideswipe, he's also able to somehow mask his energy signals that every Cybertronian has which makes him the perfect spy.

The smaller twins, Skids and Mudflap: Like their human forms (... What were they called again?... Oh ya, holoforms.), Skids was green and Mudflap was brown. Mudflap transformed into a Chevy Trax and Skids into a Chevy Spark. Everyone called them the Chevy Twins.

Chromia: She was a blue (Sunny called them femmes) femme and she balanced perfectly on one wheel. She transformed into a blue Suzuki B-King motorcycle. Apparently she's Ironhide's sparkmate, which basically means if they were humans, she would be his wife.

Arcee: She was a pink femme and transformed into a Ducati 848 motorcycle.

Elita-One: She was pink and silver and also had an alt-mode of a Suzuki B-King. She was the sparkmate of Optimus Prime and she led the three femmes.

Aside from Skids and Mudflap, Elita, Chromia, and Arcee were the smallest of all the Autobots.

So after meeting the Autobots again, we hung out in the rec room (that was the new room that I was brought to) and talked about pretty much everything till it was dinner. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe accompanied me to the mess hall for humans and we sat with Will and Epps. Since the cat was out of the bag, they told me about the fight in Mission City since they had first hand experience.

We talked till Ratchet came and told me that I had to go to bed. Me being me, I whined and complained (as did Sides) about it being to early. But again, me being me, I complied and did as I was told. I wasn't about to admit to being tired. Although I'm pretty sure Ratchet could tell I was tired. I felt a tingling run over me and again, making me squirm a bit at the odd feeling. It felt kinda like someone was touching my insides.

"Lily. Go to bed and get some sleep. You need it and you've had a long day." Ratchet told me sternly.

"Would you really consider being awake for seven hours a long day?" I asked in return.

"I suspect she had little recharge last night. Am I right?" Ratchet turned his head to Sunstreaker for an answer.

And of course a huge yawn had to break through at that moment.

"About eight hours." He replied.

Ratchet turned back to me, "Lily?"

"Ya?"

"Get some recharge."

"Bu-" I tried, but Ratchet interrupted.

"Now!" You could tell he was trying to keep his voice down. He was starting to loose his patience.

I sighed and looked down in defeat, "Fine." Something's telling me I shouldn't press my luck any further. I got up from the table and left with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe following right behind. We walked out of the mess hall and when we passed their real bodies, Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's holoforms disappeared. As soon as they were gone, the real Sides and Sunny transformed. I would have been in total 'aw' mode with eyes as big as dinner plates if it weren't for the fact that I really tired and all I want is to go to sleep.

A giant golden hand came down in front of me and I stopped just in time from hitting it. I looked up to see Sunstreaker waiting for me.

"I thought you don't like people touching you?" I asked him in confusion.

"As long as you don't scratch my paint, I can make an exception." Sunstreaker smiled down at me.

I smiled back and climbed onto his outstretched hand. "I'll try not to." I hugged his thumb as he raised me to his shoulder. Once on his shoulder, I curled up and drifted off as he walked.

I yawned one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

**My evil step-father took my laptop, so sorry for it taking longer to update :(**

**Sorry the reintroduction is a little short, but I kinda rushed the end of this chapter. But things are definitely going to be changing now that Lily knows about the Autobots ;)**

**Happy Birthday to me :D hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll give you a hint to the next chapter... **

**The Autobot's evil good for nothing liaison, Galloway... and sleep overs :) **Hope I haven't givin anything important away.

Thank you **karrknight18, jgoss, queenk8e,** and **Ladybugautobot**for following.

Thank you **karrknight18, jgoss, queenk8e, kali yugah, pinkiceangelbaby,** and **Ladybugautobot** for the favorites.

**Don't forget to rate and review, I'm living off of them**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday :D**

Sunstreaker's Girl: **... Well, Lily _did_ have a gun in her face and she ended up complaining about her tootsie-pop when it got taken**

heavenslilagl420: **... Thank you and more is on the way**

jgoss: **... who wouldn't be in awe when meeting an Autobot?**

karrknight18: **... Glad you love it :)**

Invader Xen: **... Thank you and I'm going to assume you meant 'next' instead of 'nexy'**

ForgotMyName2Day: **... That's a great idea :D I might have to use that in the future. And don't worry, I'll make sure to mention that I got the idea from you :)  
**

Answerthecall: **... Thank you and I will :)**

_I don't own transformers and everything goes to their respective owners. I only own Lily and my OC's._

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

"Galloway's comin'! Galloway _is_ **_comin'_**!" Mudflap and Skids came running into the rec room a few days after I found the secret. And let me just tell you, it took a lot of getting used to. I mean a _lot_ of getting used to. Knowing that I was living with giant alien robots from another planet was pretty hard for me to wrap my mind around. Especially when I found out that we actually have a lot more in common than I thought.

Before I could process what was being said, someone grabbed me from behind.

"Hey!" I yelled in protest.

"Sorry Little Flower! But Galloway can't find out you're here." Sideswipe said as he brought me to his chest plate right over his spark, wrapping his hands around me till I was curled up against him.

"Galloway's the one that want's to steal your weapon tech, right?"

"Ya, but we're a little more worried about what will happen if he finds out we brought a civilian here," Sideswipe said as he ran.

"Sideswipe, take Little Flower to our room. Galloway look in there. I'll go to Lily's room and make it look as if she was never here." Sunstreaker told Sideswipe, who nodded in reply before they split. Sunstreaker to my room and Sideswipe to his and Sunstreaker's room.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why don't you want Galloway to find me?" I asked as Sideswipe slowed and stopped. He moved a hand away and pushed on the key pad beside a door. When the door opened, Sideswipe slipped in and quickly shut the door.

"Because he could send you to the... the... what do you call it...? Oh ya, Prison! That's it!" Sideswipe looked down at me and hugged me closer. "Our evil liaison could send you to prison and no one would be allowed to see you. Not even me or Sunny." He pouted.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as best as I could. "Don't worry Sides, the only way Galloway will find out about me is if someone tells him." I reassured him.

Sideswipe rubbed a finger over my back. He moved over to one of the two beds and sat down. Sideswipe put me on one of his knees and was about to say something when he frowned and his optics darkened. They returned to normal and he smiled down at me.

"Guess where you get to stay while Galloway is here?" Sideswipe grinned.

"Sleep over!" I cheered, throwing my arms above my head. I might be a teenager, but that doesn't mean I have to act like one. On the inside, I'm still a kid.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in a field of red. I stretched and rubbed my eyes, trying to remember the night before.

"Hey Little Flower." I looked up to see that I was on Sideswipe's chest. Oh ya, I spent the night with my guardians.

"Hi Sides," I put a hand to my mouth and yawned. "What time is it?"

"10:30." Sideswipe said as he put a hand over me and sat up.

I stretched my arms above me and my stomach chose that moment to rumble and tell me it wants food. I let my arms drop to my side as I stared at my stomach with annoyance. Sideswipe laughed.

"C'mon, lets get you some fuel."

"It's food," I said absently as I looked around Sideswipe's messy room he shared with his twin and noted something missing. "Where's Sunny?"

"In the main hanger with everyone else, keeping Galloway occupied." Sideswipe told me as we walked to the mess hall. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to get the knots out.

"How long do you think he's going to be staying here?" I asked as we reached the mess hall.

Sideswipe put me down. Transforming, he activated his holoform before shrugging and answering, "Knowing Galloway? Don't know. He likes to pop in sometimes for a surprise 'checkup'."

"He sounds like a jerk. Hey I forgot my shoes in your room." I noted as I looked down at my Pooh Bear socks.

"Ya and you're also still in your pajamas." Sideswiped pointed out.

I shrugged, "I'd rather be in my PJ's than go bear foot. Can we stop by my room after breakfast so I can get a few things?" I asked as I got a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"As long as Galloway doesn't find you." I nodded and quickly finished my breakfast.

When I finished, I followed Sideswipe out where he transformed and let me ride on his shoulder. We didn't meet anyone on the way to my room except the occasional soldier, but they paid us no mind, which was good I guess. Sideswipe put me down in front of the smaller of the two doors.

"I'll stay out here in case our favorite liaison decides to do inspections or something." Sideswipe whispered. I nodded and put in my access code to the door. I rushed inside and looked around my room. Sunstreaker did a good job at making it look like I was never here. I looked in the closet and found my things tucked tightly in the back on the top shelf. If I was just glancing, I would have overlooked them. I frowned in annoyance. Of course my things are on the top shelf where I can't reach. Unless I climbed, but I'm not going to be doing that.

I sighed and walked to the door and peeked out to Sideswipe. "Hey Sides? I need your help."

Sideswipe looked down at me and turned on his holoform. "With what?"

"Sunstreaker put my things where I can't reach them." I said as I walked back into my room and to the closet.

Sideswipe grinned as he reached up and easily grabbed my suitcase that had all my clothes in it. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at how easily he could reach it. I hate being small.

Still grinning, Sideswipe put it on the ground. "Don't feel bad, Fun Size. You have an advantage that I don't."

I opened my suitcase and pulled some clothes out. "Oh ya? What's that?"

"You can fit into places I can't."

I mentally cringed. _That's what they both said..._ (Again, thank you Bliss.)

Sideswipe left my room to stand guard while I took my morning shower. When I was done and walking toward the door, I paused at the door when I heard voices filtering threw.

"... Can't go in there." Sideswipe said as something heavy thudded against the bigger door, causing it to rattle a bit.

"And why not?" Someone else said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Because, Galloway, it's on quarantine." Sunstreaker spoke up.

Galloway?_ Warning: My filter is no longer active! _"Damn it!" I hissed, jumping away from the door and looked frantically around my room for a hiding place. Okay, I know this is the stupidest place to hide, but it was the only place that I could get to in a hurry. I went to my bed and slid under it. I could have climbed to the top shelf in the closet and hid with my things, but I would have needed at least five minutes. And somethings telling me, I don't have five minutes.

As soon as I curled myself up, trying to make myself smaller, the smaller door opened and someone walked in.

"What's that smell?" The man, Galloway asked. I cringed, I forgot about the smell my shampoo and body wash put off.

"What smell? I don't smell anything. You're probably just making it up." Sideswipe said as the larger door opened.

I peeked out and saw them crouch in front of the bathroom, blocking Galloway's view of my hiding place. I crawled out from under the bed and slowly made my way to the larger open door. I was almost to the door when my phone decided to sound off my _300_ alert tone: _THIS! IS! a text message..._

"What was that? Who the hell are you?" Galloway yelled behind me. I cringed and slowly turned around.

"Oh shit." I took off running toward the Autobot's hanger. All the way, mumbling, "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit," under my breath.

"Hey get back here!" Galloway shouted after me.

I heard pounding footsteps behind me. I squeaked a little and forced myself to run faster. This is probably the fastest I have ever ran before. But of course I also have adrenaline pumping through me right now. As I ran, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drove up. Sunstreaker opened his passenger door and without thinking, I jumped in. Let me just say, that it was a good thing he didn't have his holoform active 'cause the way I landed would have been_ embarrassing _and I would have wanted to find a whole somewhere, curl up in it and die.

As soon as I landed, Sunstreaker grunted and closed his door when my feet were clear.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I sat up.

"'S okay..." Sunstreaker grunted. "Prime."

"Yes, Sunstreaker?" Optimus answered through the comm.

"Galloway knows about Lily."

"I didn't mean for him to find out!" I shouted in defense. "My phone went off in the wrong place at the wrong time."

There was a pause before Optimus answered, "Bring her to the main hanger. We can discuss things further there."

"I thought you have a meeting with that General dude... uh, what was his name?..." I trailed off as I tried to remember.

"Morshower?" Sideswipe offered.

"Yes! Morshower. Thanks Sides. I thought you have a meeting with him?" I addressed the Prime again.

"I do, but I am hoping Director Galloway will be less... hostile toward you with General Morshower there." He answered back.

"I sure hope the General is in a good." I mumbled under my breath and slouched in the driver's seat as Sunny drove.

We reached the main hanger to find Optimus Prime and a few other Autobots there. Out of habit, I reached for the door handle, but instead of the door opening up, Sunstreaker decided to transform around me. _Not fu__n!_ When he was done, I pressed myself against his chest and waited for my heart to slow down. I looked up at him after a minute with wide eyes.

"Please don't do that again."

Sunstreaker smirked and moved me to his shoulder. I grabbed one of his head fins as he started walking.

"General, I would like you to meet Lily Payne. Lily? This is General Morshower, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff." Optimus introduced us to each other.

"Umm... Hi?" I gave a little wave, not sure on what else to do.

Just then, Galloway came running into the hanger. He bent over and puffed as he tried to regain his breath. After a few seconds, he came over to the stairs that led up to the walkway where the image of Morshower was on a tv.

"General." Galloway said briefly before turning to me. "Why the hell is there a civilian here?"

"Miss Payne is under our protection." Optimus answered.

Galloway turned to Optimus. "And who authorized that? She is a teenage girl and they like to gossip about these things. By bringing her here, you are putting everyone at risk."

"Aww! I didn't know you cared so much!" Sideswipe cocked his head to the side and put on a lopsided smile.

"I don't. But she is a threat to national security." Galloway continued.

"Hey! I have a name you know? It's Lily Payne, and don't you _dare_ compare me to other teen girls. I'm _nothing_ like them. I don't go prancing around in the latest fashions just to get the attention of some guy who's only going to be interested in my body. I don't put on make up just to look pretty. _I_ don't starve myself just so I can fit into a smaller size. _I_ don't gossip. _I _know how to keep a secret. So you can just go ahead and take your accusations and _shove it!_" I slowly raised my voice as I talked. At the end, Sunstreaker winced as I yelled next to his audio, but I don't really care. All I care about is putting Galloway in his place.

When I finished, the hanger was quite enough you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was looking on in stunned silence. Galloway looked _pee-osed_ at me. Will, Epps, and everyone else in the room was looking between us, waiting for what would happen next. Honestly, I don't even know what's going to happen next. Truthfully? I'm scared of what's going to happen. I sure hope General Morshower is in a good mood and decides to pull rank.

"How _dare _you speak to _me_ like _that_." Galloway spluttered.

Though I don't really want to anymore, I stood my ground. After all, like my dad likes to say "You made your bed, now you have to lie in it". I slid closer to Sunstreaker's head. "I have every right to be here. The Autobots are protecting me from the Decepticons. So you can try all you want to send me away or whatever it is you want to do to me, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are just going to follow me no matter where I go." They both nodded in agreement. "Oh and one more thing. _Stop going after their weapon tech!_"

"Well, looks like my minds has been made up. You can stay with the Autobots, Lily." Morshower said.

"_What?!_ You can't be serious! That girl is a liability and she ca-" Galloway snapped at the General.

"That is enough, Galloway. She is staying and that's my final decision." Morshower interrupted.

"But you can-" Galloway persisted.

"I can and I just did." Morshower nearly shouted at the evil liaison. "Your dismissed." Morshower looked down from the camera before looking back up. "Your still here? I said your dismissed. I have more pressing matters to discuss than this." Galloway ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe? You two are dismissed as well. Take Lily with you and try to keep her away from Galloway." Optimus said to my guardians. They both nodded and turned away.

As soon as we left the main hanger, Sideswipe broke out in a huge grin. "Way to go Little Flower! You are officially the first person that we know of to tell Galloway off like that." Sideswipe held up his hand. I grinned and gave my best high-five I could while still on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"Well someone had to. He's a jerk. Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Rec room," Sunstreaker said. "Oh and Lily?"

"Ya?"

"Next time don't shout when you right next to my audio." He grumbled.

"Right. Sorry 'bowt that." I said as we entered the Autobots rec room.

Sunstreaker walked over to the couch (which I still find a little funny that they had a giant couch made for just them). He sat down and put me on one of his legs. Sideswipe went over to the X-Box 360 and put ina game before grabbing two Autobot sized controllers and one human sized controller. He handed me the smaller controller to me and the bigger to Sunstreaker. Then we proceeded to playing one of the few games that I am both good at and enjoy playing.

Halo.

I'm not sure why, but I'm not very good at Call of Duty or Modern Warfare or any other kind of game that requires you to shoot at someone. I'm only good at Halo. But hey, your not going to find me complaining, I love the game.

We joined up in X-Box Live to find my little brother Max and a few of my other friends online. We played versus a few rounds and the Twins and I kicked some serious butt. No one stood a chance.

"Hey! Hey! Not cool!" Slim Shady (he's one of my friends and for obvious reasons, I'm not going to be telling you his real name) complained as Sideswipe killed yet again.

"Hey, all is fair in war, Slim," Sideswipe laughed.

"I'm going to kill you, Sideswipe! I. Am. Going. To. _Kill_ you!" Slim threatened.

"Ah, give it a rest, Slim, Sides has been doing this longer than you have." I groaned.

"Fine, I'll just come after _you_, Musty. Son of a- stop killing me people!" Slim shouted into his microphone as Sunstreaker killed him _again_.

Max started laughing, "Hey Slim? That's the whole point of the game. Hey!" He shouted as I got the chance to kill him.

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha! You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Max." I laughed as I killed him.

"Wow! Not cool, Sideswipe, not cool." Skater said as Sideswipe ran up behind him and knifed him. (I gave Skater that nickname 'cause he likes to skate board and fall off and end up in a cast or brace or something.) Sideswipe started t-bagging Skater's body while laughing the entire time. "Double not cool, man!"

"Sideswipe!" I shouted in horror. I looked up to Sunstreaker, "Sunny, make him stop!" Sunstreaker complied and Gibb's slapped the back of Sideswipe's helm. A loud _clang!_ rang through the rec room.

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm. "Ow! Primus, it's just a game!"

"Right behind ya Musty," Slim said before he sniped me.

"Noo! Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you must avenge me!" I cried as I pretended to die in real life. "Oh hey, I re-spawned."

"Hey! No one hurts our MustyRainbow!" Sideswipe yelled. (And yes, my X-Box Live account user name is MustyRainbow. It was just a random name generator thing that it does when you get a new account. I've never gotten around to changing it.)

"Since when have I been 'yours'?" I asked him as I shot Skater.

"Yes, Sideswipe. Since when has she been 'ours'?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Uh... I don't have to explain myself!" Sideswipe shouted. Sunstreaker smirked and didn't press the matter. Sideswipe probably told him over their bond.

"Hey Lily?" Skater spoke up.

"Ya?" I cringed as Max ran over me with a tank.

"When are you coming back?" he asked me.

"Umm..." I looked up to Sunstreaker. He only shrugged and continued to play his game. "I don't know. Could be a while."

"You should come to youth on Wednesday. We're having a party for Red." Slim spoke up as he shot Sideswipe. (Red is our awesome youth leader.) "And we miss you."

"Really? Why?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ganged up on Slim.

"This is Red's last weak at helping out at the youth. Gosh darn it!" Max spoke up. Huh, one our parents must be in the room if he said 'gosh' and 'darn'.

"WHAT?! NO! He can't leave! He's what makes it fun!" I shouted. I looked up at Sunstreaker and glared. "I'm going back to Rolla on Wednesday."

"Not without Boss Bot's permission." Sideswipe said.

I turned my glare to him, "So ask him." Sideswipe sighed in exasperation before his optics dimmed. A couple seconds later, they returned to their original electric blue.

He returned to the game. "You can go, but Prowl and Ironhide have to come too."

"Nooooo! Why them? They're party poopers." I moaned. Did Optimus _really_ have to ruin the party by sending those two with us.

"Prime said something about 'extra protection'." Sideswipe explained as he put up his fingers and made quotes in the are.

"Hey, I gotta go. Dinner's ready," Max spoke up. "Oh and it's Beef noodle Casserole," he added before disconnecting.

"Awww! I won't some!" I whined to Max, even though he couldn't hear me. At the thought of one of my favorite foods, my stomach growled. I pouted and looked down at it.

"Looks like it's time for Musty to eat too," Sideswipe laughed. "See you guys Wednesday."

"Wait, you two are coming too?" Slim Shady asked before he got disconnected.

"Yep, we're on protection detail till further notice."

"Protection detail? Who are you protecting?" Skater spoke up, sounding confused. Sideswipe got up and posed a finger over the off button on the X-Box power button.

"Bye guys!" I yelled before Sideswipe could answer.

"Lily." He turned off the game console and took me from Sunstreaker. "What's Beef Noodle Casserole? Sounds gross." He asked as we headed toward the mess hall with me in Sideswipe's hand.

I thought for a few seconds. How was I supposed to explain what it was too them? "It's one of my favorite foods that my mom makes. It's exactly like it sounds, it has beef and noodles in it and it's a casserole. I think it has like cream cheese, ketchup, garlic, onion, and I think milk too. And it's not gross, it's good."

Sideswipe stuck out his tongue, "Still sounds gross."

I smiled and closed an eye, "Don't knock it till you try it. Next time your with me while I'm at the house, I'll have my mom make some so you can try it for yourself."

In the mess hall, I ate dinner alone (well Sides and Sunny were there, but Will and Epps were off in some meeting I think). I finished my dinner (which, thanks to Ratchet, consisted of nothing but healthy food) and we headed back to the Twin's room.

"So what do you want to do Little Flower?" Sideswipe asked once we were in their room. I tapped a finger on my chin and looked around the room. A large tv and movies caught my eyes.

"Have you guys ever seen _'Monty Python and The Quest for The Holy Grail'_?" I asked them. Sunstreaker frowned.

Sideswipe cocked his head to the side, "The What for the Who?"

"_Monty Python and The Quest for the Holy Grail._ It's a funny movie that makes fun King Aurthur and his knights." They looked at me with blank faces. I sighed and laid on Sunstreaker's bed. "Do you have anyway of getting movies?"

Sideswipe snorted, "Well ya, how else do you think we occupy our free time."

"Sweet, look for the movie." I tucked my arms behind my head and crossed my feet. I grinned up at them, "Trust me, your gonna love it."

Ten minutes later, they got the movie (I'm not really sure how they got it, I don't really care either), slid their berths together (they're actually called berths, not beds), and we were now waiting for the movie to start. I wiggled around in anticipation in my spot between the two mechs. The credits started.

"Why are the credits at the beginning and not the end?" Sunstreaker asked.

I giggled. "Just wait, it'll explain later."

Not long after, with lots of quoting later, the movie ended and we were holding our sides, laughing our butts off. (Well afts for Sunny and Sides.)

"Oh my Primus! Killer rabbits!" Sideswipe gasped.

"It's only a flesh wound!" Sunstreaker added in a British accent, making it even funnier when he said it.

I stood up and gasped between my laughter, "We... are the Knights... Who Say Ni!"

After that, I showed them to another movie: _Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The_ _Wardrobe._ They complained _so_** bad** when Aslan let the White Witch kill him. Toward the end of the movie, I yawned and curled into Sunstreaker. If I bunked with Sideswipe last night, then I'm bunking with Sunstreaker tonight to make it fair.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter didn't end like I had hoped it would. But I hope you still like it. I'm not even sure if I did Galloway right, so please don't get mad at me. I am planning on putting Galloway in future chapters in case your wondering.**

ForgotMyName2Day **gave me a great idea. Since I'm not very good at coming up with my own pranks, could you either leave a review or PM with prank ideas? If I like the idea, I'll make sure to mention who gave me the idea. Thanks :]**

Thank you **Zombiegirl0203 **and** guitargal3894** for following

Thank you **Zombiegirl0203** for the favorite

_**Please don't forget to review, they're food for the bunnies **_**;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

Sunstreaker's Girl: **... Thanks :)**

ForgotMyName2Day: **... #1- you should get your own account so I can PM you about pranks, you have really great ideas that I want to try someday. #2- I told my little brother about your idea of starting a Harlem Shake dance and we agreed that he would do the intercom and I start the dance XD**

heavenslilagl420: **... Thank you and more is on the way :)**

Ladybug Autobot: **... Glad you like it ;)**

Answerthecall: **... XD I know, right? and** **Thanks**

Invader Xen: **... It's alright about the spelling error, I'm terrible at spelling and normally have rely on spell check**

MiniAjax: **... Glad you like it that much**

_I don't own transformers, only my OC's. Transformers and everything else belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I didn't know it was possible till now. Apparently time really _can_ slow down. I spent the next week waiting for Wednesday to come. And it came... slowly... Here's the highlights of everyday leading up to Wednesday:

**Friday** (I talked with Slim Shady, Skater, and Max on Thursday):

On the firing range outside, I was leaning against Sideswipe's leg and watched in anticipation as Ironhide and Sunstreaker prepared to shoot the targets in front of them.

Jazz walked up beside Sideswipe and looked at the two as they got ready. "I'm putting my money on Ironhide."

I looked up at the mech as he spoke, "I don't bet, so you can count me out of the betting pool." It's true, every time I try to bet, I always lose. Besides, I don't have any money to bet with. I looked up at Sideswipe, "Who do you think will win, Sides?"

Sideswipe put a hand under his chin. After a second, he lowered his arm and looked down at me, "Sunny." We both looked back at Sunstreaker and Ironhide.

"Alright, old mech, you ready?" Sunstreaker asked as he raised his gun so it was now pointing up.

Ironhide growled at what Sunstreaker called him. "Watch who your calling old, punk."

"Hey Ironhide?" I spoke up. "Don't your holoforms have the same characteristics as your bi-pedal?"

"Ya, why?" he grunted.

"Well your holoform is in like..." I thought for a second before shrugging, "in its forty's. While Sunstreaker's is about twenty." Jazz snickered and Sideswipe snorted as I said Ironhide's holoform's age. Ironhide glared at me and I just smiled back as sweet and innocent as I could. Ironhide turned back to Sunstreaker and motioned for him to start.

"Nice one Little Flower," Sideswipe grinned, lowering himself onto one knee, he raised a hand. I grinned back and high-fived him. We turned to Sunstreaker as he continued to make shot after shot, shooting down every one of the drones.

A minute later, with his gun smoking, Sunstreaker was done. He lowered his gun and turned to Ironhide. "Your turn," he said with his usual smirk. He walked over to us. Now we wait and hopefully I won't give anything away.

Ironhide lifted both of his huge cannons. Pointing them at the first drone that appeared, he fired. Instead of the usual... whatever it is that comes out of their guns, a loud _pop!_ sounded and confetti shot out so now it looked like New Years in New York when the ball drops. I couldn't hold back any more. I snorted and burst into laughter. This was officially my first prank with the Terror Twins. Ironhide must have heard me laughing because he turned on and man did he look _maaad!_

I shut up and turned. I started running in the opposite direction. "Run away! Run away!" I chanted with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as we laughed and ran in retreat.

Rest of the day? Boring.

**Saturday:**

Ratchet called me to his med bay and Sunstreaker went with me. Sideswipe wasn't there because Prowl was being mean and sent him on patrol because of our little prank. Now Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have to go onto patrol till Wednesday, each working twelve hour shifts. My punishment? I have to help Ratchet with repairs in the med bay for like a week. I don't even know anything about being a mechanic. How Prowl even came up with something like that is just evil. Wait. Sideswipe said Prowl is evil when it comes to punishments. Ugh! I don't even _want_ to know how to be a mechanic... or in this case a... mechanic medic?

Anyways, I'm now in the bay and Ratchet is teaching me in his ways of the medic. Right now, I was learning pretty much the basics of everything. Hands are called servos, feet pedes, minds are processors, and so on-so forth.

Unfortunately, Sunstreaker wasn't with me to share in my misery. I wonder what he's doing? He's probably having more fun than me. Ugh! When is Sideswipe coming to pick up? And how long was I supposed to be here again?

"...Lily? Are you listening to me, Lily?" Ratchet cut into my thoughts. Oh yeah, four or five hours.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ratchet. You were using a bunch of big words on me and I don't do to well with big words. They confuse me." I looked apologetically up at him. "I also have always been a bit slow with learning things. Like for instance, when I was in first grade, I got held back just because I didn't know how to read. And in sixth grade, my mom had to pull me out halfway through the school year and start teaching me herself. I've just always had trouble with um... processing things, I guess." I shrugged. "Something my mom found out that really works in helping me to remember something complicated is to make up a story." I added helpfully.

"A story?"

"Yeah, ya know? Like with the splitting of cells, half of the sister chromosomes -I think that's what they were- would go to the North Pole to see the polar bears and other half would go to the South Pole to look at the giant man-eating penguins. They would have those cans with strings attached to each end and they would talk. The farther they got from each other, the further they split apart, until they were their own cells." I told him.

Ratchet vented and crossed his arms over his chest plates. He lifted an optic ridge, "'Giant man-eating penguins?'"

I shrugged again, "Yeah, I have an active imagination so these things help."

He vented again. "Fine." He raised his optics to the ceiling before churning to leave. A few seconds later Jolt walked in.

"Where's Ratchet?" I asked, looking behind him to the now closed door.

"Ratchet said he wanted me to help you." Jolt explained.

"... As long as you don't use big words."

Jolt laughed, "Ratchet explained."

"Okay, good," I sighed with relief. "Then I don't have to explain how I learn things?"

"No, but I have to ask: giant man-eating penguins?"

**Sunday:**

Nothing exciting ever really happens on Sundays. I tried to find a church, but it's kinda hard when #1: you can't find any that you like and learn something, and #2: it's also pretty hard when I can never get up early enough... Other than playing more X-Box with Sideswipe, Slim Shady and Skater (Sunstreaker was on monitor duty).

**Monday:**

"_**Spider!**_" I screeched.I jumped away from where it sat in the middle of the hall and hid behind Sunstreaker's holoform. (His bi-pedal was following behind us.) I peeked out from behind him and looked down at the spider. I looked up to see everyone giving me a weird look.

"That thing is as big as the tip of my pinkie," Epps said, looking down at the spider.

"Hey, give her a break. She's obviously scared of them." Lennox spoke up in my defense. He stepped on the spider.

Sunstreaker turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "You're scared of something that small?"

"Um, actually, I have an _irrational_ fear of them." I looked down at the remains of the spider. "Emphasis on 'irrational'."

**Tuesday:**

I woke up that morning to find my hair stuck to my face with static electricity. Must be a Tuesday. I yawned and stretched before snuggling closer to Sideswipe's side.

One. More. Day! Ugh! Can time possibly go any _slower_?!

**Wednesday ****_(Finally!)_****:**

_Finally! _Who knew time could go so _slow?_

"Is it time to leave _now?_" I asked Prowl impatiently.

"No."

"How 'bowt now?"

Prowl sighed and rubbed his olfactory ridge. "Just like the past two-hundred-nine times you asked me. The answer is still 'no'."

Five minutes later: "Now?"

Prowl looked down at me and vented a sigh. "Go get ready, we'll be leaving soon."

I raised my arms above my head. "_Wahoo!_" I ran to where Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ironhide were talking at a balk table in the rec room. I jumped and wrapped my arms and legs around Sideswipe's leg. "Prowl says we're leaving soon." I grinned as Sideswipe peeked below the table at me. I slid off and walked out from under the table. Sideswipe got up from the table.

"See you guys later." Sideswipe waved at Ironhide and Sunstreaker as we left.

Ten minutes later, we were waiting on the tarmac for the other's. I was ready to go and jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Little Flower!" Sideswipe's holoform laughed.

"I caan't! I finally get to see my friends again~!" I said happily. "How much longer?" Just as the words left my mouth, Sunstreaker, Prowl and Ironhide rolled up. Epps got out of Ironhide's passenger side wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. "Your coming too, Epps?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Yep, someone has to keep these two in line." He pointed over his shoulder to Ironhide and Prowl.

"Ah. Okay. I thought Will would have come along?"

"Nah, he has a meeting, or else he would have." Epps explained as a C-17 taxied up to us. We all got in and settled in for the long flight.

Six _long_ hours later, we were touching down at Fort Lost in The Woods and heading toward Rolla. On the ride there, ehh let'ss just say it was a good thing I was riding with Sideswipe and his holoform off... I was moving and squirming around trying to pass the time.

"Sideswipeee! I'm bored!" I complained as I plopped over and laid across both seats.

"We just passed Doolittle. Don't worry, we're almost there." Sideswipe said through his speakers.

"I sure hope so..." I grumbled. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Not without Prowl getting all up my aft."

"Awww!"

Ten-ish minutes later, I felt Sideswipe slowing down. I sat up and the first thing I saw was the Waffle House. For the second time that day, I raised my arms above my head and shouted, "_Wahoo!_" I returned to the passenger seat and started bouncing up and down.

Sideswipe activated his holoform and laughed, "Whoa there, Little Flower! We need you to tell us where to go."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Right. Just keep going down this road. At the second stoplight, you're going to want to make a left." I instructed. Sideswipe nodded and moved to the front of the group while there were still two lanes on the road. "Hey Sides?"

"Ya?"

"Can I drive since I know where to go?" I asked, looking over to him. He was quite for a second before answering.

"Sure." He said as he deactivated his holoform. "But I'm in control of the speed."

"Works for me." I grinned and climbed into the driver seat. Six minutes later, we were pulling into my church's parking lot. I got out while Sideswipe reactivated his holoform before stepping out of his alt-mode.

As soon as I was out, I squealed like a little girl and ran to the door. I stopped at the door and shifted from foot to foot, waiting for everyone else to park and get over to the doors. Sideswipe walked up and waited with me. Once everyone was at the doors, I opened it up and ran into the hallway and out the back door.

"Hey! Wait up Little Flower!" Sideswipe shouted as he ran behind me. I ran out the door and nearly ran over Keeley in the process.

"Sorry, Keeley!" I shouted over my shoulder. I ran over to where my friends and I usually sit when we have to be outside. I was about to shout to my friends when they saw me.

"Moonlight!" Bliss, CC, and Filly shouted as soon as they saw me. They ran to me and tackled me to the ground in a huge bear hug. (Bliss and CC gave me the nickname Moonlight one day when we were bored and had nothing to do.) (Bliss is short for Blister. Wanna know why? No you don't.) (CC's name stands for Crazy Chicka, courtesy of Slim Shady.) (Filly just reminds me of a baby horse and she also loves horses, so the name fits.)

"Hi guys..." I grunted from under their weight. They got off and helped me up.

"Hey Lily!" Slim Shady said as he and Skater walked up.

I grinned. "Hay is for horses," I laughed and hugged each of them. I turned to find pretty much the entire youth group around me, each person wanting a hug. If I had to choose who had the tightest, I would have to choose Becca hands down. I literally couldn't breath because of how tight her hug was.

After the hugs and introductions of who my new friends were, everyone went back to their game of volleyball or talking. Bliss, Filly, and CC pulled me out of the way where no one could hear us.

"Alright. Details. How did you meet two such _hot_ guys?" Bliss hissed to me.

"Yeah, girl! Spill!" CC spoke up.

"Yeah, and what _really_ happened to you?" Filly finished.

I looked around nervously. I knew this was coming. "Umm... Sorry guys... It's _literally_ classified. I think it's actually classified above top secret."

"Aw c'mon Lily! You can tell us!" Bliss pushed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her my best death glare (Thank you Sunstreaker for all those times that you like to glare). "The answer is no. I promised not to tell anyone unless I have permission directly from General Morshower or Prime." I stated firmly. "You can plead and ask all you want, but I'm not allowed to tell _anyone_ what happened. Not even my parents. Hell, not even my _cat_ can know what happened." And yes, I know I said that. My friends know that when I start swearing, I mean what I say.

Bliss raised her hands in surrender. "Fine... You just said 'hell'."

"I know." I sighed and looked down at my feet before looking back up to them. "Look, I want to tell you, really, I do, but I can't. I made a promise and you guys know how I am about keeping promises."

Filly stepped up to me and hugged me. "We know, Lily, you don't have to tell us." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks," I pulled away and looked at the three. "Shall we rejoin the party?"

CC hooked her arm through mine. "We shall."

We rejoined everyone who was now sitting around in the semi-dark, talking with each other. I walked to the Twins and they shifted to sides so I could have enough room between them.

"So you weren't lying." Sunstreaker whispered.

I looked at him with confusion. "Huh? About what?"

"About not telling anyone about us." Sideswipe put in softly so only I could hear.

"Well yeah, I made a promise and I don't break promises. Wait, were you two listening in?" I looked accusingly at them.

Sideswipe put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a side hug. "We were just making sure you were okay." I smiled and patted his shoulder while pulling away.

"I'm pretty sure I'm okay. I mean, I have the Autobot's two best front liners, Second in Command and Tactician, as well as your Weapons Specialist. And I have Epps here too.. I think I safe." I reassured them. "Now. Quit worrying about me and have some fun. Even Ironhide is having fun." We looked to where Ironhide was talking to Chris (another youth leader). "See? Now have some fun!" I grinned and slapped them both on the back before getting up and sitting next to Skater.

Something I love about my friends is the fact that we can talk about the most random of things and immediately know what the other is talking about. For instance, throughout the entire night, we somehow went from talking about snowboarding to food and then to Starwars. Don't ask me how, 'cause I really don't know. But, by the time youth ended, I got to know what happened to each of them in the past month that I missed.

Before anyone knew it, it was 8:30 and it was time for youth to end. I ran up to Red and gave him one last bear hug before I had to leave.

"Bye Red. Hey, don't be a stranger. You have to come visit us whenever you get the chance." I said as I pulled away.

"Don't worry, I will." He laughed. "Hey, you going to camp?"

"I'm gonna try to. No promises though."

"Well I sure hope you can, and I hope things get better for you." He patted my arm. "If you need anything, just call me."

"I will," I turned to leave. "Bye Red!" I waved to him.

"See you later Lily." He called after me.

I said my goodbyes to everyone else and was about to get into Sunstreaker's alt-mode when Max came over.

"Hey Lily," he called.

"What?!" I called in a fake irritable tone of voice that I tend to use with him.

He walked over and asked, "You coming to CAP next week?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I turned to where Prowl was getting into his own alt. "Prowler?" I called using Jazz's favorite nickname. Prowl's eye twitched when I called him that and I'm pretty sure if he was in his real form, his door wings would be in a sharp 'V' that _had_ to hurt. "Can I go to CAP next Tuesday?"

"CAP?" He asked.

"Civil Air Patrol. You can either call it C-A-P or CAP." I explained patiently. "Ah just look it up on google." I turned back to Max and answered his question, "maybe." I sat in Sunstreaker's passenger seat and pretended to pull it close.

Thirty seconds later, we were on our way back to the Fort for another _long_ plane ride back to my new home.

* * *

**I can honestly say that I wanted to get this chapter done faster, but it was kind of hard to when #1: I went to a Winter Jam concert and was gone all day and sleeping all day the next, #2: It's also pretty hard to update when the power goes out, and lastly #3: I was just having _so _much trouble with getting this chapter started. Hope you still like it though.**

***In case anyone is wondering as to why I haven't been updating "The Sparkling", it's because I've got areally, _really _bad case of writer's block on it. So, ya. Sorry 'bowt that. I'm hoping something will come to me soon, but no guarantees...***

Thank you **FreezingTime92 ** for following

Thank you **MIW-LOVER, MiniAjax** and** Mizuti** for the favorites

**Please don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

jgoss: **... I thought so too lol and thanks for understanding**

ForgotMyName2Day: **... Understandable, my mom is hesitant on letting me write story's as well, but she still lets me. hehe... Derpatron XD As for your question: Frag, I don't know... I guess anything with a good beat except for rap and pop. I don't really have a favorite song, I listen to a wide verity of music and I like a lot of songs. So no fav, just likes. My parents did dub my theme song _"Jesus Freak"_ by _Newsboys_ if that means anything.  
**

Autobot Shadowstalker: **... Thanks :)**

TransFanFreak101: **... Glad you like it and yes. When I get the chance, I MIGHT (no promises) make a one-shot of how they found out, but I'm not sure. We shall see... We. shall. see... ;)**

_I unfortunately don't own Transformers. Only Lily and my OCs._

* * *

**Chapter** **9**

"Hey Siders? I need some help." I looked over to him from across the table we were sitting at a table in the rec room (well I was more of sitting _on_ the table). For some odd reason that I still can't figure out why, Sideswipe really likes to play '_Go Fish_'. That's what we were playing right now.

He looked up from his cards, "With what?"

"With convincing Optimus and Prowl to let me go to camp for a week."

"Oh ya! Camp Widi-something," His optics brightened as he remembered the announcement at youth.

"It's Windermere and yeah, it's in like two weeks," I reminded him.

"I'll see what I can do. Oh and Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Go Fish."

An hour later, Sideswipe came back to our room (we dubbed it ours since I was sharing it with them) from doing whatever. I was currently with Sunstreaker watching him paint. Sunny was _awesome_ at painting (understatement of the centry there). He could make something look real but at the same time, make his picture look like it was painted. I wish I could do that, but sadly, my skills are terrible compared to him. (I can only draw dragons.)

"Hey Sunny. Hey Little Flower." Sideswipe walked in and laid on his berth. (Which was still next to his brother's from when I fist started living with them.)

"Don't call me that." Sunny grunted from where he was painting.

I got up from my place on Sunstreaker's berth and walked over to Sideswipe. "Hey Sides, you talk to Prowl or Optimus yet?" Sideswipe lifted me up and put me on his chest, right over his spark.

"Actually, I just got done talking with both of them. Optimus was pretty easy to convince, but Prowl took a bit more work." Sideswipe said as he stared at the roof.

"Soo.. The answer's yes?" Sideswipe looked at me and only grinned. "Wahoo! Sunny? We're going camping in two weeks!"

"Yippee..." he grumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll be in your holoform, so you won't have to worry about getting dirty. Only your holoform, but I'm pretty sure there will be showers there." Just then my phone went off. I looked to see a new text from Ratchet. "Ratchet needs me in the 'bay. The Chevy Twins got into another fight and wants me there to help with smaller repairs." I looked expectantly to Sideswipe. He vented a sigh and got up off of his berth with me now in his hand. I grinned inwardly. They were like my slaves. Where ever I wanted to go, they had no choice but to go with me.

We walked into the med bay to find the smaller twins getting their afts handed to them by Ratchet and his wrench.

_Clang!_ "Ow!" Skids yelped as Ratchet's wrench connected with his helm. I winced at the new dent.

"Hey Ratchet? Aren't you supposed to be fixing them? Not putting more dents in?" I asked before he could hit someone else. Ratchet turned and glared at me. I stared back, not even swayed. (Growing up in a family that likes to glare definitely has it's advantages.) "So, you wanted me?"

"I need you to make the smaller repairs. Jolt, make sure she does everything right." Ratchet said before turning back to Skids and started fixing an arm that was still attached by only a few wires. Sideswipe stepped up to the berth Mudflap was lying on and put me down. One of his legs was torn off just above the knee and Jolt was working on stopping the leaking that was coming from his chest and abdomen.

I helped out for a couple hours and got in a new lesson at the same time. Sideswipe had left after about five minutes, complaining on boredom. As we worked, Jolt taught me things that only hands on could teach. It was a good thing Jolt was patient, or else I'm pretty sure I would have been kicked out long ago. As it is, my punishment already ended. I'm not really sure why, but I have better luck with learning and remembering things about engines and gears and all the other fun things about the Autobot's anatomy rather than things with the human anatomy. It's actually kind of fun. Hence why I'm here when I don't need to be. I've actually learned enough to the point that Ratchet is once again trying to teach me his wise ways of being a medic.

Once the Chevy Twins' repairs were done and my lessons over, Sideswipe came back and took me to Optimus' office, where he and Prowl wanted to talk to me about something.

"Yellow Big Bot." I said from Sideswipe's shoulder when he walked in.

"Hello Lily," Optimus greeted in return. "I wanted to talk to you about CAP."

"Can I go?" I asked excitedly.

Optimus chuckled, "That's why I asked for you here."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Right."

"Lily, you may go to both if you would like, but you must have at least two other Autobots with you besides Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at all times." He said.

I cocked my head to the side and thought for a second. "Both? Wait, you mean both CAP and youth?"

Optimus Prime nodded, "Yes."

"Yes!" I echoed and fist bumped the air.

"One condition though. You will have to stay over night in someplace secure. If you were to go on Tuesday, you wouldn't get back until early Wednesday. Then you would have to leave a few hours later again. It would only make more sense for you to stay there." Prowl said, pausing his typing and looking up from his datapad.

I shrugged. "Works for me. I have a friend on post there, I could probably stay with her. If not her, then maybe I can stay with my family?"

"And who is your friend?" Optimus asked.

"Squirrel," I told him. "I have her number. I could text her if you would unblock my phone." (The Autobots put up some kind of signal blocker or dampener or something on my phone so I could only receive calls and/or texts from them, Will, or Epps.)

"No, we will continue to block your phone till further notice. You may call your friend from a secure line when we're done." Prowl looked back down to his datapad and resumed typing.

"Alright," I said with disappointment (because of the block still on my phone).

"Hey, Boss Bot. What about camp.. Something-mere?" Sideswipe asked, speaking up.

"Windermere." I calmly reminded him_ again_.

"Right. Can we go?" Sideswipe asked hopefully.

Prowl stopped typing and looked again. "You, your brother, and the femmes will be going with Lily." He returned to his datapad.

I grinned and looked to Sideswipe. "Oooh! Sunny's not gonna like this!"

In the Autobot's hanger, I waited while the phone rang. When Prowl had said that I could call Squirrel from one of the base's secured phone lines, I thought he meant that I could call her and talk to in a one on one conversation. _Not _on speaker where everyone could hear.

The phone rang a few times before it stopped and was replaced with a, "Hello?"

"Hey Zebra, it's Lily." -Don't ask... Okay, long story short, she needed a nickname 'cause she didn't have any and Zebra just popped into my head.-

"Hey Sweet-heart!" She called happily. I heard Sideswipe or Sunstreaker (most likely Sides) snort behind me. I facepalmed and shook my head. "Why haven't you been going to CAP?"

-Alright, in case you're wondering, CAP (or Civil Air Patrol) is kinda like a junior Air Force kind of thing, except not as strict. (For any of you who know what CAP is, sorry in advance if I get something wrong. I'm still pretty new to it. Heck, I haven't even gotten my first rank yet.) CAP is also associated with ROTC (don't ask me what it stands for 'cause I don't know).-

I sighed and removed my hand from my face. I leaned against the railing before continuing, "Okay, number one: Stop calling me that. Number two: You're on speaker in a room full of guys. And number three: I was about to get to that."

"..."

I smirked at her silence. I could practically see her expression with eyes as big as dinner plates. "The only way I will be able to go to CAP is if I can spend the night at your house on Tuesdays. Do you think I could spend the night this Tuesday and we can work from there?"

"Every Tuesday?" she asked.

"Every Tuesday." I echoed. "And I would have a few friends with me. Two of them will be guys and..." I looked to Optimus to find out who else would be going. _Please not Ironhide. Please not Ironhide. Plea-_

"Jazz and Arcee will be accompanying you."

_Yes!_ "Correction, Zebra. Three guys and one girl." I corrected.

"Uh.. My parents aren't going to allow that." Zebra stated.

I shrugged, "I figured. Which is why the guys are going to be sleeping in their cars."

"Hey!" Sideswipe whined.

"So it would only be you and someone else sleeping in the house?" She asked.

"A-yep."

"... Okay, hold on." The line went silent for a few seconds before Zebra came back. "Dad says it's alright."

"Sweet! See ya Tuesday!" I called in goodbye.

"Kk, bye Sweetheart! See you Tuesday!" She called back. I only grunted in annoyance as the line went dead. Zebra might be fun to be around, but she can be quite annoying sometime_s._

The next day...

"Hey Sunny~." I sang as soon as I saw him when Sideswipe and I entered the rec room. Sunstreaker looked up from his cube of energon in annoyance. I skipped over to where he was sitting at a table in the far corner.

"What?" he grunted when I reached him. I climbed onto the hand he offered me. He lifted me up to the table top and I slid off.

"Guess where we're going~?" I said as Sideswipe sat down next to his brother with his own cube. Sunstreaker didn't say anything, he just lifted an optic ridge. "We're going to camp!" I jumped happily.

"Yippee..." Sunstreaker deadpanned, taking another sip of energon.

"Jazz and the femmes are going to be there." I tried to make him feel better. Sunstreaker again, only grunted. He finished the rest of his energon, with Sideswipe quickly following.

Sideswipe opened his mouth to say something when an alarm started going off throughout the base. Both of them were on their pedes in an instant and Sunstreaker picked me up off of the table. I looked in confusion as they ran through the halls and entered their hanger. All of the Autobots were assembled and were Prowl was filling everyone in on what was happening.

"Our satellites show the Decepticons are attacking an upper North-West quadrant of North America called Alaska." Prowl was saying when we got there.

Alaska? Why Alaska? What was so important up- wait, did he just say Decepticons?

Sunstreaker walked to a new mech I haven't seen yet. "Bumblebee. Take care of Lily till we get back. Lily, stay with Bumblebee." Sunstreaker put me down next to Bumblebee and a couple humans I also haven't met yet.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime called to his troops. He transformed and drove out of the hanger to an awaiting plain, everyone followed right behind.

"... Wait.. What just happened?" I asked no one in particular, in confusion.

"You must be Lily." A guy about eighteen-ish stepped up to my side. "Bumblebee told us a lot about you."

I looked to the guy, "Huh? Oh, ya. Who are you?"

"Sam Witwicky and this is my girlfriend, Mikaela Banes." Sam introduced himself and the girl next to him. Mikaela smiled and offered me a hand. I smiled back and took the offered hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet ya and Bumblebee told me a lot about you too." I looked up to Bumblebee. "Uh, sorry 'bowt when I first met you. I didn't realize you were actually a giant mech."

_"It's alight."_ He laughed through his radio.

"Good. How long do you think they'll be gone?" Bumblebee shrugged and beeped. I blinked. "Uh..."

Sam laughed, "He said it depends on how many Decepticons there are."

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be it the Terror Twins' room." I walked off with them looking after me. The rest of the day, I spent watching tv, but even that wasn't keeping my attention. I was to worried about what was happening with the Autobots and if they were alright or not.

Early the next morning and after a fitful night of sleep the Autobots returned. I got changed as quickly as I could as soon as I found out they were back and rushed to the med bay to see if Ratchet needed me. As soon as the doors opened, I immediately took in what was happening.

Ratchet was shouting at Jolt to stop the leaking and they both were bent over one of the medical berths. Under the berth they were working at, was a large pool of energon (man, that's a lot of energon) and coolant. Sunstreaker was in a corner, looking.. concerned? I looked back to the berth the two medics were working at to see mangled and bent red... armor...

"Sideswipe!"

* * *

***Gasp* Oh no, Sideswipe!**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but oh well. I hope I made this a good cliff hanger :) I'm normally terrible with them so I try to stay away from them. But seriously? I couldn't help myself on this one. Hope you like ;)**

**Oh ya, I made a one-shot short for this a while ago and it takes place somewhere at about the beginning of this chapter. It's "The Pit Just Happened?: One-Shot" and I was even thoughtful enough to add English lyrics in the A/N**

Thank you **StarLight837,** **FireChild24 **and** TransFanFreak101** for following

Thank you **FireChild24** for the favorite


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleh! :P I _HATE_ writer's block!**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

Sunstreaker's Girl: **... Ya.. the bunnies decided to be evil and add something tragic :/**

Invader Xen: **... heh, read on and find out ;)**

MiniAjex: **... Thanks, hope you like the rest and it satisfies your curiosity  
**

TransFanFreak101: **... Well, at least you don't have wait any longer :D**

Tobotua-Snocitpeced: **... ;) yes, Sideswipe**

jgoss: **... Thanks  
**

EywaxBaby: **... Thank you  
**

Fallen Angel 1243: **... Heh. Well I did ;)**

movielover123456: **... Glad you love it :)**

**I assume I did a good job at the cliff hanger since everyone who reviewed wants to know if Sideswipe is okay :) ...I might have to make more in the future...  
**

_I do not own Transformers, only Lily and my OC's_

* * *

"_Sideswipe!_" I shouted in fear as soon as I saw him. Everyone turned to look at me, but I don't care. I ran to the medical berth to see if I could help, but Sunstreaker was faster. He intervened and scooped me up. Not caring about his paint job, I struggled to get a grip on his smooth armor so I could see over his shoulder and look at the unresponsive mech.

"Sideswipe!" I called again as the doors closed. "Take me back Sunstreaker! I have to help him!"

"There's nothing you can do Lily. You would just be getting in the way." Sunstreaker said calmly.

I shook my head as I felt tears start to sting my eyes. "I don't care! I have to help Sideswipe!"I struggled in his grip and tried to get to the now closed doors.

"Stop or else I'll get Ratchet to sedate you!" Sunstreaker hissed at me. I stopped, knowing he would. I whimpered and buried my face in his neck. I took a shuttering breath and started to cry, not even caring who saw. I just want my Sideswipe to be okay...

Sunstreaker vented and shifted me so I was now resting against his chest, above his spark. I pressed myself against his chest and I felt the thrum of his spark as it beat in steady rhythm. Sunstreaker started running a finger up and down gently along my back. I felt him walking and a door open and close. I felt him sit down, but I didn't care. All I cared about at that moment was Sideswipe and whether or not Ratchet and Jolt could put poor Humpty Dumpty back together again. (I know it sounds terrible, but he looked like Humpty Dumpty. He looked like a giant mechanical puzzle. I just pray that Ratchet and Jolt aren't like the kings men and are able to put him back together again...)

After a while, I calmed down and felt drained. Not only physically from crying and lack of sleep, but also mentally from worrying so much.

"Little Flower?" I sniffed and looked up to Sunstreaker. "Sideswipe is going to be fine. Don't worry, he's come back from far worse." He smiled down at me softly. I sniffed again and wiped my eyes before smiling back. I knew what he said was true. They _were_ ex-gladiators and had to fight in a whole bunch of death matches. But, it's kind of hard to imagine something worse than parts of Sideswipe being twisted, burned, and warped to the point that parts of him were beyond recognizable. Not to mention the giant puddle of his lifeblood that dripped in steady streams onto the med bay floor. I shuddered at the memory and leaned back into Sunstreaker.

At least Sunny is still here with me. I'm definitely grateful for that.

I closed my eyes. _Please, please, **please**! don't let Sideswipe go offline! _I silently prayed.

* * *

Sometime during the next day, Sunstreaker got a comm from Ratchet, telling him that Sideswipe would be fine and we could come and visit. As soon as the 'bay's doors opened, I looked to Sideswipe. I looked over his body and found no evidence him being close to going offline. My eyes lingered on his face. He looked so peaceful, as if nothing ever happened to him.

Sunstreaker put me down next to Sideswipe's head. I scooted closer and started rubbing one of his audio horns. (I found out by complete accident that he likes it.) After a while, I stopped and climbed onto his chest. I sat right over his spark chamber so I could feel it and make sure he was still alive. I looked at his faceplates and willed him move just a little to let me know he was alright. I sighed sat like that for the rest of the day, ignoring everything and everyone around me.

_Why do bad things have to happen to the people_ -or mechs in this case-_ I love? _My little brother got hit by a car when he was like seven (don't worry, he only broke a femur). One of my friends got murdered in a home invasion robbery gone bad. My biological father left me and my family by the side of the road with no money. My cat that my mom got only a couple months after I was born died (her name was Booster and she was my oldest friend). My older brother got sent to Juvie because of what he did to me, and now he is currently in state prison because he never showed up to court to pay for his ticket fines. And now Sideswipe is hurt and I can't do anything to make him better.

"Lily?" A voice said, interrupting my thoughts. "Lily, you have to recharge."

"No," I growled, "not until Sideswipe wakes up."

"You've been awake for two days. You _need_ to recharge."

"No."

The voice let out a deep sigh of frustration. Someone appeared and knelt next to me. I didn't look up from Sideswipe. They grabbed my arm and I felt a sharp prick in the crook of arm. I hissed in pain as I felt a needle start to loose it's contents into my arm. I started to pull away, but the hand that was holding me tightened. I started kicking out at the one who was holding me and heard a grunt of pain. The offending needle pulled away.

A couple moments later, I started getting dizzy and I only filtered in one last thing before I had the sensation of falling and everything going black: Sunstreaker was leaning over me and looking concerned. "Sorry, Little Flower," He said as everything went black.

Okay, let me just put this out there for future reference. I _really_ hate taking anything that aids me in sleeping or completely knocks me out. They always give me weird dreams. Like take now for instance. I was currently dreaming about two unicorns, one red and the other yellow. Oh look, now they had wings, so now they're Pegasus-unicorns. Now they're flying... Wait! Where are you going? Ooh, now I see. Is... is that a giant _Raphael_ from _TMNT?!_ And is he wearing a pink and sparkly _tutu?_ The frag!? Wait, no! Don't hurt Raphy! *Giant Raph started shifting and morphed into...* Holy crap! It's Darth Vader!

The scene shifted and I was now staring at the two Pegasus-unicorns. (I'm just going to call the P.U.s for short.) They were staring back at me.

"How long has she been like this?" the red one asked.

"Couple hours. Hatchet had to sedate her because she refused to charge till you woke up," the yellow P.U. answered.

The red P.U. walked up to me and placed a wing around me. I smiled and leaned into the warmth. You know, for a wing, it felt pretty hard. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" it asked, looking at me curiously.

"... Uni-corns..." I mumbled, getting closer to the warmth. Both the P.U.s snorted.

* * *

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I woke up some time later to find Sideswipe's hand around me. I yawned and stretched.

"Morning, Little Flower." Someone said. I whipped my head around to the source of the voice.

"Sideswipe!" I cheered happily. I got up and jumped onto his face, hugging him.

"Mmph!" he exclaimed when I landed. I felt Sideswipe smile (my stomach was right over his mouth) as he lifted a hand and patted my back before resting it lightly over me. I smiled and closed my eyes, rubbing my face against his. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Mmhmph," he mumbled into me.

I looked up at him. "Huh?" Sideswipe opened his mouth and I felt something wet on my stomach. My eyes widened and I shot off him like a bullet from a gun. "Ewww!" Sideswipe just _licked_ me! (If there is one weakness I have [besides spiders], it's being licked. I _hate_ getting licked.) I glared at him as he grinned at me. I looked around the room and noticed something missing. "Where's Sunny?"

"Getting some energon. Were you really going to stay awake till I woke up?"

I nodded, "Ya. Why didn't anyone wake me up when you woke up?" I started rubbing one of his horns.

Sideswipe smiled and closing his optics. "Because you looked so peaceful." He said as his engine started purring.(I guess everyone looks peaceful while they're sleeping.) I smiled. Just then, Sunstreaker walked in with two cubes of energon. He sat down in the chair next to the berth and put one of the cubes next to his brother. He leaned back and started sipping his energon.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked as Sideswipe sat up to drink his own energon.

"About eighteen hours." Sunstreaker said from around his energon.

_Eighteen?! _Ugh! I'm going to have _so_ much fun getting to sleep tonight. I looked up to Sideswipe and asked, "How long ago did you wake about?"

He paused drinking and looked at me, "Uhm.. nine to ten hours." I groaned and flopped onto my back. My stomach of course, had to choose that moment to grumble and demand food.

"I'm hungry." I just _love_ stating the obvious.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you that you look great in a uniform?" Sideswipe said with a sideways grin, leaning on a wall in our room.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. I was currently putting things into a backpack for tonight. I stopped packing. Did Sideswipe do what I think he just did? I shrugged it off and resumed packing. "Zebra told me. She said it fits my curves perfectly."

Sunstreaker Gibb's slapped his twin.

"Ow! What?" Sideswipe rubbed the back of his head and looked at his yellow half. Sunstreaker only glared at him. Sideswipe turned back to me. "I'm still not convinced your friend doesn't secretly like you."

"Think what you want, but Zebra is my friend and I don't really care if she secretly likes me because I am straight." I zipped up my backpack. "Okay, I'm done."

Sunstreaker quirked an optic brow. "Straight?"

"Straight means that a girl only likes guys. If a guy is straight, that means he only likes girls." I pointed at myself, "I am straight, meaning I only like guys." Before I could stop myself, my ADD kicked in, taking away my brain-mouth filter. "Of course there are those who like the same sex. Guys who like guys are gay. Girls who like other girls are lesbians. It's pretty simple to tell between the two. Guys who are gay like to dress up like girls. Girls who are lesbians like to dress up like a guy. Why? I have no idea."

Sideswipe crouched in front of me and poked me softly. "But you dress like a male. Doesn't that make you a lesbian?"

I swung my backpack onto my back and looked into his optics. "Nope. Like I said before when I didn't know who you really were, I'm a tomboy. I like to dress like a guy and I like to do things that a guy does, but I also sometimes like to do girly things... depending on what it is. I'm confusing you, aren't I?" I stopped, looking between them. They both nodded. I shrugged, "Eh, oh well. I tried. Truthfully, the whole thing confuses even me."

"Humans are so weird." Sideswipe mumbled, standing back up.

"You're so weird." I grinned up at him, walking to the door.

"Not going to argue there." Sunstreaker agreed as we walked out of our room to the awaiting plane.

* * *

Okay, I _really_ wish I could tell what we talked about in CAP, but some of the things is below top secret and at the same time, you need to have special clearance to be able to know these things... I hope I'm not breaking any laws or something by saying that much...

So any ways, once CAP got done, we went over to Zebra's house. Her parents were pretty welcome, but pretty hesitant about the Twins. No surprise there though. Zarina on the other hand was all over them and Jazz. (The Twins didn't seem to happy with how her being uh.. "clingy from a distance" I guess you could say.) Relatively speaking though. She asked (in my opinion) _way_ to many questions.. that came to close to her finding out about the Autobots.

That night, the guys had to sleep with Zebra's little brother, Alex. (Her parents didn't think it was to fair that they had to sleep out in their cars.) Arcee and I were staying in Zebra's room. We stayed up most of the night watching movies and talking about.. stuff... I'm not going say what we talked about. It's like CAP. You need to have special access to know what happened. (NO HOMO!)

Anyways. Wednesday basically consisted of waking up and spending more time with my friends and family. And lets just say I refused to leave Sideswipe's side. He didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, I think he enjoyed it.

At about two, we left Zebra's house for my own so I could spend some time with my family. Heh, le-et's just say that my mom and dad gave me lots of hugs. And my cats and dogs also gave me lots of love. Except for Max. He pretty much ignored me, but no surprise there. Me on the other hand, I rushed him and gave him my biggest bear hug I could give him. I would never admit it out loud, but I missed him.

Man, I missed my family. We caught each other up on what was happening. The only thing I didn't tell my family about was the fact that my new friends were actually giant sentient robots from another planet. They didn't even ask about it which is a good thing because I am a _terrible _liar. While we talked, we did something I'm pretty sure no one else does. We played board games. And something I learned: Do **NOT** play Monopoly against Jazz or Sideswipe. You will get bankrupt so fast, it'll maker your head spin. But in the end, everyone had fun. (Except for Sunstreaker. He refused to play any games.)

After we finished playing, we had dinner and true to my word, I asked my mom to make Beef Noodle Casserole. She did and when the 'Bots tried it, they liked it like I knew they would (Sideswipe even asked for thirds. Snob. No offense Sides). Because my mom is (not trying to gloat here or anything) _the best _cook I know of.

Once we were done, we all (except for my mom and dad) left for youth. Max rode with Jazz while I was with Sideswipe. I hope Sunstreaker isn't getting jealous of all the time I've been spending with Sideswipe... We arrived at youth, played some games, had our service, then we sang worship songs, and then spent some time alone in His presence. Let me just tell you, my guardians never looked so out of place than they did now. Jazz took it all in stride like he normally did while Arcee hesitantly joined in. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe might have looked uncomfortable, but they never left my side the entire time. I just had to smile at that. They're taking this whole guarding me thing seriously and I couldn't help but find it all a little cute.

At the end of youth, I said goodbye to my friends and decided to ride with Sunstreaker as we made our way back to my house to drop Max off.

"I'm surprised you're not riding with Sideswipe." Sunstreaker observed as he deactivated his holoform when we were far enough away from the youth.

I looked to the dash and smiled. "I just thought you were lonely since I've been with Sides more than you since he woke up." I felt Sunstreaker's engine rumble through the seat.

"I appreciate the thought."

I was quite for a few seconds before speaking up, "Sunny? What would you do if the Decepticons were all gone and you could return back to Cybertron?"

Sunstreaker was silent as he thought about it. "I never really thought about it, but I guess I would visit the old places Sideswipe and I used to hang out. But since Cybertron is dead and the All Spark is gone, we have no way of bringing life back to our planet. It just wouldn't be the same."

"Do you think if you _are_ able to go back, I could go with you?"

"Possibly. But it would depend on if we are even able to get back."

"Ya, I hadn't thought of that." I leaned my head against the window and the stars slowly get brighter as we left Rolla behind us. We rode in content silence all the way back to my house. Once there, I got out of Sunstreaker and walked inside to give my parents one last hug before I had to leave again. Being ever dutiful, my favorite twins followed me in while Arcee and Jazz kept an optic out outside. I gave my parents and pets one last goodbye hug and turned to leave when they stopped me.

"Hold on a second, Lily." My dad said, stopping me from walking out the door. I turned around and looked at him curiously. My mom stepped up to me and she had a small wiggling mass of black fur that hadn't been there before. The small furry thing let out a couple pitiful meows. My eyes widened as soon as I both saw and heard it. It was a kitten!

"We thought you might like to have something that reminds you of home with you. We didn't name him yet, we thought we would let you." My mom explained as she held the mass of fur out to me. My eyes continued to widen as I carefully took the small wiggling mass. It looked just like my first cat, Booster (except Booster was a girl). Just like Booster, he was all black and had cute little green eyes that just made you want to snuggle with him and love him and never want to let him go. I grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning after seeing all the presents under the tree. I turned to my guardians and put on my cutest puppy-dog pout I could.

"Pwetty pweese?" I pouted, pulling the small kitten to my face, rubbing it's oh-so-soft fur with my cheek. Sideswipe melted at my look and reached out to pet the soft fur of the kitten while Sunstreaker winced slightly. The latter glared at the former before sighing heavily and walking out the door, most likely to talk to Jazz. I smiled down at the kitten that was now snuggled contently in my arms and purring happily at all the loves he was getting.

I wonder what I should name him...? I don't know. I'll have to wait till I figure out his personality a bit more before I can do anything.

I handed the kitten to Sideswipe, who gladly took him, and turned to my family. "Thank you!" I gave them all huge hugs, even a very reluctant little brother. I turned back to Sideswipe and the kitten as Sunstreaker walked in.

"It can come with us, but that thing isn't riding with me." Sunstreaker said while glaring at the small black fuzz ball that was still in Sideswipe's arms.

"He is not an it or a thing. He is a he and his name is Salem." I told him while crossing my arms and glaring at him. So much for waiting on the personality. "And fine, I'll just ride with Sideswipe."

"Salem?" My mom asked from behind me. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Ya, ya know? From _Sabrina The Teenage Witch_?" I explained. My dad snorted as he turned and sat at his desk chair.

"We need to get going." Sunstreaker said, motioning toward the door. I looked back at him and nodded before giving my family and pets one last hug. I gently took Salem from Sideswipe and looked back at my family.

"Bye, love you guys!" I called as we walked out the door. I got into Sideswipe's alt-mode and he slid the seat belt over me while I got my newest family member comfortable. The Autobots pulled out of my long driveway and turned onto the road that led to Rolla. I looked one last time at my house and felt a strange heaviness on my heart.

I don't know why, but this feels like the last time I'm ever going to see my family again.

"You alright, Little Flower?" Sideswipe's holoform spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked over to him. "Huh? Oh, ya. I'm alright. I just have a weird feeling, that's all." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't press for an explanation which I was grateful for. I looked down at the small kitten that was sleeping safely in my arms. "Hey Siders? Can we stop by the store and get a few things for Salem?"

"Ya, sure." So we stopped by Wally-World (Walmart) and bought the basic necessities needed for owning a cat. Once we were done, we were back on our way to Fort Lost In The Woods where from there, we would take the usual plane back to what I have dubbed 'Area 51' (the Autobot base).

The next day was spent playing with Salem (I took him everywhere I went) and introducing him to everyone. I even met Sam and Mikaela again. I apologized to them about me wandering back to my room when Sunny asked (more like demanded) for them to keep an eye on me. They said it was alright and they understood. I even made sure that neither Sideswipe or Sunstreaker got mad at Bumblebee for not being able to keep an optic on me. Once that was done, I became quick friends with Bumblebee's charge and his girlfriend.

"So, Lily, how has your stay with the Autobots been?" Mikaela asked. We were currently walking aimlessly around outside the hangers with mine and Sam's guardians following us not to far away.

"Pretty good. Everyone has been pretty nice to me so far. Except for Ironhide for a little bit. Sunny, Siders, and I stuck confetti in his cannons and it took him a couple days to get over it. Ratchet and Jolt also have been teaching me how to be a medic like them." I said as I shifted Salem around so his claws weren't digging into me anymore.

"What's it like to have the Terror Twins as your Guardians?" Sam asked, looking back at the three who were following us.

I laughed quietly, "It's awesome! They always want to make sure I'm both happy and safe. They'll do anything to make sure I am. They also love to play pranks and sometimes I get to help out."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" I turned and smiled at Mikaela.

"I think it's cute."

Sam cleared his throat. We both looked at him with amusement.

"Why don't you go hang out with the other guys, Sammy?" Mikaela nodded toward the mechs behind us. He took his Que and hurried to the others, happy to get away from us and our girl talk.

"Hey Mikaela? Your boyfriend is cute." I told her once he was out of hearing range.

Mikaela laughed, "Yes I know and he's all mine." She winked and we continued walking.

I held up one of my hands in surrender (my other one being full of a kitten). "I wasn't saying I wanted him for myself. You wanna hold Salem?" I asked, holding Salem out to her. He gave a pitiful meow and Mikaela gave an 'Aww!' before taking him and holding his fragile little body close to hers. "So what was the big fight with the Decepticons like?"

"It was pretty scary. I wasn't sure if we would survive or not."

I pictured myself in her place. "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I would have had a mental breakdown if I was there. What about Sam?"

"Well, he had to run in the middle of the battle, got thrown off of a roof, and then got stuck in a fight between Optimus and Megatron. Oh, and he also shoved the All Spark into Megatron's chest."

I nodded, "Sunny and Sides told me about the last part. I think he was really brave to do that. If it wasn't for him, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be standing here talking about it right now."

Sideswipe walked up to us at that moment. We stopped talking and walking, both pf us looking up at him. "Hey Lily, Optimus just sent out a public comm saying that we're moving to a different base."

"Really? Where?"

"Someplace in the middle of the ocean called Diego Garcia."

"Middle of the ocean?!" I squeaked out. "How am I supposed to go to CAP or youth group? What about camp next week?"

Sideswipe put on a lopsided grin. "Well, actually, Wheeljack and Ratchet have been working on something that will help with that."

"Really? Is that where Wheeljack went and Ratchet keeps going?" I asked as Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, and Sam walked over.

"Yes. We'll be leaving in a few days, so we have to go get ready." Sunstreaker said from behind us.

I looked to where Sam was hugging Mikaela from behind. "Are you guys going too?" They looked up Bumblebee, who nodded.

"_Summer only_." Bumblebee said through a radio clip.

"Sweet!" I gently took Salem from Mikaela. "See you guys later!" I walked between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe all the way back to our room to back what little belongings I do have. I would have helped them out with packing, but their stuff is just a little too big and heavy for me to lift.

Oooh! I can't _wait_ to see the new base!

* * *

**Ok, I couldn't keep Sideswipe hurt for to long. I just love him way to much. And in case anyone is wondering, yes Civil Air Patrol is real. Just go to Google and look it up.**

**I was also wondering if anyone would like to beta my story and help me out with grammar, spelling, punctuation, and other things where it's needed. Thanks :)**

Thank you **EywaxBaby, Jazz Is My Lil Ninja,** **Fallen Angel 1243** and **movielover123456** for following

Thank you **TFSTARFIRE, Salimiome EywaxBaby, Blood vampire princess,** **Jazz Is My Lil Ninja** and **Eleyond **for the favorites

_Hope you liked this chapter, please don't forget to leave a review, follow me or my story, and/or favorite me or my story._


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My dad took my laptop and as it is, I'm not even supposed to be on it right now :/ eh, oh well. If it means getting the next chapter up, then I can deal with it being gone a couple more days if my dad finds out. Also, I'm not able to reply to any reviews for the last chapter, so I'll try and answer those in the next one.  
**

_**Everybody say 'Thank You' to TransFanFreak101 for being my beta :)**_

_I don't own transformers. Only my OCs and the plot._

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

...

...

...

"How 'bout now?"

"Primus! For the last time femme! No, we are not there yet!" Ironhide shouted at me in frustration. (We were on the plane to the new base in Diego Garcia and I asked like, every five minutes.)

"I was just askin'. Sheesh." I pouted as I slouched over to where Sideswipe's holoform was playing with Salem.

"Sideswipe!" I picked up Salem so I wouldn't accidentally hurt him before falling onto my back, into his lap. "I'm booorredd!" I complained as I put Salem onto my chest and let him crawl around.

"Well, why are you bored?" he asked as he continued to play with Salem.

"Because there is nothing to do."

Sideswipe stopped playing and lightly rested an elbow on my stomach, he rested his chin on said arm. He was quite for a few seconds before he grinned and started attacking me. He grabs my sides right under my rib cage and starts tickling the only place I'm actually ticklish. I burst out laughing and feebly tried to bat the offending hands away. All the while trying to stay still so I wouldn't accidentally hurt Salem or knock him off of where he was laying on my chest.

It wasn't working out to well... Will actually had to come over and take him from me.

"Stop it...! Stop... it...!" I wheezed out as I laughed. I curled up and held my sides to try and make him stop. But to no avail. He continued his assault till I was literally crying from laughing so hard.

After a few minutes, he stopped, allowing me to catch my breath. I panted and giggled a little even after he stopped.

"There. Are you bored anymore?" He asked.

I looked up at him and grinned while wiping the rest of my tears away. I nodded and stifled a yawn, but failed.

Sideswipe smiled warmly down at me, "Get some recharge, Little Flower. I'll wake you when we get there."

I smiled up at him and curled myself into a loose ball right there on his lap. I yawned one last time before shifting a little to get more comfortable and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up sometime later to find myself no longer in the plane, but in a semi-dark room. (The Twins learned to leave a small light on for me since I tend to get up in the middle of the night sometimes.) I yawned and stretched. I looked around to find myself on Sideswipe's warm chest plates and one of his hands over me as sort of a living blanket. I smiled and lied back down. Closing my eyes, I started drifting off again when a stray thought hit me like a brick wall.

Where was Salem?

I sat up quickly and looked around with worry. I looked to Sideswipe's head to wake him up but stopped and grinned at what I saw.

Right there on his left shuttered optic, was Salem. Curled up without a care in the world as to where he was sleeping.

I wiggled out from Sideswipe's hand and carefully made my way to Salem. But to get to him, I had to crawl to Sideswipe's shoulder and climb down so I was now standing on the berth next to his head (I could have climbed onto his face, but I didn't want to be rude and accidentally wake him up). From there, I had to stretch as far as I could so I could grab Salem. It took a little work, but after a few failed attempts, I found him and carefully brought him down. I put his small purring frame in the crook of my arm before curling myself up next to Sideswipe's warm neck cables. I drifted off once again to the sound of Salem purring quietly with content.

* * *

A few hours later, I woke up to Sideswipe moving. I groaned and scooted closer to him.

Sideswipe shifted away from me and sat up."Hey, Little Flower. Time to get up." He nudged me with a finger.

"I don' wanna."

"Well then I guess you can't go to camp." Sunstreaker said from somewhere behind me. That's all it took to get me up. I snapped my eyes open and stood up.

"Whoa." I put a hand to my head and stretched an arm out as my sight turned black and I started getting dizzy. "Stood up to fast." After a few seconds it went away and I looked up at Sunstreaker. "That was mean."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, "Just get ready so I can get this done and over with."

Sideswipe reached down and lightly picked me, putting me onto the floor in front of a small human sized door. "They made a small room for you in our room when they found out you were living with us. So now you don't have to go halfway across the base to use the human washracks and you get a room all to yourself." Sideswipe explained as I peeked into the new smaller room.

It was a decent sized room, although it was still bigger than anything I've ever had before. It was more like a medium sized apartment. As soon as I opened the door, I was in what looked like a living room. About ten feet away from the right wall was a couch and on the wall was a large flatscreen T.V. At the left wall in the corner nearest the door was a medium sized personal kitchen. In the far left corner was Salem playing with some new toys. Walk through the living room and you come across a hallway. In the hallway were two doors. The one on the right led to my new room and the one on the left led to the bathroom.

Sideswipe's holoform appeared next to me. "So what do you think?"

"Uhm. Well... I've never had a place like this all to myself before."

Sideswipe shrugged, "Well, you can share it with us."

"I could... but first I have to take a shower and get ready to go to camp." I turned to my suitcases that I found in my new room and got some clothes out along with all the other necessities needed.

After I was done getting ready and playing around with Salem for a little, I gave him to Mikaela for her to look out for him while I was away at camp. The Twins and I walked over to a separate hanger to where we met up with Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One, Jazz, and Jolt. We walked inside to see Wheeljack and Ratchet messing around with what looked like a giant computer that was connected to a large round thing that reminded me of the Stargate from well, the movie _Stargate_ except bigger and more complex.

"Wa-ho! What is that?" I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the thing in front of me.

"It's called a ground bridge," Wheeljack explained, his headfins flashing as he talked. "It's a smaller, weaker version of a Space Bridge. The ground bridge will send us through time and space and let us be able to get from one place to another without needing to spend time and resources if we get called to a Decepticon sighting."

I pointed at the thing in front of me. "If that's smaller than a Space Bridge, then I don't even _want_ to know how big a Space Bridge is." It was like twice the size of Optimus, and he was _huge_!

"Half your planet could fit through a Space Bridge." If it was possible, my eyes just got as big as dinner plates. "A Space Bridge is a way for us to be able to travel from one galaxy to another in much less time than it would take to travel at normal speeds. A ground bridge is similar. Except smaller and only works on your planet. If we try to go past Earth, then there is a high probability that it would end up exploding from the strain and taking out roughly the size of China of the surrounding area." Wheeljack explained.

"Eh?" I squeaked. Knowing I lived next to something that could blow up like that was only just a _little_ unnerving.

Note sarcasm.

Ratchet pulled out one of his trusty wrenches and slammed it into the back of Wheeljack's head with a loud _**Clang! **_"Shut up, Wheeljack! You're going to make her glitch."

Too late. I'm already getting a picture in my head of us, part of India, and whatever else is near us going bye-bye. The ocean then filling in the space where land once was, making it look like there was never anything there.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Has it been tested?"

Ratchet turned to me and I felt a scan run through me. I frowned and tried to hold still at the weird feeling. "Of course. We wouldn't send you through unless it was." He said before turning to the others who were going with me. "She is healthy and in perfect condition and I want her to return that way. If she gets so much as a scratch on her, you all will be feeling my wrench. Got that?" Ratchet threatened the mechs and femmes who were towering above me.

Sideswipe knelt down next to me and gently grabbed me. He lifted me up to his face plates and pouted, "Who do you think we are, Ratchet? We would never let anything happen to our Charge." I smiled and hugged him.

Ratchet glared before grunting, "Just bring her back unharmed."

Sideswipe grinned and put me down. Everyone except Ratchet and Wheeljack (and obviously me) transformed. I climbed into Sideswipe's alt-mode and watched as Wheeljack tapped a few buttons and the Groundbridge powered up with swirling green-blue light (more blue than green) with tinges of silver and pink. Everyone activated their holoforms and drove toward it. In a flash of blue-green and a tingling later, we were through. We were on a back road that was hardly used a few minutes my church.

"That... was... AWESOME!"I yelled. "We just went halfway around the world in the blink of an eye!"

Sideswipe laughed. "Yeah, now imagine going through a Space Bridge."

I thought about it as we pulled up to the church. "It would be epic." I said while getting out. "Maybe I could go on one if you guys ever get the chance to go back up."

Sideswipe opened his mouth to reply but got interrupted.

"Moonlight!" I turned to see Bliss running up to me.

"Frag!" I call out right as she glomps me. "Oof!" We both fall to the ground with me underneath and taking the brunt of the fall. "Ow..." I gasped as Bliss grinned and got up off of me. Sideswipe came into my view, also grinning. "What?"

"You said frag."

I thought for a second. "Yeah so? What's your point?"

Sunstreaker came over at that moment and helped me up. "You all right?"

I nodded. Sideswipe came up and put an arm over my shoulder, still grinning. "Hey, Sunny, I think we're rubbing off on her."

"Don't call me that."

Bliss stepped up and gave me a hug while Sunstreaker glared at his brother. I walked inside and Thistle (still C.C., just a different nickname) came up and hugged me.

"Waz up, Mooney?" She asked, breaking the hug.

"Please don't call me that." I asked _yet again_. Let's just say, now I know how Sunstreaker feels when Sideswipe calls him 'Sunny'.

"Whatever... Mooney." She teased before making her way over Arcee (they became quick friends). I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Slim Jim!" I called as soon as I saw him (still Slim Shady, I just like to change his name to Slim Jim sometimes). I ran over to him and jumped onto his back, glomping him.

"What the?!" Slim Shady shouted as soon as I landed. Sliding off, I grinned and hugged him and Skater. Something I love about these two is that they're like the brothers I never had. I can tell these two _anything_ and not get uncomfortable or awkward. They also come to me when it comes to things in their lives and we _never_ tell anyone else the things we tell each other. We know how to keep each others secrets.

The only thing I can't tell them is that my new friends are really giant alien robots from space.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled me to the side, away from everyone else. "You want to tell them don't you," Sunstreaker whispered. I looked at him and hesitated before nodding.

"Um... Yeah, I tell them everything and they tell me everything and we never tell anyone our secrets. They're like the brothers I never had and I'm like their sister they never had. I just feel really bad about having to lie to them. But… I won't tell them if you don't want me to."

He nodded, but stayed quiet, staring at Skater and Slim Shady.

"You're still willing to keep us a secret?" Sideswipe spoke up.

I put on a hurt look. "Of course. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." They fell silent, most likely thinking about what I said.

"Hey Lily. You bring some new friends?" Trevor asked, walking up. (He was a new youth leader and he filled in Red's old job. Man I miss Red...)

"Ya, that's Eletta over there in the pink," -I pointed at Elita-One.- "Over there is Chloe," -I motioned to Chromia. "And over there is Jolt." (I'm not really sure why, but Elita and Chromia decided to take human names. I mean I understand Elita, but Chromia could get away with her name. The guys on the hand decided to be lazy and stick with their original names. Arcee could get away with her name, so she stayed with hers.)

"Sweet, you're just bringing in people from all over the place." he smiled down at me.

I smiled back. I really wish I could tell him that they're actually aliens.

"Do you know if Max is coming?" I hadn't seen him when we arrived, but he could just be out back.

"He called yesterday and said he wouldn't be able to make it, sorry."

I slumped over and sighed dramatically. "Dang it! Now how am I supposed to torture him?"

"I don't know. But there is always next week," he shrugged. "Alright, I have to go get everyone ready. See you later."

I smiled, "alright."

Just then, Trevor clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. He then proceeded to tell us what was going to be happening. We were to load up in the bus and from there we would be driving to camp. We were going to follow him as he drove the bus. Once at the camp, he would give us more information on what we were to do next. Once he was done, I managed to convince Sideswipe to let me drive his alt-mode and to let me also have Bliss and Thistle ride with me. He was reluctant at first, but in the end complied. I also asked if I could tell them about the comms so we could talk to everyone else and Jazz was totally fine with it as long as that's all they knew. My excuse? It was something that got installed so that they can keep better tabs on me.

So Sideswipe walked over to Sunstreaker's alt-mode and pretended to be a 'passenger'. Bliss got the tight space that made up the back seat since she was the smallest and Thistle got the front seat. While I got to 'drive'. (Really all I did was hold the steering wheel and keep a foot on the pedal to make it look like I was the one driving when in reality Sideswipe was really the one who was driving.)

"Wow. Lamborghini's have _really_ nice interior." Thistle commented as she looked around.

"And really soft seats." Bliss added.

"Glad to know you like it." Sideswipe said over his radio.

I grinned and glanced at the dash before looking back at the road. "And I get to drive one whenever I want to."

"No you don't."

"Sideswipe. Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Ya-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh."

"Nu-uh." (Now imagine us doing that for about ten minutes.)

"Will you two shut up!" Sunstreaker cut in.

"Ah shut up, Sunshine." Sideswipe told him.

"Don't call me that!" I grinned evilly and opened my mouth. "And don't you dare Lily!"

"Too late~." I sang. I took a deep breath and started singing way off key, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when the skies are grey, you'll never know dear~-"

"I hate you." He interrupted. I only laughed hysterically.

"No you don't. You love me and you know it... Sunny?"

"He uh... he shut off his comm." Sideswipe informed me.

"Tell him he's a party pooper."

"Hey Sideswipe," Bliss spoke up. "How are you still able to talk to us if Sunstreaker turned off his comm and you're riding with him?"

"Umm. I'm using what you would call a…cellular device." He said in a joking tone. I snorted.

"Okay, well can you hang up? Kinda want to talk in private."

There was silence before he spoke up, "Fine, but make it quick." With that, Sideswipe 'hung up' by make a clicking sound through his speakers.

I told them it was off and Thistle turned to me, "Alright, Lily. We want the truth and we want it now. Do you or do you not like Sunstreaker or Sideswipe?" she asked.

I jerked the wheel at the unexpected question. Sideswipe moved with the wheel. I'm not sure if he moved because of me, or because he wasn't expecting the question either. "Uh-Wha'-They-I-You" I stammered. How the heck am I supposed to answer _that_? 'Specially with Sideswipe right here? "What kind of question is that?"

Bliss was staring at me with that _'Answer the question already'_ look. "It's a simple question. Yes or no. Do you or do you not like them?"

I stayed quiet and glanced at the dashboard. I wiggled in my seat in the uncomfortable silence. "I -uh- I don't feel very comfortable answering that." I glanced at the dash again. Sideswipe tightened my seatbelt ever so slightly in a silent hug. I relaxed and smiled a little.

"Does that mean you like them?" Thistle asked.

I looked at her and glared. "No, that means I'm not comfortable answering it and I don't want to say because I honestly don't know." And that was the truth. I mean sure they were cute (both bi-pedal and holoform), but did I really like them more than friends? It's never really crossed my mind till now. "Can we switch the topic?" I sighed.

My friends were quite before Bliss spoke up. "Fine," she huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back.

So we rode the rest of the way to camp in silence, only the music from Sideswipe's radio was there to break the silence. We arrived at the camp two hours later. We found our cabins and went our separate ways, boys in two and girls in another two. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't too happy to find out that they had to sleep in a separate cabin from me. Once we were situated, we went to the church and got the rules (my favorite was 'No Purple') and got separated into four teams. Arcee, Sideswipe and I were on the red team (we got to have Red for our team leader, which is just awesome). Jazz and Chromia were on the white team. Elita-One and Jolt were on the blue team while poor Sunstreaker was stuck all alone on the... pink team.

Poor Sunny...

After we got our teams, we got to explore the camp. It's a pretty nice place, and pretty too. We were surrounded be large hills with cabins spread out throughout the camp for different churches. The lake was huge for a Missouri lake and pretty too. The camp was actually a part of Lakes of the Ozarks and leading to the lake was a small river with a bridge for cars and campers to cross. There was a cave that we could go spelunking in. At dinner, we went to the hall and got to some yummy sugary food that I missed because of the Hatchet. There was also a snack shack that I can totally see myself taking advantage of.

Ah the sugar.

After dinner, we went back to the church and got a small service before having to go to bed.

The next morning was _terrible_. I had to get up at _eight_ in the morning. Urg! I am _not_ a morning person. There was one advantage to waking up early though. I got to spend time with Sides and Sunny watching the sun come up over the lake. It was really pretty the way the sun sparkled on the water and reflected the light with the pink, orange and yellow hues. We sat in a comfortable silence and looked out over the lake, listening to the waves lap at the shore and where we were sitting at the docks.

Have I mentioned that it's really pretty here?

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with energon on top?"

"No."

"Just get in the water, Sunflower!" Sideswipe called from below us in the water.

Right now, we were having a small break where we can have some fun and go around and mingle with others. Sideswipe and I were trying to get Sunstreaker into the lake, but we weren't having much luck. Sunstreaker and I were standing on the docks while Sideswipe was below us, treading water.

Sunstreaker turned to glare at his brother. "Don't call me th- Ay!" he shouted as I pushed him in. I laughed evilly as he came up, spitting out water. He kicked over to the dock and pulled himself up. "You are going to pay for that, femme." He growled, looking down at me. I only grinned up at him as he glared at me. He moved behind me and pushed me. As he pushed me, I reached out and grabbed his arm, making him fall with me.

Something I've never actually told anyone before, but I just love the way things sound under water. Things are muffled and it's quite. And pretty too. It's like a whole new world just waiting to be explored. Like for instance, I love the way my hair floats around me. I love to see fish in their natural habitats. I love to see that big ol' turtle down near the bottom of the lake swimming along and nibbling the plants that grow down there. But unfortunately I can't hold my breath for very long or else I would stay down here forever.

I turned to where Sunstreaker was beside me and saw a rare smile on his lips (while it was small, it was still a smile). I grinned and propelled myself to the surface near Sideswipe, who was laughing. I giggled and splashed him. Sunstreaker came up just then, also getting a face full of water. They started splashing me back. I laughed and looked up at the dock to where everyone else was just as Slim Shady and Skater landed right behind me with a huge splash.

They surfaced and grinned. "Need some help there?" Skater asked and before I could reply, they both started splashing Sunny and Sides. They shouted in protest and said something about ruining the fun, but continued their attack.

So we spent like another five minutes of splashing (well, Sideswipe did more splashing than Sunstreaker did), then we just swam around, floated, sat on the docks and talked about nothing in particular.

After the break, we met up with our teams and got to know each other. Sideswipe of course got on with everyone he met right away. Arcee was hesitant while I was me and didn't talk to anyone unless they talked to me. Sideswipe played a game he learned from _"How I met Your Mother."_ He played the 'Hey, have you met Lily?' game and then walks away to talk to someone else. I got pretty irritated at him for that. And once this is all over, I'm gonna have to see how everyone else got along with their teams. Especially Mr. Anti-Social.

After we got to know our teams, we had our evening service and then dinner. Then we had a little more free time before we had to go to bed.

Right before bed, Jazz and Elita-One pulled me to the side where we wouldn't have any fears of being over heard.

"Lily? Sunstreaker and Sideswipe told us your family unit bond about Shady and Skater." Elita spoke first.

I frowned at the unfamiliar term, "Family unit bond?"

"A bond 'tween friends who are more family than friends," Jazz explained. I made an understanding face and let them continue.

"I have already talked to Optimus and Prowl about this, but we have to make sure. Do you think we can trust them with our secret?"

* * *

**I hope I got the ground bridge explanation right, if not than oh well.**

**I need some help from you all. I can't come up with any good games to do in camp so if you could leave a review or PM me with something, that would be awesome and greatly appreciated :)**

**Oh, and before I forget. Tragedy will strike soon... I just can't say how soon... I gotsta keep ya interested, no?**

Thank you to everyone who favorite/followed my story :) I can't really be specific on who, cause my email is being stupid and won't let me access it and find out who like ma story. Sorry. I'll try and add you guys in in the next chapter if I remember.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Duuuude!_ I just realized I'm now working on chapter 13 and I have as of right now, 63 reviews. _So _happy! XD**

**Chapter 10 reviews:**

Sunstreaker's Girl: **... thanks, and these lips are sealed so I'm not sayin' anything**

**TransFanFreak101: … I love cats too ****J and that totally stinks about your family… I never really thought of that before, but ya I guess it's true… ya, I hate the way people make Christians look evil when we're really not. It's kinda degrading.**

**CookieCrazyLamboTwins: … I hoped you liked the update **

**Answerthecall: … Thanks and I will **

**Movielover123456: … Glad you love it **

Invader Xen: **… Pegasus-Unicorns, alicorns, same difference. I will**

Spirit Kiss: **… I'm honestly not sure. I may or may not have the events happen along those lines, but I don't know :/**

Jgoss: **… Really? That's awesome! I wish I could go there but eh, no money.**

Guest: **… Thanks and that's just creepy. The way Lily acts is how I normally see my fictional characters act. Hopefully it'll change though. And I'm not planning on stopping till the end ;)**

**Chapter 11 reviews:**

Sunstreaker's Girl: **… lol I'm not tellin'! ;) thanks, and they do, they're just hiding their curiosity**

Spirit Kiss: **… Thanks, I'm glad I could make ya laugh **

ForgotMyName2Day: **… Does she react like Sunshine? Or does she like it? … Lol, same, same… Yes a tragedy ;) and it'll happen soon. I'm just not sure when though… Thanks for the game ideas. I 'specially like the acting out the internet videos.**

Invader Xen: **… I got it back XD! Happy you think it's great**

* * *

**Okay, no excuses. I fell behind on schoolwork and it took me a few days to catch up. Sorry 'bowt that :/**

_**Special thanks to**_TransFanFreak101 _**for being my beta :)**_

_I sadly only own my OCs... I wish I could own Transformers, but I don't... WHYYYY?! *shakes fists in air at unfairness*_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_"Do you think we can trust them with our secret?"_

I stared at them in stunned silence with my mouth hanging open. Are they really going to let me tell my friends?

Jazz got a concerned look and waved his hand in front of my face. "Ya all right there, lil' lady?" I blinked and snapped back to reality, snapping my mouth closed with a click of my teeth.

"Sorry, it just sounded like you were asking if you could trust my friends with your secret." Please be true. Please be true.

Jazz shrugged, "That 'bout sums it up."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure," a huge grin broke out on my face and grew till my cheeks hurt. "You guys can most definitely trust them. I know for a fact that they won't tell anyone."

"That is all we needed to know. I will comm Optimus and tell him. Go to bed, I will stay out here for a little longer. Please tell the others I will be back in a few minutes." Elita said with a smile. "Goodnight, Lily."

"Night," I smiled back and headed to my cabin. I passed the 'bots alt-modes and gave a weak wave along with a goodnight. The mechs flashed their headlights in a silent goodnight. The femmes didn't do anything, most likely because I would see them inside my cabin. Inside the cabin, I did as I was told before groaning and falling onto my bed for the week. (Every cabin had bunks and I was stuck with the bottom while Thistle took the top.) I stayed awake for a bit and listened to the others slowly drift off to sleep. I soon followed into them la-la land, thinking of how I was going to tell Skater and Slim Shady about the Autobots.

As I drifted off, my mind thought back to the conversation I had the day before with Bliss and Thistle.

I... I think I might like the Terror Twins more than just friends...

* * *

The next day, I was restless. Apparently after Elita contacted Optimus, he put out on the public comms that I would be telling Slim Jim and Skater about them. Now I just need to figure out a good time and place to tell them... Hhhmmm... This'll be interesting.

I glanced up from my breakfast and looked across the table to my non-related brothers. I wonder how they're going to take it? I sure hope not too bad.

How am I even going to tell them? I can't just go "Oh hey, I got abducted by aliens and now they're my best friends and I might have a thing or two for them"... Ya, so not happenin'.

"Hello? Earth to Lily? You in there or did aliens come body snatch you?" Slim Shady waved a hand in front of my face. Coming back to reality, I could hear Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snort. I blinked a few times and let what he said sink in. Once it did, I couldn't help but also snort.

"Ya, something like that." I got weird looks from them both. I waved a hand at them, "Inside joke. I'll explain later if I remember." Ha! As if I would forget to tell them about my higher-than-top-secret alien buddies. "Oh, Sunny!" I turned to look at him from where he was on my right. "I forgot to ask yesterday. How's your team?"

Sunstreaker immediately scowled. "Disgusting femme humans wanted to do nothing but touch me." He turned and glared at a girl a few tables over who was wearing a pink lanyard (each team got a lanyard with their color on it. Example: Since I was on red team, I got a red lanyard). As if the girl knew he was looking at her, the girl turned and waved as soon as she saw Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker growled at her.

"Lemme guess, she got a little to 'friendly' for your liking?" I asked while poking at my now soggy-with-syrup pancakes. Sunstreaker only crossed his arms and slouched in his seat. Before I could say something else, Sunstreaker reached over me and slapped Sideswipe across the back of the head (kinda like the Gibb's slap). I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Sideswipe just said something stupid to Sunstreaker over their twin bond.

Sideswipe of course took it in stride and grinned at his other half, "Ya, but you know it's true." He turned and started poking me in the arm. "So, Lily, about what Thistle and Bliss were talking to about when I 'hung up'."

I felt my face heat up. I could feel the both of them staring at me intently. "Umm... Well... I don't know!" I whined, slouching over and pushing the weird tasting eggs around my plate. How am I supposed to tell them when they're giant robots and I'm just a tiny little human that can easily be squished (though I know they would never hurt me)? I mean, I've only known them for what? Three, four months? This could just be a passing crush that I normally get.

I hope.

After breakfast, we had our morning service and worship. Red was the leader of the worship team (I forgot to mention that he could sing and play the guitar and piano) so our youth knew all the songs he would do and what he expected from us (mainly jumping around and dancing like there was no tomorrow, everyone gave us weird looks as we 'danced'. But hey, I never admitted to being normal once in my life.). For service we got to talk about how love affects the teenage mind and what God expects of us. (Basically only date other christian guys/girls.) And let me just add, most of the time whenever I have to sit still for a long time I fidget and have to do something with my hands (I blame you ADD), but today was ever worse because the Twins were on either side of me and it was getting kind of awkward. At the end, I just wanted to curl up and die in a hole.

So at the end of service, everyone went to different classes to learn things to help spread God's Word. I went to the prophetic art class with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe following me (no surprise there). In the class, we learned to draw whatever God told us to and this is what I got from Him.

A whole lot of nothin'.

I'm still pretty new to the whole being a Christian thing, so I'm not too sure on what to look/hear for. Sometimes I wonder if He's even there, but that's why I'm at here at camp. To get a better understanding of what to look for and to learn how to better spread His Word. So to occupy my time, I drew a picture that popped into my mind; a dove whose wings and tail feathers were on fire, flying away from earth and into a light.

When I looked over to see what Sideswipe was doing (he was hunched over a piece of paper with his holoform's tongue sticking out a little), he looked up and put on a sideways smile.

"For you, Little Flower," he slid the paper over to me. "A flower for a Flower."

Well that's not cheesy at all. I smiled down at the picture of a flower (I think it's supposed to be a Lilly... or is it a rose?). I would love to say Sideswipe had an artistic side to him like his brother does, but then I would be lying. Still, it's not in my nature to hurt people's feelings, only to make them feel better about themselves. "Thanks, Siders, it's beautiful. When we get home, I'll hang it up where I can see it every day." Sideswipe grinned and returned to drawing on another paper. When I looked over to Sunstreaker, I of course found him immersed in his own picture. (Like I said before, no surprise there.)

When all the classes ended, everyone got together in their teams to prepare for our skits. At the beginning of camp, they told us that we would have to perform a skit at the end of camp. Since there were four teams and four videos, each team had to preform one of the videos. What might that video be? Why Charlie the Unicorn of course. My team got Candy Mountain. Blue Team got Charlie the Unicorn 2. Pink team got Charlie the Unicorn 3. And White team got Charlie the Unicorn 4. Each team had to perform the skits as close as possible to the actual videos, except there would be no floating unicorns in this. And also everyone had to have some part in it.

In my team, it has already been decided that I would play the blue unicorn while Arcee played the pink unicorn. Some guy named Sheen would be playing Charlie while at the end, Sideswipe would be the 'Y' that sang and then blew up. As soon as he got the role, Sideswipe was laughing and saying how 'he had always wanted to go out with a bang'.

Ya, like he doesn't get enough chances as it is.

Once we were done practicing with our teams, it was time for lunch. And after lunch, we got a half hour to head back to our cabins, get ready for the camp games and meet at a large grassy field near the road that leads to and from camp.

I might love camp, but I will say this. I normally love camp, but I hate the games. It's always outside in the heat. And I don't do very well in the heat. I guess you could say I'm like an ice cube in the desert. No matter how much water I drink, I always become dehydrated. And like my parents always say: Suck it up! So I am.

Anyways, complaining over, the game for today is... A Cheeto Toss! Basically half the team would have whipped cream on their faces while the other half would be throwing the cheeto. In the end, whichever team had the most cheetos still on their faces, would win.

As soon as I heard that we would be getting a face full of whipped cream and cheetos, I was pretty quick to volunteer. I got Sideswipe as my partner since I knew he had pretty good aim when it comes to throwing. Halfway through the game, it was getting pretty hard for me to ignore the whipped cream on my face. I stuck out my tongue to get some when Sideswipe managed to get a cheeto right where I intended to lick. So instead of just whipped cream, I also got to munch on a very delicious cheeto.

An hour later when the game ended, Siders and I got like fifteen cheetos to stay on, but White team ended up being the winner. I'm not complaining or anything, my team got second while Pink came third and Blue came last.

* * *

That night after the evening service, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and I were laying on the grass by the lake and looking at the stars. We were quite for most of the time, just enjoying the beauty of all the stars you could see out here compared to those you could see on base. Out here it was like someone took a needle and poked a bunch of holes into a black piece of paper and then shined a light through.

A question has been nagging me for some time though. "Are you guys ever going to go back home?"

Sideswipe sat up and leaned on an elbow, looking at me. "What do you mean?" I didn't meet his eyes and continued looking at the stars.

"If you guys have a ship built in like five to ten years that could take you back to-" I hesitated and sat up, looking around to make sure no one was around. Finding none, I continued. "-Cybertron, would you go back?"

They were both quite as they sat up next to me. Sideswipe hesitated before speaking, "Before we would have jumped at the chance, but then we met you and became your guardians. So now?"

"No." Sunstreaker looked at me. He put an arm around me and pulled me into a side hug. "As long as you continue to function, we will stay on this planet and be your guardians."

"But what if you guys have a way to revive your home? Wouldn't you rather be there than here with me?"

Sideswipe scooted closer and put an arm around my lower back, also hugging me. "Doesn't matter. If Cybertron were to come back to life, than hooray for Cybertron. We would rather be here with you. Besides, you're more fun to hang out with than a planet." I smiled and looked across the lake.

"So no matter what, you guys would rather hang with a little squishy like me?"

"Yep." They said in unison.

I grinned and rested my head against Sunstreaker's shoulder. No matter what I say, I have a feeling these two are going to say they would rather be with me. And I love that about them. They're faithful till the end.

* * *

The next morning, was a fun morning. A lot of the girls agreed to this the day before. We agreed that I would be delivering a 'gift' to the boys. The only problem was the fact that I have to get up early in order to beat the mechs from waking up.

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked again with a huge yawn and stretch.

"Because we heard the boys were planning to prank us, so we decided to get them first," Arcee explained patiently.

I eyed the cabin from where I was peeking out of our cabin window. "Right. But what if their door is locked?"

"Won't be a problem since I'll be picking the lock." Chromia stated, heading to open the door. "Remember the plan?"

"Yeah, I 'member."

Linzy came over and pressed a can with a piece of duct tape into my hand and Chromia's hand. "Goodluck," She called quietly from behind us as we left our cabin.

We stopped at the first cabin and I waited while Chromia picked the lock quietly. Once she was done, she moved over to the second cabin and did the same. As soon as she was done, we opened the doors and reached in to lock the door again. We wrapped the tape over the button that was on top of the can. As soon as it was pressed and making noise, we tossed the horns in and slammed the doors closed. I ran like there was no tomorrow back to my cabin.

It was a good thing I had to run down a slight slope or else I would be a goner. I made it to my cabin and closed the door just as the first door opened; emitting the sound of the air horns we had tossed in. As soon as the door was closed, I quickly locked the door behind me. I laughed and slid down the door.

"_**Thunk!**" _ An air horn hit the door with it still protesting to the world. I jerked away from the door when it hit. My laughter at this point had subsided to a slight giggling.

"You know the Twins are going to retaliate most likely tonight while we're all sleeping, right?" I stood up and brushed some dirt off of myself.

Arcee walked over to the window and peeked out. "Yes, but with you here, they wouldn't dare to pull a prank on us."

"Erm, no. They won't pull a prank on me, but you guys on the other hand, they won't even have second thoughts." I said as I walked over to my suitcase to get ready for the day. All the while, the air horn was still making noise and slowly dying outside.

* * *

Alright, let me give you a rundown of what happened today at camp. And to be expected, the boys were pretty moody all day because of the air horn incident this morning.

After a breakfast of waffles, bacon, and sausage, we had morning our worship and service. Then we had classes for about an hour. After that, we met with our teams again to practice our skits. Once done with practicing, we had lunch and then some time to get ready for the games. For the game today, we had to do an obstacle course.

It was quite a fun course. This is what we had to do. Someone had to run across the field, stick a panty hose over their head and then try to eat a banana through the panty hose. Once they were done, they had to run back and tag the next person. That person would then do a three legged race with someone else to a kiddie pool filled with tomato soup (cold obviously) and one had to get one of the floating toys on top, while the second had to get a toy that sank to the bottom with nothing but their mouth. It was like bobbing for apples except with toys.

When they were done with that, they both had to run back to the group and then the next person would go and measure the length of a volleyball net with a banana. Then someone would have to pop one of those really hard-to-pop balloons by sitting on it. Once that was done, they had to crab walk back to the group. The next person (me) would then go and stick their feet in a bucket of ice water for thirty seconds (lemme just say: COLD!).

After that, a group of eight had to walk in a straight line while standing on cardboard boxes. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. Everyone had to stand on one box while passing another over their heads to slowly and cram each other on that one narrow box and try to make it to the far side of the basketball court, all the while, never stepping off the box.

Then whichever team got to the end of the court, the last person (Sideswipe) had to stuff marshmallows in their mouth and try to say "Chubby Bunnies". Let's just say, many marshmallows took unintended flying lessons that day. In the end, my team won, Pink came second, Blue third, and White last.

After games, we took our break. During the break, I was staring at Skater and Slim Shady with a half closed eye and biting the inside of my cheek, trying to figure out how I was going to tell them about the Autobots. Maybe, I could be doing something and then sort of a left-field thought; I could just come out with it and then keep doing what I was doing before like I hadn't said anything at all...

Yeah and my cat is actually a dog in disguise and acts like a guinea pig.

I just can't think of a good way to tell them besides to just blurting it out.

Anyways, after the break, we had our evening worship and service (this time we talked about not conforming to the world). After service was over, we had our nightly devotions in our cabins. And like every other night, Elita-One, Chromia, and Arcee didn't participate. Sideswipe had explained to me that Primus was like my God. Primus created all Cybertronians while God created mankind (or at least that's what I got from it). So I could understand if they didn't want to participate and I definitely wasn't going to push them into it. That's not how we work.

After devotions we hit the sack and I was out like a light. Only problem is, I'm not a heavy sleeper most of the time. So sometime between midnight and three in the morning, I awoke to soft rustling and whispering.

I inwardly groaned and rolled onto my back and looked around. Yep, just what I thought. The boys were getting revenge.

"Leave meh out'a this, will ya?" I groaned, closing my eyes and rolling back onto my side so I was now facing the wall again.

Someone leaned onto my bed, "Don't worry, we put a strict 'no one pranks you' rule," Sunstreaker whispered.

I waved an arm at him weakly and let it fall back down onto the bed. "Fine, jus' lemme go back ta sleep." I mumbled drifting off again. I felt him pat my shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Sometime later, I awoke with someone poking me.

_I bet it's Sideswipe. He's the only one capable of poking me awake._

"Time to wake up, Little Flower." Sideswipe said in an annoying sing-song type of voice that was way to cheery for whatever time it is.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Wha' ya want, Sides?"

"What? Where's my good morning?"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "Good morning, Sideswipe. Now what do you want?"

"Sheesh, you can just feel the love," he said with a fake cringe. "You want to come see our handiwork from last night?"

I groaned again and sat up. "Do I have too?"

"Yes. Now get out of those PJ's and go outside to see what we did before everyone wakes up."

"Sideswipe."

"Yeah?"

"That sounded dirty." With that, I got up and got a change of clothes for the day and changed in the bathroom while Sideswipe waited outside for me. Once I was done and followed Sideswipe, I couldn't help but laugh.

Right there on a hill for everyone to see, was all the girls from my youth group (except for me of course) laid out, spelling out the biggest "YMCA" letters I have ever seen.

Just then, Sunstreaker came up and crossed his arms over his chest and admired the work he and the others had done last night.

"Nicely done, guys, but you do realize that this is just the beginning of a prank war, right?"

Sideswipe grinned and put an arm over my shoulder. "Yes, but we have something that you femmes don't."

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked, giving him a skeptical look.

Still grinning, he pointed to himself, "Us."

"Yeah well we have a few things that you don't have."

Sunstreaker turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?" By this time everyone was starting to wake up with looks of confusion.

"Well let's see. We have me. We have patience an-"

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! You two are _so_ dead!" Chromia shouted, cutting me off.

"And we have the femmes, one of which knows how to shoot you two without even thinking twice about it." I said with a smug grin. They both got looks of fear and ran like their lives depended on it. Which technically it does. I turned to where Jazz and Jolt were laughing at the Twins expense.

"I recommended you two run as well." I told them.

"An' why is that?" Jazz said in between laughing.

I only put on an evil grin and pointed to where Arcee was heading toward them. They looked to where I was pointing and immediately shut up and took off running with an angry Arcee hot on their heels.

This time it was my turn to laugh at them.

I think today will be a great day to tell my brothers about the Autobots. If I could just figure out a way to do so, that is.

* * *

**Okay, I forgot to mention which team Jolt was in in the last chapter. So for everyone who already read it and didn't know, Jolt is on the Blue Team.**

**In case anyone is wondering, no, the name Linzy is a real name. I was trying to think of a name and it just popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so I used it to appease my mind. **

**All thanks goes to **_ForgotMyName2Day _**for the skit ideas**

Thank you **Carolina****'s Evil Angel, Thunder strike 07, Scarecrowlovinggirl98, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal,** and** ObsessiveDreamer** for following

Thank you **Carolina's Evil Angel, Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft, FreezingbTime92, Thunder strike 07, Shannon the chameleon, Nephilim Prime 115, Dragons redemption,** and** ObsessiveDreamer** for the favorites

**Don't forget to leave a review and while you're at it, why don'cha push the little button that follows and favorites ma story :) I love to see all you people liking my story. It makes me happy.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and hope to see you all in the next chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh! I am _SO _sorry about not updating sooner. Our wireless thingy went down and we had to get a new and the new one didn't want to work so we ended up having to get _another_ one. I also had pre-encampment for CAP last weekend and let me just say I was _sore _when I got home and I was too lazy to do anything. Also let me just say: I hate my evil step-father. He keeps finding ways to take my laptop and phone. So ya, they got taken away because my little brother was being himself and left all his garbage from a model helicopter in the living room and I got blamed for it.**

**Why me?**

**Anyways, half-rant over, I recommend you watch the Charlie the Unicorn videos as you read this chapter. (Mainly if you've never seen the videos.)**

* * *

CookieCrazyLamboTwins: **... Thanks :)**

Spirit Kiss: **... I played it with my youth group once and it was pretty fun. Messy, but fun. Haha, ya, I'm quite proud of myself for that one.**

Guest: **... :) glad you love it and think that. I will definitely try to update when I can.**

heavenslilagl420: **... happy that you like it :) hope you also like this chap too.**

Sunstreaker's girl: **... ya... not what I intended, but eh, story has a mind of it's own :/**

Answerthecall: **... thanks and I will :)**

Invader Xen: **... ;) I'm not giving anything away**

movielover123456: **... glad you think so and thank you for loving it :)**

RescueAngel: **... Happy you love it :)**

ForgotMyName2Day: **... Ya.. I know Charlie better so I went with that... lol, no prob. You have a bunch of great ideas and I love them all :)**

Autobot-Fangirl0203: **... Updating :) Hope you like it**

* * *

_Thank you to Transfanfreak101 for betaing my story :)_

_I don't own Transformers or Charlie the Unicorn, only my OCs. Onward with the story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Once things had settled down and Arcee and Chromia stopped chasing the four mechs around, they day went like any other; except filled with lots of pranks. I was exempt from having a prank pulled on me, but that didn't mean I couldn't pull a few myself. And living with the Twins has taught me much about how to prank others (even though they were mostly on giant robots). Either way, still fun.

Yeah... Everyone learned not to prank me when Xavier got a pie to the face and then got dumped into the lake. I have only one question to ask about that though. Where did Sunstreaker get a pie? And I'm surprised it wasn't Sideswipe who threw the pie.

So, after half a day of the usual (with pranks also included), we were now on break and I was currently trying to figure out how I was going to tell Skater and Slim Shady.

Aw, frag it. I'm just going to go say it and get this all over with.

Right now, Slim Shady, Skater, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, the other 'Bots and I were outside the snack shack, sitting at a table eating ice cream (well, us humans were, the 'Bots were just sitting around, talking). I looked up from my cookie dough ice cream and looked across the table to my bro's, where they were talking about things I don't really care about. I shifted in my seat.

Sideswipe leaned in close to me. "You all right?"

I nodded. "I think I'm gonna tell them now." Sideswipe nodded back and his holoform's eyes went distant, most likely comming the others. After a few seconds, he was back and nodding to me, giving me the go ahead.

"Urm... Hey Slimmy? Skate? " I paused and shifted again. "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

They stopped talking and look at me with questioning looks.

"Uh, sure." Slim Shady spoke up.

The Sideswipe, Slim Shady, Skater, Sunstreaker, and I stood up and walked a ways away from the others to where no one could over hear us. We walked to the cave and sat outside in the shade.

I turned to Slim Shady and hesitated. Frag it all (I think I'm spending too much time around the 'Bots...). "... Okay, sooo you remember how you asked if I got body snatched by aliens, right?"

"Ya?" he confirmed. "What about it?"

"... Well..." I hesitated again and looked down at my hands in my lap. I started tapping my fingers together and felt my heart accelerate. I felt Sunstreaker nudge me from my right. "First, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"We promise," they said together.

I took a deep breath before beginning, "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are actually giant alien robots, along with my other new friends I brought with me." I paused in my tapping and looked up to see the reactions. They were looking at me with a mix of amusement and disbelief.

I sighed and looked up at the Twins for help. Sideswipe raised his hands up in the 'don't ask us' gesture. I groaned. Why are they even here if they aren't going to help me?

"Okay, explain this. If they are giant alien robots like you say, then why are they neither giant, nor robots?" Skater asked with laughter on his voice.

Slim Shady leaned forward with an arm resting on a leg. "And they look human." he added motioning to the two holoforms.

"Because that's their holoforms," I explained. "Their real forms are the two Lamborghini's back at the cabins. They're able to change their forms into giant robots," -my filter dissolved and I stared off into space as I continued to explain- "but they like to be called mechs because robots are mindless drones and only do what they're told. Mechs have a mind of their own and they can think and do things on their own. Males are mechs, females are femmes." I felt Sideswipe nudge me this time, stopping me from rambling on. "Oh, right. Sorry." I gave them all a sheepish grin.

"Okay, correct me if I get something wrong," I told Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I turned to my bothers from other mothers and continued, "So they're actually autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, but they like to be called Autobots." I looked to Sunstreaker to make sure I got that right. He nodded and I continued, "Urm, there are two factions. The Autobots, who are the good guys and want to protect humans, and the Decepti-somethings-"

"Decepticons," Sunstreaker cut in.

"-Decepticons. They're the bad guys and they want to take over our planet. The Autobots are at war with the Decepticons that went on for... eh...?" I look to Sideswipe or help.

"Millions of years," Sideswipe told them.

"Right." So I launched into the story of Autobots with the Twins cutting in every now and then to add something I forgot or to correct something I got wrong. It took about forty-fiveish minutes with the smaller more condensed version of the story the two gave me.

Once I was done, they had looks of amusement. "That was an awesome story. Where did you hear you hear it?"

I stared at them. "Wha- oh right." Something I totally forgot was that we sometimes came up with wild stories. They must think that this was some crazy story I came up with to pass the time. I face palmed at my forgetfulness. The only thing that is going to work is to show them and let them see the 'Bots in person.

I turned and looked at the Twins, who were confused. "The only thing that will convince them is by showing them."

They frowned. "So how are we supposed to show them?" Sideswipe asked.

"Show us what?" Skater asked.

This... is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

After the break and the failed attempt to tell the two idiots about the Autobots, we had our skits. And man were they fun.

**Read Team - Charlie the Unicorn 1 "Candy Mountain":**

_(Arcee, Sheen, and I enter and stand in middle of stage. Arcee wearing pink, Sheen grey, and me blue. We each have a rolled up piece of paper on our heads in our unicorns color. Sheen lies down and pretends to sleep.)_

**Blue unicorn (me):** Hey Charlie, Hey Charlie wake up!

**Pink unicorn (Arcee):** Yeah Charlie, you silly sleepy head wake up!

**Charlie (Sheen):** Ughhhhhh oh man you guys this better be pretty freaking important. Is the meadow on fire?

**Blue unicorn (me):** No Charlie, we found a map to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain Charlie.

**Pink unicorn (Arcee):** Yeah Charlie, We're going to Candy Mountain. Come with us Charlie.

**Blue unicorn (me):** Yeah Charlie. It will be an adventure. We're going on an adventure Charlie.

**Charlie (Sheen):** Yeah right, Candy Mountain I'm just going to go back to sleep now.

**Blue unicorn (me):** Nooooooooooooooooo _(starts jumping around Sheen)_ Charlie _(jumping)_ You have to come with us to Candy Mountain Charlie!

**Pink Unicorn (Arcee):** Yeah Charlie Candy Mountain. A land of sweet and joy,and joyness!

**Charlie (Sheen):** Please stop bouncing on me.

**Blue unicorn (me):** Candy Mountain Charlie!

**Pink Unicorn (Arcee):** Yeah Charlie!

**Blue Unicorn (me):** Candy mountain!

**Charlie (Sheen):** Alright Fine I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!

_(Lights turn off then turn back on to show Arcee and I skipping slowly along the stage with Sheen walking behind us.)_

**Blue/Pink unicorn (Arcee and I):** La la la la la la la la la la la la-

**Charlie (Sheen):** Alright enough with the singing already!

**Blue unicorn (me):** Our first stop is over there Charlie.

_(some random person (I think his name is Steve) covered in green blankets plops down in front of us)_

**Charlie (Sheen):** Oh man what is that?

**Blue Unicorn (me):** It's a Liopleurodon Charlie.

**Pink Unicorn (Arcee):** A MAGIC Liopleurodon.

**Blue Unicorn (me):** It's going to guide our way to Candy Mountain.

**Charlie (Sheen):** Alright guys you know that there is no real Candy Mountain right?

**Blue Unicorn (me):** Shun the nonbeliever!

**Pink Unicorn (Arcee):** SHUN!

**Blue Unicorn (me):** Ssssssssssssshunnnnnnnnnn!

**Charlie (Sheen):** Yeah...

**Liopleurodon (random guy (Steve?)):** Rawaaaaaaaarawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Rawaaaaahaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaa! Raar! Raaaaaaaaaaar! Aaaaalaaaaaaa eeeyeah!

**blue Unicorn (me):** It has spoken!

**Pink Unicorn (Arcee):** It has told us the way!

**Charlie (Sheen):** It didn't say anything!

_(lights turn off again and we move to the center of the stage Steve(?) moves off stage and lights come back on. Creaky bridge noises come out speakers.)_

**Blue unicorn (me):** It's just over this bridge Charlie.

**Pink unicorn (Arcee):** This Magical Bridge of hope and wonder.

**Charlie (Sheen):** Is anyone else like getting covered in splinters? Seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing.

**Blue unicorn (me):** Charlie, Charlie Charlie Charr-

**Charlie (Sheen):** I'M RIGHT HERE! What do you want?!

**Blue Unicorn (me):** We're on a bridge Charlie!

_(Lights off. Some people move a small dome of cardboard boxes with candy glued on onto the right side of stage. Lights back on.)_

**Pink unicorn (Arcee):** We're Here!

**Charlie (Sheen):** Well what do you know, there actually is a Candy Mountain.

**Blue unicorn (me):** _(I start dancing around)_ Candy Mountain! Candy mountain! Fill me with sweet sugary goodness!

**Pink unicorn (Arcee):** Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Charlie!

**Blue Unicorn (me):** Yeah Charlie, go inside the cave magical wonders will behold when you enter!

**Charlie (Sheen):** Yeah. Thanks, but no thanks I got to stay out here.

**Pink Unicorn (Arcee):** But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Cave Charlie!

_(Music starts from speakers. Sideswipe jumps out of the "mountain" and starts singing. As he sings, everyone else on my team come out and start dancing.)_

**Letter 'Y' (Sideswipe):** _Oh! When you're down and looking for some cheering up_

_Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave_

_When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land_

_Such a happy and joyful and perky, merry land_

_They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things_

_Oh so many things that will brighten up your day_

_It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town_

_It's the mecca of love, the candy cave_

_They've got jelly beans and coconuts with little hats_

_Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets_

_Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band_

_Candy bells it's a treat as they march across the land_

_Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground_

_Turn around_

_It astounds!_

_It's a dancing candy tree_

_In the candy cave imagination runs so free_

_So now Charlie, please will you go into the cave_

BOOM! _(Lights start flashing)_

**Charlie (Sheen):** Fine I'll go into the freaking candy cave, This better be good...

**Blue/ Pink Unicorn (me and Arcee):** Haaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Blue Unicorn (me):** Bye Charlie!

**Pink Unicorn (Arcee):** Yeah Bye Charlie!

**Charlie (Sheen):** Goodbye what?

_(Lights turn off)_

**Charlie (Sheen):** Hey what? What's going on here? Hello? Who is that?

**(Sounds through speakers):** _(punch. Kick)_

_(lights come on with Sheen all alone laying on the stage.)_

**Charlie (Sheen):** ouch... What happened? Awwh they took my freaking kidney!

_(After we were done, everyone came out and bowed to the crowed as the crowd laughed and cheered. Everyone on the red team then quickly vacated the stage for the next team.)_

* * *

**Blue Team - Charlie the Unicorn 2 "The Banana King":**

_(Slim Shady, who was playing Charlie, was sitting in the middle of the stage pretending to watch TV on a box cut out to look like a TV. Bliss, playing the blue unicorn, and some other girl (I'm just going to call her Mackenzie), playing the pink unicorn, come in with swimming goggles, snorkels and flippers, pretending to swim around Slim Shady.)_

**Blue Unicorn and Pink Unicorn (Bliss and Mackenzie):** Glub . . . glub glub . . . glub glub . . . glub glub . . . glub glub . . .

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** Look over there! It's a coral reef.

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Oh look, it's you guys . . . and you're floating.

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** Charlie, we're scuba diving, Charlie.

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue.

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** Oh no! Here comes a school of poisonous foogle fish!

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** Nooo! Foogle!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Ah, you gotta watch out for those. So, uh, go away. I'm watching TV.

_(Flood light turns on behind a small wall by Slim Shady, most likely the vortex from the videos.)_

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** The vortex is open!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Oh jeez. Okay, what is this?!

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** Charlie! We're being pulled into the vortex! Swim away, foogle fish, swim away!

_(Bliss and Mackenzie try to "swim away" from the vortex and get "sucked" in.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Come on now. You guys are freaking me out! Turn this thing off!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** There's no stopping the vortex, Charlie!

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** Foooogggle!

_(Mackenzie and Bliss disappear behind the wall and the flood light turns off.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Guys? Guys? Or girls . . . I'm not really sure what you two are. . . .

_(The flood light turns back on and Bliss' sticks her head over the wall, holding a necklace in one hand.)_

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** Charlie! Charlie, I have the amulet!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** What amulet?! What's going on?!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** The amulet, Charlie! The magical amulet! Sparkle sparkle!

_(Mackenzie appears.)_

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** Sp-! Sparkle!

_(Mackenzie disappears.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** I, I don't understand what you're talking about!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** The amulet . . . Nyeh! Nyeh!

_(Bliss disappears behind the wall and the light turns off. It quickly turns back on and Bliss and Mackenzie jump away from behind the wall. Bliss now has the amulet around her neck. The 'vortex' disappears.)_

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** We did it!

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** We got the amulet!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Great. Now go away! I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you're around!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** No, Charlie!

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** No!

_(Mackenzie and Bliss start running around. (Probably has something to do with not being able to puff up like in the video.))_

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** We have to take the amulet to the Banana King.

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Oh, yes, the Banana King, of course. Absolutely not!

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** He, he's counting on us, Charlie! Ah . . .

_(Mackenzie starts swinging her arms around and moves around.)_

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** If we don't give the amulet to the Banana King, the vortex will open and let out a thousand years of darkness.

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** No! Darkness!

_(Mackenzie is still waving her arms and moving around. Suddenly the flood light is back on and tentacle thingys are being waved around and a roar comes from the speakers.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Ah! All right, fine! I'll go! I'll go!

**Pink and Blue Unicorns (Mackenzie and Bliss):** Yay!

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** Darkness!

_(Lights turn off. A minute later they are back on and there are now fake trees around the back of the stage. Slim Shady, Bliss and Mackenzie are now walking slowly across the stage. Mackenzie and Bliss are making tongue-blooping sounds.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** What are you two doing?

_(Bliss and Mackenzie are silent. Then they continue with their tongue-blooping.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Stop that.

_(They are quite before Bliss makes one more tongue-blooping sound. The three stop at the end of the stage in front of a large 'Z'.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Oh, look at that.

_(Mackenzie and Bliss start talking to the 'Z' in Spanish.)_

**Pink and Blue Unicorns (Mackenzie and Bliss):** Z!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss): _¡El hombre con el sombrero nos envió!_** (The man with the hat sent us!)

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie): _¡Él nos contó muchas historias asombrosas!_** (He told us many amazing stories!)

_(Pinging sounds come through the speakers.)_

**Pink and Blue Unicorns (Mackenzie and Bliss):** Ho ho ho ho ho!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** What?

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie): _¡Cenamos esta noche en tortugas!_** (Tonight we dine on turtles!)

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss): _¡Serán buenos ellos, Z!_** (They will be good, Z!)

_(A large red ball gets thrown at Slim Shady.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Ahh! What did you two do?!

**Pink and Blue Unicorns (Mackenzie and Bliss):** Z!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss): _¡Soy feliz!_**_ (_I am happy!)

_(Pinging sounds come from speakers again.)_

**Pink and Blue Unicorns (Mackenzie and Bliss):** Ho ho ho ho ho!

_(The three start walking off stage, Slim Shady slouching away.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** _(mumbling)_ Just keeping walking, Charlie. Keep walking. . . .

_(The three stop in front of a box colored like a giant shoe.)_

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** Hop on board the train, Charlie.

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** It's gonna take us to the Banana King.

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** I don't see any train. All I see is a giant sneaker.

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** It's the Choo Choo Shoe, Charlie.

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** The Choo Choo Shoe!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** Hurry, Charlie. It's about to leave.

_(Bliss and Mackenzie move behind the box.)_

**Pink and Blue Unicorn (Mackenzie and Bliss):** Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shoe shoooooe! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shooe shoooooe!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Yeah, uh I forgot my boarding pass. I'll just walk.

_(Lights turn off and after some rustling around and a few minutes later, the lights come back on with the three and the "temple" in the middle of the stage.)_

**Pink Unicorn (Mackenzie):** We're here, Charlie!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** The Temple of the Banana King!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Great. Let's leave the amulet and go home.

_(Someone wearing a sleeping bag and a fake beard hobbles out of the "temple", most likely the singing slug-thing from the video.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Who is that?

_(No one answers him.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** No, no really. You guys see it, right?

_(Still no one answers him.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** I gotta be honest. I'm getting creeped out here. Somebody say something!

_(The person trying to resemble the slug thing starts singing with the music in the background. As the music starts people start streaming onto the stage and start dancing around to the music.)_

**Slug person:** _Charlie, you look quite down with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so gray! Charlie, when your life's a mess, when you're feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away. All you have to do is . . . put a banana in your ear!_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** A banana in my ear?

**Slug person:** _Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear! It's true._

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Says who?

**Slug person:** _So true. Once it's in your gloom will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, when in your ear a banana cheers, so go and put a banana in your ear!_

**Slug person and everyone who was dancing:**_ Put a banana in your ear!_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** I'd rather keep my ear clear.

**Slug person and everyone dancing:** _You'll never be happy if you live your life in fear. It's true._

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Says you.

**Slug person and everyone dancing:** _So true. When it's in the skies are bright and clear. Oh every day of every year, the sun shines bright on this big blue sphere. So go and put a banana-_

**Slug person:** _-in your eeeeaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!_

_(The person playing as the slug drops down into the crowd of Blue Team and the lights flicker. Everyone dispersed as the lights flicker.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Oh, of course, he burst into flames.

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** Go fourth, magical amulet! Return to the Banana King!

_(Bliss takes off the necklace and throws it. The spot light from earlier lights up and points at Charlie.)_

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** Charlie! YOU'RE the Banana King!

_(Slim Shady starts walking forward to the light.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** What? Hey, hey, hold on a minute!

_(A couple people come back on stage and stand next to Slim Jim.)_

**First Banana person:** You're the Banana King, Charlie!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** No! I'm not! That doesn't make sense!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** All hail the Banana King!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** I'm not the Banana King!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** You ARE the Banana King!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** No, NO! I . . . I . . .

_(More people come out and surround Slim Shady.)_

**Banana People:** Banana! Banana! Banana! Banana! Banana!

_(Someone places a paper crown on Slim Shady's head.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** I . . . I AM the Banana King!

**Pink and Blue Unicorns (Mackenzie and Bliss):** Yay! _(They hurry off stage.)_

**Banana person:** You ARE the Banana King!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** I'm the Banana King! Yeah!

_(Slim Shady notices them missing.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Hey, hey . . . where'd you go? Guys? Hello? Get me down from here!

_(The flood light turns off and Slim Shady falls to the ground.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Augh! Okay, that's a sprain.

_(Lights turn off and a minute later come back on to Slim Shady walking across the stage alone.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Hello? Hello! Guys, where are you?

_(Slim Shady stops and looks around and glares.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Argh! Ya gotta be . . . Great! They robbed me!

_(The flood light turns on again and Bliss appears above the same wall from earlier.)_

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** Ahh!

**Blue Unicorn (Bliss):** Charlie!

**Charlie (Slim Shady):** What do you want?!

_(Bliss is quite for a few seconds before making one last odd tongue-blooping sounds before disappearing back behind the wall and the lights tuns off.)_

Everyone cheers as soon as the lights turn off for the last time.

* * *

**Pink Team - Charlie the Unicorn 3 "The Snowman":**

_(Skater [who was playing Charlie] was walking across the stage all alone.)_

**(Echo-y voice comes from the speakers, most likely the people playing the Blue and Pink Unicorns):** Charlieeee.

**Charlie (Skater):** Hello? Is someone there?

**(Echo-y voices):** Charlieeee.

**Charlie:** What? What do you want?

_(silence)_

**Charlie (Skater)**: _(sighs and continues walking)_

_(The lights flicker and Blue and Pink run on stage wearing sunglasses and cardboard tubes with cotton balls glued on the end on a string around their necks.)_

**Pink and Blue Unicorns (not sure who they are, but they were some of the girls that wanted to touch Sunstreaker all the time):** Charlie!

**Charlie (Skater):** Gah! Ah! Give me a heart attack, that's fine!

**Blue Unicorn:** We're from the future, Charlie!

**Charlie (Skater):** Oh, I bet.

**Pink Unicorn:** The world is in perillll.

**Blue Unicorn:** All that is good has been consumed by evil!

_(Pink lights up a flashlight and shines it below her face.)_

**Pink Unicorn:** The end is nigh! Nighhh!

_(The lights turn off and the overhead projector turns on to show the Pink and Blue unicorns disappearing in a smokey grey cloud with various sizes of pink and Blue's head emerging before quickly disappearing back into the cloud. The video ends and the lights turn back on.)_

**Charlie (Skater):** Yep, so that was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

**Blue Unicorn:** Come with us to the future!

**Pink Unicorn:** We need your help to finish our snowman!

**Charlie (Skater):** Snowman? What are you going on about?

**Blue Unicorn:** There's no time to explain!

**Pink Unicorn:** Grab onto our tongues!

**Charlie (Skater):** How do I-

**Blue and Pink Unicorns:** Blehhh!

_(They wipe some kind of thick string or candy or something around Skater.)_

**Charlie (Skater):** Ohhhh that is so gross!

_(The lights flash before turning off for a few seconds. They turn back on and Blue and Pink are no longer wearing those things around their necks.)_

**Blue Unicorn:** Charlie, we're here!

**Pink Unicorn:** In the futureee! _(blows party horn)_

**Charlie (Skater):** This looks exactly the same!

**Blue Unicorn:** Shhhh, you'll wake the Umu.

**Charlie (Skater):** Umu?

**Pink Unicorn:** We need to get to the river

**Blue Unicorn:** And we gotta be sneaky.

_(Pink and Blue start waving around their arm.)_

**Pink Unicorn:** We gotta be sneaky, Charlie, sssneaky.

**Charlie (Skater):** Yeah, there's no way I can do that with my legs.

**Pink Unicorn:** Oh no! Listen!

**Blue Unicorn:** The Umu has awoken! Run!

**Charlie (Skater):** What are you- I don't hear anything!

**Blue Unicorn:** Hurry! Look out for the Yomyoms!

**Pink Unicorn:** They're everywherrrrrrre!

**Charlie (Skater):** What am I missing here?

**Blue Unicorn:** Narshlogs! Coming in from above!

**Pink Unicorn:** Evasive maneuvers! (Starts to walk away) Neh! Nyehhh!

**Blue Unicorn:** Charlie! Look out for the Bleh-bleh-bleh!

**Charlie (Skater):** **(groans)** Can I go home yet?

_(Lights turn off and then turn on after a minute to reveal a giant duck and Blue and Pink are already on it.)_

**Pink Unicorn:** Charlie, get on the duck!

**Blue Unicorn:** The Bleh-bleh-bleh are right behind us!

**Charlie (Skater):** I think I'll take my chances with the Oompoos and the Wawas.

**Pink Unicorn:** Oh no! A Narshlog has got Charlie!

**Blue Unicorn:** Quickly! Grab onto our tongues!

**Blue and Pink Unicorns:** Bleh!

_(The same red rope or sting gets whipped at Skater.)_

**Charlie (Skater):** Oh! Aw, really? Again with the tongues?

_(Skater gets onto the duck boat and they are quite for a minute.)_

**Blue Unicorn:** Ring, ring.

**Pink Unicorn:** Hellooo?

**Blue Unicorn:** Ring, ring.

**Pink Unicorn:** H-he-hellooo?

**Blue Unicorn:** Ring, ring.

**Pink Unicorn:** Helloooooo?

**Blue Unicorn:** Ring, ring.

**Pink Unicorn:** H-hello?

**Blue Unicorn:** ...Ring, ring.

**Charlie (Skater):** You have a bad connection!

**Blue Unicorn:** Time to go down below!

**Pink Unicorn:** Into the liquid abyss!

**Charlie (Skater):** Oh my God, hey, hey! I can't swim! Or breathe underwater!

**Blue Unicorn:** Ring, ring.

**Pink Unicorn:** Hello?

**Charlie (Skater):** I'm serious, I'm going to drown!

_(talking over Charlie)_

**Blue Unicorn:** Ring, ring.

**Pink Unicorn:** Hellooo?

**Blue Unicorn:** Ring, ring.

**Pink Unicorn:** Hellooo?

**Charlie (Skater):** What does this have to do with snowmen?

**Blue Unicorn:** Ring, ring.

**Pink Unicorn:** Helloooblubblubblub

_(The lights turn off yet again and turn back on after a few minutes. Once the lights turn back on, the background looks kind of like the ruins from the video. Skater and the two girls are now standing in the stage with the duck boat gone.)_

**Blue Unicorn:** See, Charlie? Look!

**Pink Unicorn:** This is where we've hidden the snowman!

**Charlie (Skater):** Yeah, to save the world, right? I'm not even gonna ask how I'm still alive. 'Cause you know what I think? I think I died long ago and you two are my eternal punishment.

**Blue Unicorn:** You're like a constant downer, huh?

_(They start walking very slowly. Someone runs out with what looks like a door. The person places it on the ground in front of the three and quickly runs off stage.)_

**Pink Unicorn:** To get to the snowman we need to first pass the Dooooor!

**Blue Unicorn:** The Dooooor!

**Charlie (Skater):** The Door?

**Pink Unicorn:** Th-the Door!

**Charlie (Skater):** What is the Door?

**Blue Unicorn:** The Door is everything!

**Pink Unicorn:** All that once was and all that will be!

**Blue Unicorn:** The Door controls Time and Space!

**Pink Unicorn:** Life and Death!

**Blue Unicorn:** The Door can see into your mind!

**Pink Unicorn:** The Door can see into your SOUL!

**Charlie (Skater):** Really, th-the Door can do all that?

**Pink Unicorn:** Heh, no.

_(The same person comes back and removes the door and exited the stage. Skater and the two girls continue walking on slowly.)_

**Blue Unicorn:** We're almost there, Charlie. It's right at the end of this-Oh my gosh it's a whale!

**Pink Unicorn:** Nooooo! Whaaaale!

_(silence.)_

**Blue Unicorn:** Just a few more steps and-Oh my gosh it's a Narwhal!

**Pink Unicorn:** Noooo! Narwhaaaaal! Narwhal of deathhhhh! It's gonna kill us!

_(Silence.)_

**Blue Unicorn:** It's right up ahead now! You can see the-Oh my gosh it's a-

**Charlie (Skater):** Stop it! Stop it! I don't care about each and every sea creature you see!

**Pink Unicorn:** But, Charlie! They care about you!

_(Music starts coming from the overhead speakers.)_

**Charlie (Skater):** Oh, no. No! No! Noo!

_(Blue and Pink leave the stage and a person wearing white and what looks like the hat that Tim the Enchanter from Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail, on his head comes out and starts singing, most likely the goat-seal.)_

**Goat-seal:** _When, you're feeling all alone, the world's a drone, and nobody's shown any love to you,_

**Charlie (Skater):** I can't tell if you're adorable or creepy.

**Goat-seal (singing):** _When, your heart is cold as stone, just change your tone, get rid of that groan, and the world will too!_

**Charlie:** Probably gonna go with creepy.

**Goat-seal:** _Cause Swordfishes-_

_(People start coming out after the goat-seal guy says a fish's name.)_

**Swordfish:** _Love you._

**Goat-seal:** _Jellyfishes-_

**Jellyfish:**_ Love you._

**Goat-seal:** _Starfishes-_

_(This one cracked me up. Apparently Sunshine was the starfish.)_

**Starfish (Sunstreaker):** _I LOVE YOU!_

**Goat-seal:**_ You know it's true. Catfishes-_

**Catfish:** _Love you._

**Goat-seal:** _Cuttlefishes-_

**Cuttlefish:** _Love you._

**Goat-seal:** _Blow-fishes-_

(Sunstreaker cuts in front of some guy playing the blow-fish.)

**Starfish (Sunstreaker):** _STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU!_

**Goat-seal:** _In the ocean blue!_

_(Some guy dressed in red with a gold chain around his neck and wearing dark sunglasses comes on stage and starts to rap.)_

**Shrimp?:** _Lungfish, Blackfish, Alligator, Icefish. Armourhead, Hammerhead, Anaconda, Flathead, Manta Ray, Sting Ray, Fangtooth Moray, Goblin shark, Grass Carp, Round River Bat Ray., Noodlefish, Hagfish, Man O' War, Ladyfish, Black Eel, Baby seal, Sprat, Koi, Electric Eel, Lamprey, Pejerey, Yellow-edged Moray, Salmon Shark, Sleeper Shark, Featherback and Eagle Ray!_

_(The guy leaves and the goat-seal starts to sing again.)_

**Goat-seal:** _Well, you can ignore this plea. That's fine with me, but one day you'll see, that my words are true!_

**Charlie (Skater):** Please stop singing to me.

**Goat-seal:** _What if, you find that you agree? I guarantee, that you will soon be feeling the love too!_

**Charlie (Skater):** I can't wait.

**Goat-seal:** _Cause Swordfishes-_

**Swordfish:** _Love you._

**Goat-seal:** _Jellyfishes-_

**Jellyfish:** _Love you._

**Goat-seal:** _Starfishes-_

**Starfish: (Sunstreaker):** _I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!_

**Goat-seal:** _You know it's true! Catfishes-_

**Catfish:** _Love you._

**Goat-seal:** _Cuttlefishes-_

**Cuttlefish:** _Love you._

**Goat-seal:** _Blowfishes-_

_(Sunstreaker once again cuts in front of the guy playing as the blowfish.)_

**Starfish (Sunstreaker):** _STARFISH! LOVE ME! LOVE ME!_

**Goat-seal:** _In the ocean BLUEEE!_

_(The music stops and the goat-seal guy walks off stage, while the projector turns on for another explosion.)_

**Charlie (Skater):** Oh, there goes everyone exploding. _(Someone brings out a snowman that had no nose.)_ Oh, hey, look at that. Hey guys! I found the snowman! What did you want me to do? Guys?

_(A hissing sound fills the speakers.)_

**Charlie (Skater):** What the-Oh, sleeping gas! Of course. Why did I expect any different?

_(Skater collapses and the lights turn off. The lights turn back on to the usual stage, free of any props except for the snowman, which now had the horn that Skater was using as a nose. There was also a pink spot on its side.)_

**Charlie (Skater):**_ (wakes up)_ Uh, oh, oh! Where am I? Hey! What happened to my horn?!

**Charlie (Skater):** Oh! Come on, really! What did that accomplish?! Why would- Oh, look it's my kidney.

_(Everyone cheered again as the skit ended. When Sunstreaker came back to sit next to me, I couldn't help but grin and reach over and hug him, saying, "I LOVE YOU!" in a quiet voice, mimicking him as the Starfish. I felt him tense, but I never thought anything of it. I just let it pass.)_

* * *

**White Team - Charlie the Unicorn 4 "The End":**

_(Jazz [who was probably playing as Charlie] was walking across the stage slowly. Suddenly two other people I don't know [most likely playing the Pink and Blue unicorns] came on stage in a rocket ship, tapping away at something. While alarm sounds are coming through the speakers.)_

**Blue Unicorn:** We have engine failure.

**Pink Unicorn:** Emergency systems are offline.

**Charlie (Jazz):** What?

**Blue Unicorn:** Outrage, we have an outrage.

**Pink Unicorn:** Abandon ship, we are going down!

**Charlie (Jazz):** Whatever, I'm leaving.

_(Jazz starts walking away.)_

**Pink Unicorn:** There's no time to evacuate. This is the end. Ahh...!

_(An explosion sounds through the speakers. Then the people playing the Blue and Pink Unicorns abandon their rocket and run in front of Jazz.)_

**Pink Unicorn:** Charlie, we don't have much time.

**Blue Unicorn:** We need to get to the moon

**Pink Unicorn:** In outer space! I don't know why you yelled that.

**Charlie (Jazz):** The moon, why do you need that-?

**Pink Unicorn:** Drum solo, _(Pink starts dancing around.)_ BUM TA TA, TA TA TA TA!

**Charlie (Jazz):** What's on the moon?

**Blue Unicorn:** A huge scary Millipede.

**Charlie (Jazz):** That's – What?

**Pink Unicorn:** It's using gross slimy Millipede power to destroy the cavern of the red wind. The most-

**Charlie (Jazz):** I don't care, I don't know why we've been asking, it's obvious, I have no actual choice here, how about we save some time and just go to the freakin' moon.

**Blue Unicorn:** Oh, my gosh, that would be amazing.

_(Jazz starts backpedaling off stage.)_

**Charlie (Jazz):** Ah, what? ohhh – I don't understand, how you can do these thiiiiings?

_(The lights turn off and quickly back on, the back wall now covered in black blankets.)_

**Charlie (Jazz):** So how long is this going to take?

**Blue Unicorn:** Oh, Charlie, there a big old bug on your face.

**Charlie (Jazz):** (Starts freaking out) What, where? Is it the Millipede?

**Pink Unicorn:** Oh my gosh, Charlie, Charlie get it off.

**Charlie (Jazz):** I don't feel anything.

**Blue Unicorn:** Oh, it's so gross – okay.

**Pink Unicorn:** Police, police!

**Blue Unicorn:** Brrrrr! This is the police! We have you surrounded Mr. Bug!

**Charlie (Jazz):** Uh-huh...

**Pink Unicorn: **Taser him!

**Charlie (Jazz):**_ (Starts fake spasming)_ Gah! hey!

Pink Unicorn: He is resisting arrest!

**Charlie (Jazz):** _(Starts spasming again.)_ No, stop it, there's no bug!

**Pink Unicorn:** He has got a gun.

**Charlie (Jazz):** _(Spasms again)_ No, oh my gosh!

**Pink Unicorn:** He's got another gun!

**Charlie (Jazz):** _(Spasms one last time) _Ahhhh! _(falls down in a heap on the stage.)_

_(The lights turn off again, signaling another scene change. They come back on with the three standing on stage and a picture of the earth in the background.)_

**Pink Unicorn:** We're here.

**Charlie (Jazz):** Yaaay!

**Blue Unicorn:** You ready Charlie? _(walks up to Jazz)_ I believe in you!

**Charlie (Jazz):** Ready for what?

**Pink Unicorn:** Behold! The Millipede!

**Charlie (Jazz):** Ah ya, – here we go.

_(Music starts playing and a guy comes on stage wearing a wig and what looks like giant ant antennas on their head.)_

**Millipede guy (singing):** _I'm a Millipede, I am amazing._

_I command you to gaze upon my face._

_You'll never find someone charming as I am,_

_I'm the swankiest bug out in space._

_I'm a star, I'm a god,_

_I'm a thing to behold._

_There is none as resplendent as I,_

_With my sleek little legs and my three hundred eggs,_

_Oh, my majesty none can deny._

_Because I'm a Millipede, I'm mysterious, when I vanish, I never leave a trace._

_You will not find a bug with such illusions; I'm a creature of fathomless grace._

_(The rest of the people who so far weren't in the skit come out and start singing.)_

_Everyone else: Millipede meets allure_

_Millipede meets couture_

_Millipede meets grandeur_

_Millipede meets senior_

_Millipede meets mature_

_Millipede meets so pure_

_Millipede meets the cure for all lesser breeds._

_(The main millipede guy comes back and continues to sing.)_

_Millipede guy: I'm a Millipede, I'm a champion, no one else in the universe keeps pace._

_You will never find someone quite so enchanting, while I'm here there's just no second place._

_I'm an idol, a king, I'm an object of awe, there is none quite so gleaming as I._

_I've got glamour to spare; you are right when you stare. I'm the who, what, when, where and the why. Join me!_

**Everyone except the unicorns start to sing:** _I'm a Millipede, I'm astounding, wisdom floats from my personage like lace._

_You will never find someone darling as I am, (as she is.)_

_I'm the swankiest, tutelary pest, certainly best dressed, bug out in space._

**Blue Unicorn:** You did it Charlie, you defeated the Millipede!

**Charlie (Jazz):** It's just exploded like everything does when it sings to me!

**Pink Unicorn:** _(Starts jumping around Jazz)_ Wow, wow! The cavern is open.

**Charlie (Jazz):** Oh, no, I don't want to do it, I can't take any more of this, you two, you're just horrible!

**Blue Unicorn:** But Charlie, listen to me, this is the most important thing we've ever needed you for, if you go into the cavern, we'll never bother you again.

**Charlie (Jazz):** Never?

**Pink Unicorn:** We promise it will be the last you ever see of us Charlie.

**Charlie (Jazz):** Okay, okay, I'll go in.

**Blue Unicorn:** Charlie, you are a dream machine.

_(The projector lights up again with video game sounds and the words "Dream Machine" before going dark, as well as the lights turning off again.)_

_(Lights turn back on to reveal the earth gone and now replaced with a gray curtain.)_

**Charlie (Jazz):** All right, so we're in, what do I do? _(Notices a large ball with a countdown time attacked to it.)_ Ah, what is that?

**Blue Unicorn:** We've gotten kind of bored.

**Pink Unicorn:** We're also bored of the moon.

**Blue Unicorn:** Soo.. we're gonna blow it up.

**Charlie (Jazz):** What? O-okay and how do we get back to earth?

_(The people playing the Pink and Blue Unicorns start to wave their arms in front of them and exit the stage.)_

**Pink Unicorn:** Bye Charlie!

**Blue Unicorn:** You've always kind of smell like a faaaart, thought you'd want to knoooow...

**Charlie (Jazz):** Uhhh... you guys are going little far this time, huh? Guys? Guuys? Guuuys?

_(Another guy comes running on stage wearing a starfish costume. (Where he got that, I have no idea.))_

**Starfish:** Charlie, we don't have much time!

**Charlie (Jazz):** Oh, starfish, they're Uh – they're trying to kill me.

**Starfish:** Oh, all will be explained, but first, you must wish on me!

**Charlie (Jazz):** What?

**Starfish:** I'm a star, make a wish, wish to go home!

**Charlie (Jazz):** All right, but what happens to you?

**Starfish:** Just do it my love, wiissh!

**Charlie (Jazz):** I wish to go home.

**Starfish:** Ohhhhh!

_(The guy playing the starfish falls to the ground while screaming in mock pain.)_

**Charlie (Jazz):** Oh my gosh!

_(The lights turn off yet again. The projector turns on to show the moon blowing up, sound included. The lights come back on to show the people playing as the pink and blue unicorns standing on the stage with the same trees used as the background up again.)_

**Pink Unicorn:** Yaay! Bye, Charlie.

**Blue Unicorn:** Okay, who's next? _(Jazz runs on stage and stops in front of them.)_ Oh, hello...

**Pink Unicorn:** Well, this is embarrassing...

_(The starfish guy came running onstage and literally did a back-flop onto the ground between the "unicorns".)_

**Starfish:** Ohhhhhh, Yolo!

_(Once again, everyone laughed and cheered for the group that was on stage.)_

* * *

After the skits were done, we had our last service and Worship for the week. We learned to not conform to the world (Romans 12:2. My favorite verse actually, so that was awesome).

Once those were done, we had dinner and during dinner, I got to tease Sunstreaker for being the starfish and demanding love from squishes. I also found out why I didn't see all the 'Bots in their skits. Turns out, they thought it was all childish or just plain stupid. Isn't that what camp skits are supposed to be about? Being childish and stupid?

That night it got pretty cold, so my blanket didn't help me to well in keeping me warm. I was so cold, I actually got up and grabbed my blanket and pillow and put on some flip-flops to go outside. Unfortunately, I apparently wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.

As I reached the door, someone called out to me softly, so as to not wake anyone who was sleeping. "Where are you going?"

I cringed and turned to see Keely looking at me from her top bunk. "Outside to sleep in Sides car." I whispered back quietly. I could see her glaring at me in the light from the moon that peeked through the curtain. The corner of my lips twitched up. Her glare couldn't even scratch the surface of Sunstreaker's, Ratchet's, or Ironhide's glares even if she tried.

"Uh- no."

I frowned, "Sorry, Keely, but last time I checked, you're not my mom or guardians." (Normally I wouldn't act like this towards anyone, but it's the middle of the night, I'm tired, and I just want to sleep somewhere that's comfortable and warm.) I turned to the door and unlocked it. I quickly slipped outside and closed the door behind me before she could react. I shivered a little at the sudden chill and walked over to where Sideswipe sat in his alt. I started kicking a tire lightly.

"Sides..."

Sideswipe jerked a little as he came out of recharge. "Hu- wha'?" he asked groggily.

"I can't sleep." I pouted at the mech.

Without another word, he popped open his passenger side door and let me in. I was about to crawl in when I heard my name called.

"Lily!" Keely hissed my name quietly so she wouldn't wake any of the other campers. "Get back inside right now!"

It was my turn to glare. "No!" I hissed back and climbed into the awaiting seat. Sideswipe closed his door and leaned the seat back for me. I got comfortable and yawned.

"Hey Siders?"

"Hmmm?"

"Has anyone told you, you make a great bed?"

"No."

"Oh, well you make a great bed. 'Night Sides."

I felt Sideswipe's engine rumble in silent laughter, "'Night Little Flower."

* * *

**Bleh :P I swear I died a little on the inside while trying to write out CTU. But I hope you like it anyways. I just have to ask one thing though. If you didn't watch the videos as you read, did you at least hear the Unicorns in their voices? I know I did :)**

Thank you **Kuro Rotaso, RANDOM FOX GRRL, Skyress98** and** darkangel15** for the favorites

Thank you **Kuro Rotaso** and** darkangel15** for following


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! I got another chapter out :D Hope you like it!**

* * *

Autobot-Fangirl0203: **... :3**

Invader Xen: **... XD**

MiniAjax: **... Ya, if I had a choice, I would make my bed a car**

movielover123456: **... Happy to make you laugh**

Sunstreaker's Girl: **... X)**

Spirit Kiss: **... :)**

Answerthecall: **... My little brother and I do that with our parents sometimes**

heavenslilagl420: **... Thanks, hope you like this chap :)**

Demigod Princessa Of The Sea: **... Thanks :)**

SkulCandy9 (guest): **... For your first question, as long as you mention you got the idea from me then I'm fine with it. For your second question, I'll definitely keep that in mind. Also send me a link so I can read it myself :)**

* * *

_Special thanks to Transfanfreak101 for being my beta :)_

_Also I'm pretty sure I don't have to mention that I don't own anything except my OC's_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The next day there was one last service and then we all had to pack and get ready to go home. Bleh. I hate packing. Worst thing _ever. _I'm not really sure if I'm happy the week is over, or if I want to stay here. Reason why I'm happy is because my feet hurt and I can sleep in again. Reason why I want to stay is because I like it here and I get to be with my friends. 'Course there's also the prank war.

Ah yes, the prank war. So many pranks, so little time. My favorite prank was probably... when some of the girls sneaked into the guys cabin a couple hours before dawn this morning to put makeup on every guy there (except Sunstreaker 'cause everyone learned not to mess with him after... well... I'd _really_ rather not say... well, I will say that it included lots of silly string). Heh, no one knew what happened till all they all came out and everyone who saw them laughed _so_ hard, soda actually came out a kids nose. Ah, good times.

Anyways, after we were done packing, we all left for our church where we would go our separate ways. I had fun on the way home. Sunstreaker let me drive to the church with me in control. It took a while to convince him and my youth leaders, but I managed to let Sunny allow Skater and Slimmy to ride with me.

On the way to the church, I got a text message from my bestest of best friends who lived in Washington state (there's a town called Washington here in Missouri so I've had to clarify which one I meant all the time when talking to people, it's a habit now). Heheh, you should have seen their faces when I let go of the steering wheel and for a good thirty seconds to a minute, I looked down at my phone while Sunstreaker kept driving. Their faces? _Priceless!_

We got to the church two hours later and from there, everyone left for their homes. Well except for me. I was going back to a military base in the middle of the ocean. Not my family...

Back at base, the first thing I did was get Salem back from Mikaela and try to go to sleep, but Ratchet just _had_ to interrupt saying something about needing to make sure I'm still healthy or something. I don't know, I never paid attention. Once Ratchet was done, I wandered the hallways with Sides and Sunny. As we wandered the halls, we came across Optimus.

"Ah, Ms. Payne," Optimus called as soon as he saw me walking between the Twins. "How was camp?"

"Optimuuuus!" I complained, "How many time do I have to tell you to just call me Lily?"

Optimus chuckled, "Alright, Lily, how was camp?"

"Awesome!" I grinned up at him.

He nodded. "Good. Have you told your friends about us?"

"She did, but they didn't believe her," Sunstreaker put in.

I remembered something that I came up earlier on the way home. "Oh, that reminds me! Can I bring Slim Shady and Skater here? They're the kind of people that need to see to believe."

"Hmmm..." Optimus looked thoughtful. "I will have to talk it over with Prowl. But I must first deal with another meeting Galloway."

I cringed, "Alright, hope it goes well. See ya later Big Bot." I waved as we continued down the hall.

"How were you planning to bring them here?" Sideswipe asked from above me.

I shrugged and tilted my head back to look up at him. "Well number one, it depends on if they're even able to come here and number two, I was mostly gonna leave it up to Optimus, Prowl, Will, and Epps to figure it out."

Sunstreaker reached down and picked me up. "You do realize they're going to make you come up with most of the plan, right?"

"Really?" I whined as I flopped onto my back in his hand, putting Salem on my chest. I looked up at the moving ceiling as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kept walking. "That's no fair. I'm terrible with plans. They always end up backfiring in some way."

Sideswipe poked his head into my eyesight. "Well it could be worse."

I turned my head to look at him better. "How?"

"They could blow up like one of Wheeljack's inventions."

I snorted and looked back up at the ceiling. "True."

A door opens and we walk through it. A quick look around shows I'm in the new room I share with Twins. Well sorta share now that I have my own room that connects to theirs.

"You want to watch a movie?" Sideswipe asked me.

I halfheartedly shrugged, "Eh- sure, why not." I half-closed an eye. "It's not going to be another zombie movie, is it?"

Sunstreaker put me and Salem down on a table in the middle of the room. "After how you reacted the first time? Slag no." They both slid their berths together like they were when we were living back in 'Area 51'.

Ya... They learned to never put on another zombie movie after my reaction to _Resident Evil_. They wouldn't tell me what movie we were watching or what it was about, but as soon as the first zombie appeared, I screamed and tried to hide myself against Sunstreaker. That night, I had nightmares about the undead trying to eat me. So they learned to never put another zombie movie on again when I was nearby (I'm always nearby so they never put one on).

The reason why I'm terrified of them? Simple. They have their insides hanging out with them not even caring. They are rotting and look disgusting. _And_ if a zombie was coming after you and a friend and the zombie got to your friend before you could stop it. You end up having to shoot the zombie or bash in its head to kill it. But what you don't realize is that the zombie bit or scratched you friend. Then your friend ends up dying. You grieve for your friend, but since you don't realize they were infected, they end up coming back to life as a zombie. So then you end up having to put a bullet through their head (or smashing it in) so they won't kill you and turn you into one of them. So in the end, not only did you have to grieve for a friend that died twice, but you also killed them the second time. Also the flesh hanging off of bones, the way they look, and the way they moan don't help either.

"So what's the movie going to be?" I ask once they're done.

Sideswipe comes over to me and picks me up while Sunstreaker goes over to the huge Autobot size flat-screen TV (where they even got it, I have no idea). "It's a movie we saw at your house last time we were there." Sideswipe said as he climbed on his side of the now combined berths. "I think it was called _'The Mummy'_."

My eyes got huge as soon as he said the title of the movie. Then I looked up at him from where I was now on his leg. I broke into an evil grin. "I can see a movie marathon in our near future." I look back to Sunstreaker with the grin still there.

Sunstreaker turned to look at me. "You sure you want to watch this? It has the undead in it."

If it was possible for my evil grin to get bigger, I'm sure it did. "Oh I am _very _sure. In my book, mummy's and zombies are two completely different things." I'm not sure about anyone else, but the two are completely different to me.

"But aren't they-" Sideswipe started before I interrupted.

"Just play the fraggin' movie!" I shouted excitedly, doing a mix between jumping and dancing in my spot on Sideswipe's leg. They both smirk and Sunstreaker started the movie before coming over and sitting in his spot on the left on the now single berth.

The only problem I have with this movie are the parts when the beetle thingies dig under the flesh of people and they climb their way up to the brain to eat it. Other than that, I absolutely love the movie. Sunny and Sides liked it too from what I gathered, but they kept asking questions like if it's even possible for mummy's to come back to life and if the mummy's curse was real. But other than a question here or there, they were pretty quiet. After _The Mummy_ was over, I told them that we have to watch the _Scorpion King_ (that's how I always watch the movies even though it's not technically a part of _The Mummy_ series). After that, we watched _The Mummy Returns_. Let me just say, no matter how many time I see this movie. I will always laugh at the mini-people-monkey-things. And Jonathan. Oh Jonathan, why are you so funny? Anyways, we watched _Tomb of The Dragon Emperor_ last, which ended at about midnight-ish.

"We have agreed to allow your friends to meet us here on base." I was currently in a meeting room with Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Elita-One, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Will and Epps to discuss Slim Shady and Skater about them coming here.

"Yay!" I did a mental dance.

Optimus held up a hand. "But, we have agreed that you must come up with a plan to get them here."

I slouched on my perch on Sideswipe's shoulder, "Awww! You're kidding, right?"

Sideswipe reached up and poked me with a finger. "Told you." I only groaned in response. My mind started trying to come up with ideas.

Epps chuckled, "Nope. But, we'll help you if you need it." I grunted, mind still working, not really paying to anything going on around me anymore. (Having a hyper mind tends to have its advantages sometimes.)

"We'll give you as much time as you need to come up with something." I faintly heard Prowl say.

"She's not even listening," Sunstreaker said.

Optimus nodded, "Come back when she has something. You're dismiss-."

"What if we pick them up with a small military transport?" I spoke up, looking up to Optimus and everyone else in the room. So the next few hours were spent discussing what we would be doing to get them here.

The next day we put the plan into motion. Let me just say: I had _fun!_

We opened a groundbridge a couple miles away from Saint James. "We" as in Will, Epps, a dozen or so soldiers, Ironhide, Prowl, Optimus, and since I was there, I don't really need to mention that a certain Lambo Twins were there also. We were with a small convoy of armored cars on our way to pick up my bro's and bring them to base.

Right now we were pulling up to Slim Shady's little one story house. I was riding with Sideswipe and getting even more nervous than I already was as we pulled to a stop.

"What if their parents say they can't come?" I asked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (I knew without being told that Sunny was listening in) as I watched Will and Epps get out of Ironhide and walk to the door.

There was a sound similar to a snort come out of Sideswipe's speakers.

"The military is asking for them because of some national security slag. I highly doubt they're going to say 'no'." Sunstreaker tried to reassure me.

Epps started walking to Sideswipe's alt-mode. When he reached my door, Sideswipe opened it (I was pretending to drive again).

"'Ey, we're going to need you to talk to Slim Shady. He's being a little uncooperative." Epps explained.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "Of course he is." I mumbled to no one.

"Do you want us there?" Sideswipe asked.

I shook my head and got out. "No, I'll be fine." I put a hand on his door and pretended to close it.

"Lily?" I turned to see Slim Shady walking up to Epps and I.

I grinned and ran up to him. "Slimmy!" I yelled as I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Hey!" He hugged me back and let me down. "What's going on? Why do the military want me?"

"It's a long story, but before I say anything, you have to go get packed and then we're going to go get Skater. _Then_ I'm allowed to tell. Wait." I paused and looked to where Epps came up beside me. "Are they riding with me in Sides? Or with you and Will in Ironhide?" I asked him.

"They're riding with us." He reminded me calmly. (Everyone on base has more or less gotten used to how easily I forget things. I have definitely been on the wrong side of the "you have the memory of a goldfish joke" joke more than once.)

"Oh, yeah." I turned back to Slim Shady. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go pack!" I pushed him toward his house.

He refused to budge. "Not until someone tells me _why_. _Why_ does the military want me?"

I looked at him with a mix of annoyance and understanding. "Slim Shady. I promise to tell you everything if you go pack."

"Slim!" We heard a shout and both looked to see his mom coming to us. "Go get your things together. You're going with them.

Slim Shady looked up and gave a deep sigh. "Fine."

He was about to turn away when we heard an engine give off an angry rev. We turned to see some people grouping around Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's alt-modes. Not that I can really blame them, their alts _are_ the hottest cars to ever be made. I grinned as someone tried to reach out and touch Sunstreaker, only to get another angry rev.

"Don't get mad at them Sunshine! Lambo's are rare around here." I laughed when he answered with another rev. I looked over to Slim Shady and pushed him in the direction of his house again. "C'mon, they faster we get this done, the less time Sunny has to get mad at people for trying to touch him and ruin his paint job."

A half-hour later, we were on our way to Skater's house. Fortunately, he only lived a block away. And like with Slim Shady's family, it took a little bit to convince his parents as well. But in the end, they agreed and we were heading back to where Wheeljack would be opening the groundbridge for us to get back to base. I was riding in Ironhide with my brothers just so I could see their reaction to the groundbridge.

I was sitting behind the passenger seat in the back seat, Skater in the middle and Slim Shady behind the driver seat. Will was driving and Epps took the passenger seat. We were on a back road and I was watching the two intently as soon as I saw the groundbridge open. They weren't even looking out the front windshield, they were too busy talking about their latest scores and weapons they unlocked in Black Ops (I think, I don't really pay attention to those kinds of games). Skater looked ahead just as Optimus disappeared into the swirling mass.

"What the Hell! What is that? Where did the semi go?" He started freaking out even more when the others started disappearing through it. Slim Shady looked out to see what Skater was freaking out over and also started freaking out. I was laughing hysterically through the entire thing. Even more so when it was our turn to go through. I was laughing so hard, I was curled in a ball, holding my sides and laughter tears where coming out of my closed eyes. I didn't need my eyes to be open to know we just passed through the 'bridge. I knew from the familiar tingle. I was calming down a little as we passed through. I immediately doubled my laughter as they renewed their freaking out as soon as they saw we were now in a different place.

The Autobots drove to the Autobot hanger while the other cars holding the soldiers that accompanied us drove off to where ever those things are kept. I was still laughing when Ironhide came to a stop. I climbed out and made my way over to my guardians. I flopped onto Sideswipe's hood and continued to laugh as Skater and Slim Shady were trying to figure out what just happened.

"My sides! My sides!" I gasped out. " Can't... breeeath!" I slid off of Sideswipe and fell to the ground in front of his alt-mode. A few minutes later, I calmed down enough to tell Slim Shady and Skater that we just traveled halfway around the world in less than a blink of an eye. They looked at me like I was crazy and I renewed my giggle fit. Once I calmed down again, I told them why they were really here. They still didn't believe me.

"So!" I clapped my hands together and turning to the assembled 'Bots (everyone was still in their alt-modes), rubbing my hands together. "Who's going to show themselves first? Big Bot?" I turned to said mech. Without another word, Optimus' alt broke apart, metal twisting, turning, and sliding into their proper places till Optimus Prime stood before everyone. Then everyone quickly followed behind.

I looked over to my bro's and saw their looks of complete awe and a hint of fear. When everyone was standing in their true forms, I looked over to my bro's again just as Slim Shady started falling, most likely fainting at the shear epicness of the Autobots in their bi-pedal modes. I'm not sure when he got there, but Will was pretty quick to catch him.

I looked up at Skater and commented, "I'm surprised it wasn't you." Grinning evilly, I quickly pulled off my panda backpack (I bring it everywhere, remember) and pulled out a sharpie. I walked over to Slim Shady and drew a pringles mustache on his face. When I was done, I shoved the sharpie back into my panda and put the small backpack back on. I heard snorts above me and grinned up at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"So what you said was true?" Skater whispered to me.

Knowing they could still hear us even if we were whispering, I grinned and spoke at my usual volume, "Yep. Epic isn't it?" He made a soft squeak while still looking at the towering mechs and femmes. Some of the 'Bots, probably losing interest, moved on and went back to whatever they were doing before we arrived.

I gave him a quick reintroduction to everyone whose holoform he already met.

A couple minutes later, Slim Shady was waking up. Skater and I moved to his sides, both of us grinning down at him.

"'Ey sleepy-head. Glad you could join us back in the land of the living," I joked.

Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head. "I had the weirdest dream ever. It had you guys in it and cars that turned into giant robots," he groaned.

"Mechs. They're mechs. Robots are mindless drones that do whatever they're told without any questions," I explained again. Skater and I helped him stand up. "And it wasn't a dream." Still grinning, I half-closed an eye and looked up at the Twins. "If it was, I'd never want to wake up." He looked up to see where I was looking and he visibly paled. I patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Unless you plan on harming me in some way or prank me." I reassured him, smirking when I mentioned pranks. I also gave him a quick reintroduction and with the help of everyone, I answered their questions as best as I could.

Four _long_ hours later, we managed to answer all their questions and we were now heading to the mess hall to get some dinner. After dinner, we headed back to the room I shared with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Slim Shady and Skater put their things in my new place (you know, the apartment room thing that attached to the Twins room) and we all sat down to play some _Need For Speed_ on the X-Box. I played around with Salem while Sides and Sunny used their holoforms to play on the game console with Skater and Slim Jim.

When it was lights out, we agreed that Skater would take the couch while Slim Shady would take my bed and I would take my usual place with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

All in all, today was a good day and went better than I expected it would. My obnoxious not-related brothers took to the Autobots better than I thought they would. Well, except for Slim Shady fainting (which I'm never going to let him live down), but I can't say I blame him. When I first saw them, I ran to the roof to hide. Slim Shady _still_ doesn't realize I drew a mustache on his face, so everyone who saw him snickered and he couldn't figure out why. So yeah, today was fun.

Now to just figure out my feelings for my guardians and also figure out this feeling of impending doom I have…

* * *

**Hurmmmm... wonder what's gonna happen next...**

**Hope you liked thsi chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, or follow my story :)**

Thank you **Demigod Princessa Of The Sea, Carolina Angel25, anonomon **and **DJ Blacklite** for following

Thank you **Demigod Princessa Of The Sea, Carolina Angel25, RANDOM FOX GRRL** and **DJ Blacklite** for the favorites


	15. Chapter 15

**What is this? Another chapter in a week? Why, yes it is! And hopefully I'll be able to update faster now that it's summer. Hopefully. As long as my mom isn't mean and makes me do schoolwork through the summer...**

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but there's a good reason to that. This chapter is very important to the events that are going to happen in later chapters. So, ya. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

movilover12345: **... :)**

Autobot-Fangirl0203: **... lol Here's another update, but I have a feeling you and everyone else are going to want to know what happens next and for me to update immediately :)**

jgoss: **... :)... Ya, I would do anything to meet Sunny and Sides in real life... And, honestly, I'm not sure how I would react to seeing the Autobots. I would probably just stare.**

Eleyond: **... Thanks :)**

heavenslilagl420: **... This soon enough? :)**

GummyBear (Guest): **... I can honestly say, you have no idea how happy you made me when you said that I'm the reason you love the Twins now XD**

* * *

_Special thanks to TransFanFreak101 for betaing =) _

_Plain and Simple, I own nothing but my OC's and plan on never making any money from this...*sigh...*_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next day was just a normal day. Well, as normal as a day living with aliens can be. After showing Skater and Slim Shady around the new base, we went to the rec room and hung out a bit. There was a rough spot when Ratchet demanded to scan me and saying he needed to run some test. I was alright with it since this _is_ Ratchet we're talking about (also having a mom who works in the ER helps), after all no one can run away from the Hatchet. It's just best to get it done and over with.

As soon as Ratchet said he was done, he had to run some tests, Slim Shady and Skater started flipping out and getting over protective of me. _*Insert eye roll here.*_ I already have two over protective guardians, I don't need my brothers adding to it_. _As it is, Sideswipe started asking a million questions, mostly wanting to know if I was alright and if something was wrong. Sunstreaker was hesitant to let Ratchet run his tests, but didn't completely object either.

"So why exactly do you need to run some tests?" I asked for the tenth time now.

Ratchet vented softly, "I just need to make sure your health is not at risk." He explained, leaving me even more confused.

Right now I was in the med bay sitting on one of the Autobot sized medical berths. Ratchet kicked Sunstreaker and Sideswipe out when we first came in. I'm not really sure where they were at the moment, but Ratchet had also kicked out Skater and Slim Shady, most likely to keep them out from under his pedes. Ratchet was currently running some blood tests from the blood he took from me.

"Why would my health be at risk?"

Ratchet vented softly again, "I wish I could say, but I don't know the answer at this time." I noticed Ratchet's shoulders fell minutely as he spoke. At that moment, he didn't appear to be the grouchy CMO, but someone who had a lot on their shoulders. Someone everyone trusted with their lives even though he couldn't save them all. Someone who has been in a war far longer than most can or care to remember... Whatever the answer was, it troubled him greatly.

Ratchet quickly returned to his usual gruff act. That's all it was, an act, to hide all the pain he feels. But I saw that moment of pain. I already had a lot of respect for this mech, and now seeing something I thought I would never see from him, my respect for him grew to a whole new level.

I smiled up at him in reassurance. "Don't worry Ratchet. Whatever the problem is, you'll figure it out. You always do." He paused in what he was doing and looked at me. He smiled softly back and returned to his work.

The rest of the time I was there, was spent in a comfortable silence. I was fine with the silence; it gave me a chance to think over what I saw. I could go and tell Sideswipe and Sunstreaker what I saw, but something deep down was telling me that this was something I should keep to myself. This was something I'm more than happy to keep a secret. After all, how many can say they've had to deal with what Ratchet has? I mean sure, in a war people (or bots in this case) die. You could be stuck in a fire-fight with your best friend next to you and suddenly _BAM!_ they're not there anymore. But with Ratchet's profession, he always has a chance to save a dying bot. Though sometimes, he could do everything he knows and the mech or femme he's working on could go offline with his hands still in them and there's nothing he could do.

I won't say I know what it's like, but my mom has had that happen to her. She doesn't do surgery, but she helps keep patients stable. Sometimes though, someone dies in front of her even if she and others tried everything in their power to keep that person alive. My mom might not show it at home, but I see it. I see it even when she does everything to hide it. I won't tell her I see it because she tries so hard to hide it as it is. I might not know what it's like to watch someone die, but I do know when someone hides their pain.

No, I'll keep this to myself.

* * *

I guess time really does fly when you're having fun.

I wanted my bro's to stay longer, but Optimus said they could only stay until Tuesday. Before I knew it, it was time for them to go home. I went with Sunny and Sides to drop them off. While we were dropping them off, I couldn't help but notice the sympathetic looks I got from Slim Shady and Skater's parents. When we got back to base, everyone else was the same. They were giving me sympathetic looks.

What happened in the span of a half-hour?

I asked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker what happened, but they also didn't know what happened. They were as confused and I. At least that was until Optimus called the three of us to his office. We walked into Optimus' office to see Ratchet and Prowl there with him. Optimus sitting behind his desk, Prowl standing on the right side of his desk while Ratchet stood in front of it.

"You wanted to see us?" Sideswipe said as soon as the door opened. He walked in with me on his shoulder and Sunstreaker following behind us.

"Yes, we have some..." Optimus sighed heavily, "matters to discus."

I cocked my head to the side. "Like what?"

"Like why we think the Decepticons are after you. Also why I have been scanning you as much as I have and running tests." Ratchet spoke up.

Sideswipe looked to me and back to Ratchet. "Why? What's wrong with her? She looks fine to me."

"Ya, I mean, I feel fine. As far as I can tell, I am fine," I added. "Well except for my ADD, but I can't help that..."

"You might feel fine, but I have found an... anomaly in your chest. Where your heart is supposed to be." I frowned and concentrated on where my heart is. Now that he mentions it, I _have_ been feeling an on-and-off burn in that area for the past month, but I've ignored it for the most part since it didn't cause me pain, just mild discomfort.

Ratchet looked back to Optimus and Prowl before looking back to me. "I believe you have a... spark." I have a...

"_What?!_" The three of us shouted in unison.

"How do I have a spark?" I asked hysterically. How could I have a _spark_ when I was 100% _human_. My mom is human, I'm pretty sure my biological father is human. So how could I have a spark?

This is when Prowl spoke up. "I looked into your past and found something that might explain as to why you have a spark. I managed to trace your family back to about five-hundred years ago. Before that, your family simply didn't exist. A meteor fell and it disappeared soon after. No one knew where it went, but I believe I know what happened. I believe your ancestors are Cybertronian. When they fell to earth, they somehow disguised themselves," Prowl explained. At this point, my brain pretty much shut down. Now I know how Prowl feels when he glitches. "It seems only a few of your ancestors carried Cybertronian traits. For instance, it seems one of your ancestors was offlined during what is known as the 'Salem Witch Trials'."

I... I'm a... Cybertronian...? How? I thought Cybertronians were giant robots, not the size of humans. How _were_ they the size of humans? Maybe they somehow compressed their parts or subspaced their parts or something complicated that will utterly confuse me. Ugh! And one of my ancestors was killed in the famous Witch Trials? That's both awesome and terrible at the same time.

I groaned and let my head plop into my hands. I shook my head to try and make sense of what I was just told. "My brain hurts," I groaned. I felt a familiar tingle and did my best not to squirm at the odd feeling.

"My scans show you are perfectly fine," Ratchet said. "Your body is possibly going to start to change. Though at the moment, I am unsure how," he added.

I groaned louder in response. I felt a hand around me and I'm lifted up. I'm pressed against a warm surface and feel a soft vibration. I crack open an eye and see yellow. I pressed against Sunstreaker and oddly, my headache started going away. Of course after finding out I'm really part alien, I'm not complaining.

"Lily," Optimus chose that moment to speak up. And... he called me Lily without me complaining. I looked warily to Optimus to see what other news he would bring me. "I am sorry to inform you, but... your family has been offlined." He said the last word with a heavy sigh.

I didn't register what Optimus said till I felt Sunstreaker stiffen. "What... What are you talking about? My family is at home. Max is probably getting ready for CAP. And.. And.." I looked to the two officers and leader and saw the sympathy that everyone had as soon as they saw me. That's when I realized what he said was true.

I stared at Optimus for a minute. I shuddered and turned back into Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker tightened his hold around me and a finger rubbing my back. My eyes started to sting and I took a shuddering breath. I started to cry, harder than I ever remember.

As I cried, I vaguely heard a conversation going on around me.

"How?" I heard Sideswipe ask.

There was a pause before Prowl answered, "From what we know, the Decepticons were the ones to do this." A pause. "They destroyed her family unit's house and from the police reports, they were... inside when it happened."

After that, I tuned the rest out. I vaguely remember being passed to another set of hands, after that, nothing.

* * *

**Well! There's the tragedy everyone has been waiting for. Hope you liked it :) Oh and... _Please don't hate for killing off Lily's family! DX Blame it on the bunnies, _or the cons...  
**

**I'm also going to youth camp on Monday and I'll be gone all week and won't be able to work on the story. But I will get done as much as I can before leaving though**

Thank you **BreakMe** for following

Thank you **BreakMe** for the favorite

**Also don't forget to leave a review or something. I love to hear from you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Baack~ with another update! Hope you all didn't mind the wait but it's not like I could update from camp :/ Anyways, I'll just get on with the story and tell you the rest at the end of the chapter :)**

**Let me first say to all my reviewers and readers:** _Glad you all liked the last chapter and I'm _Really_ happy none of you were expecting Lily to be Cybertronian! :D_

_I don't think it's necessary to say this, buuut... I don't own Transformers or Evanescence, only my OCs_

_Also a big thanks to_ TransFanFreak101_ for beta'ing! :D_

**Onward with the story!  
**

* * *

_/:Bond talk.:/_

**[{Comm link.}] - Name of sender**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Sideswipe's POV**_

Denial. That was Little Flower's immediate response. Not that anyone can blame her. No one should have to be told their family unit was offlined.

Sunny or I didn't believe Prime at first when he said those words, but with the way everyone has been treating Lily as if she was glass just waiting to shatter and the way Prowl's doorwings were lower than their usual rigid 'V'. We both stiffened as realization hit us.

"What... What are you talking about?" Lily asked, fear creeping into her voice. "My family is at home. Max is probably getting ready for CAP. And... And..." She looked around and realization dawned on her. She stared for a minute before shuddering and turning back into Sunny. I looked to the COs warily as a wail tore from Lily and she started to cry.

I looked back at Lily to see Sunny rubbing a finger softly over her back. Though I knew he would never say it out loud, our bond said otherwise. It broke my brother's spark to see our cheerful and carefree Little Flower like this. It broke mine too and there was nothing we could do for her.

Some guardians we are.

"How?" I asked, not taking my optics off of Lily.

"From what we know, the Decepticons were the one to do this." Prowl said. He paused before continuing, "They crushed her family unit's house and from the police reports, they were..." Prowl hesitated before finishing, "inside when it happened."

I snapped my head up and looked at Prowl with disbelief. The 'Cons would never let their captives die without first torturing them in some way first. But with the way Prowl's doorwings were drooping down even lower and the way Lily started crying even harder, I realized he said that for Lily rather than let her know what really happened to her family.

I reached over to Lily and gently took her shaking body from my twin and pressed her against my chest, right over my spark.

"Sideswipe, take Lily to the 'Bay. I'm going to need to keep an eye on her." Ratchet spoke up.

I silently nodded and walked out of Prime's office, heading to the med bay. As I walked, I set my engine in a soft rumble and made soft noises. It worked, but only a little. The walk to the med bay didn't take very long since everyone I came across got out of my way, even old Ironaft.

Reaching the 'bay, I walked to a back corner and sat down, bringing my knees up and holding Little Flower as tightly as I could without hurting her.

I reached out over my bond with Sunstreaker and nudged questioningly._/:What did the 'Cons really do?:/_

Disgust and the feeling of needing to purge filled the bond before Sunny sent images of a data pad he was holding. On the datapad were images of Lily's house and surrounding area; both ground and aerial view. Or what was left of her house. What I saw made me want to purge. Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

The oak tree that was in the front yard, was uprooted and thrown, taking out the bridge a ways down the road. The house was completely destroyed. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was seeing her pets that she loved and willing to jump between them and Ironhide and his gun to protect them nothing but... smears. Her creators looked like they were dropped from a hundred feet up.

I nearly purged as I saw the pictures. I could feel Sunstreaker was also barely holding his own energon back. As I looked on, one thing continued to stand out.

_/:Where's Max?:/ _I asked. A feeling of dread filled the bond. Sunny voiced my question and the dread grew as he got an answer neither of us wanted to hear.

_/:They don't know. He wasn't there when they were looking for casualties. Prowl thinks the fragging 'Cons have him. But there's no way of knowing till the slaggers show themselves.:/_

_/:Great.:/ _I sighed both over the bond and out loud._/:What do we tell Lily?:/_

_/:Frag if I know... How is she?:/_

I showed him and he vented. _/:First she finds out she's really Cybertronian and then she's told her family is gone. Don't think things can get much worse for her.:/_

**XXDDXXDDXXDDXXDDXXDDXXDDXXDDXXDDXXDDXXDDXXDDXX**

The next week, Lily was distant from everyone and everything, including Sunny and I. We did everything we could to cheer her up, but our attempts were futile. Nothing seemed to work. Not even Salem had an effect and Lily _always_ paid him attention. She didn't even complain when Ratchet stuck a needle in her, and she hates needles.

Right now, no one except Lily was in the med bay. (She was currently staying in the med bay so Ratchet could keep an eye on her as her body ever so slowly changed.) Ratchet was off in a meeting with the other COs of both Autobots and NEST. Sunstreaker was going onto patrol, while I just got off. I walked in to hear something I hadn't expected considering her situation.

Little Flower was singing. She was turned slightly away from the door and by the looks of it, she didn't hear me enter.

_"-'Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone._

_"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_.  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_,  
_But you still have all of me. _

_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light_.  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_.  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_,  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

_"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_,  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_.

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_,  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_.  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_,  
_But you still have all of me_.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_,  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_.

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_,  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_.  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_,  
_You still have all of me, me, me."_

When she was done, she looked down and hugged Salem, who was curled against her. "At least I still have you, Sunny and Sides," She whispered to her cat.

"Little Flower?" I spoke up hesitantly.

Lily turns to me in surprise, obviously not noticing I was there till now. She smiles up at me sadly. "Hey, Siders."

I smile back, "'Hey' to you too. How are you feeling?"

She falls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. "Like crap left out in the sun for a year. I would say I've had worse, but that would be a lie," She sighed. "I don't know what to do Sides. It took me years to get over Booster dying. I'm not sure if I'll ever get over this."

I walk over to her and sit next to her on the med berth. "You might not, but as long as you remember that Sunny and I are always here for you, you'll be fine." _I hope._ Though I never said the last part out loud. Instead I reach over and gently pick her up, while she holds onto Salem. I reposition myself so I was lying down on the berth. I placed Lily on my chest plates and she almost immediately curls up right over my Autobot insignia.

We stayed like that for about ten-ish minutes before Lily spoke up.

"Would you think I was crazy if I told you I saw my parents?" She asked out of nowhere.

I couldn't help but grin as she said this. "I already thought you were."

"Gee, thanks," she mumbles. "No, but seriously, would you?"

I didn't even have to think about the answer to that. "No."

"Okay, well. I saw my mommy and daddy and they said that they were in a better place and to be happy for them. Also that when we find Max, to protect him and keep him safe from the 'Cons." She looks up at me. "Do you know what they mean?"

I was stunned. We hadn't told her anything about her brother, so how would she know?

"No, can't say I do." I hate lying to her.

"Well I think Max is still alive." She laid her head down with a sigh. "We just need to find him."

I started rubbing Lily's back lightly. "If you think he's still online, then we'll look for him. Until then, you just rest and do what Hatchet tells you to." I told her.

Lily mumbled something unintelligible as she hugged Salem closer. Her body slowly relaxed and her breathing deepened as she fell into recharge. I watched her for a few minutes to make sure she really was recharging before I reached over my bond with Sunny and brushed his side.

_/:Sunny?:/ _I asked as I reached out.

_/:What?/_

_/:Lily knows about her brother.:/ _Before Sunny could get mad and come to the wrong conclusion, I sent him my memories of what Lily said to me.

He was silent for a few seconds before replying. _/:Have you told Prime?:/_

_/:No, I was going to after I told you. Hold on.:/ _I told him before opening a private comm line to Optimus.

**[{Umm... hey Boss Bot?}] - Sideswipe**

**[{Yes, Sideswipe?}] - Optimus Prime**

**[{I don't really know how to say this, but... Lily knows about her brother.}] - Sideswipe**

**[{What do you mean?}] - Optimus Prime**

**[{She knows he's still alive. She also said that when we find him to protect him from the 'Cons as well. Do you think Max is also like Lily?}] - Sideswipe**

There was a pause before he answered.** [{It is possible... I would like to talk more on this in person. Please come to my office. I will send Jazz to watch over Lily.}] - Optimus Prime**

**[{Understood. I'm on my way.}] - Sideswipe**

I cut the link and stared down at Lily. Why did this have to happen to _her_ of all humans? She doesn't deserve any of this. Never has, never will. Though... Sunny and I can't help but be happy that she has a spark. I wonder what she would look like as a Cybertronian...

"Yo Siders, ya in there?"

Jazz's voice snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry Jazz, just thinking." I sat up slowly so I wouldn't wake Lily.

"'Bowt Flower?" Jazz asked, stepping closer and sat on the berth next to me.

I sighed, "Kinda hard not to. She never deserved any of this."

He slumped over. "Don' think anyone does, 'specially not her." He sat up and looked at me. "Boss needs ta see ya, ya should go see him."

I nodded and sighed, "Right, so I can learn more of her misfortune and things I don't really want to know..."

"That 'bowt sums up what he's gonna tell ya."

"Great, just what we need, more bad news." I gently moved Lily into my hands and handed her to Jazz. "Here, make sure nothing happens or else Third in Command or not, Sunny and I will hurt you if she is hurt in any way." I threatened as I watched him carefully take Lily from me and hold her sleeping form against his chassis over his spark.

"Don' worry, I'll take good care of her." Jazz reassured me. "Now ya better get goin' before ya get in trouble."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." I groaned.

I got up and moved out of the med bay and to Prime's office. Reaching his office, I knocked and got a 'come in'. I entered and found Ratchet and Prowl with Optimus.

I reopened the bond and let Sunny listen in on our conversation.

"Sideswipe." Prowl stated as soon as I entered.

"Prowler." I said back, using his least favorite nickname. He narrowed his optics at me, but I ignored him, instead turning to Optimus. "So why did you want to talk in person rather than a private line?" I asked him.

"Because I did not want to risk someone listening in." He explained.

"Well then, do you think Max is like Lily?" I asked again.

"From what we know of her past, the Cybertronian in her was most likely passed on from her biological mech creator." Ratchet explained.

"Who is we found to be living in New York." Prowl added.

"Of course he has to be in the most populated city in the US." I muttered to no one.

"Regardless," Prime spoke up. "We must find him and confirm whether or not the Decepticons know of his relation to Miss Payne and if he is in any danger."

I crossed my arms over my chassis. "I say we let the 'Cons get the fragger and do whatever they want to him." I felt anger and agreement flow from Sunny's side of the bond.

"And if we allow that to happen, we are no better than them." Prime countered. I growled in frustration, but didn't say anything. "I have already sent Mirage to find him. As for Max's condition, Ratchet?" He turned to look at the CMO.

"It is possible he might possess a spark." Ratchet explained. "Though from my scans, Lily has only recently started changing."

That got both mine and Sunny's attention. "Changing? Changing how?"

"'Changing' as in her body is slowly becoming complete Cybertronian." He explained further. "From what I can tell, she has been very slowly changing since she was created. Recently, Lily's changing has started to progress greatly. I believe the only reason she hasn't known till now is because of how slow her changing has been. Her body has been able to accept the changes and has somehow managed to hide them from my scans as well as humans. With her family's past, it is most likely a built in safety programming that has adapted itself over the years."

Fear crept over the bond. "Will Lily's changing hurt her?" I voiced our unspoken question.

Ratchet looked to Prime and Prowl before looking back at me. "At this moment, I'm not sure what will happen to her. Nothing like this has ever happened in Cybertronian history."

_/:How long till she's done changing?:/_ I repeated Sunny's question out loud.

"Unknown. It could be days, weeks, or even months."

I opened my mouth to speak when Prime interrupted me.

"There is something else we must discuss." Prime put in. "Miss Payne's family is demanding her parents in what is called a 'closed casket ceremony'. Also..." He paused as if to gather his thoughts. "Also, Miss Payne's family is demanding custody over her."

* * *

_**Lily's**__**POV**_

Be careful what you wish for.

Right?

I know I wish I was more careful.

I mean, everyone at some point in their lives wishes upon a shooting star that they were born into a different family or the family they have were dead after an argument or something.

I know I have...

Now that they're gone, I would literally do anything to get them back. _Anything!_ But there is one good. Actually, two. I saw my parents and they told me to stop mopping around and when I find him, to protect my little brother. And I plan to. I already lost my parents; I will _not_ lose my only little brother. That would mean I broke the unspoken rule to always protect the younger siblings. I don't want to break that rule...

Then I wished I could be a Cybertronian.

And... and then I found out I really _am_ a Cybertronian.

What's happening to me?

And why me?

Will it hurt?

I sure as slag hope not.

* * *

**Well there ya go, hope you liked it. It was my first time writing in another character's POV so I hope I did good there. As for the song, it's _'My Immortal'_ by _Evanescence._**

**As for anyone wondering about camp, I had _tons_ of fun and I also went through a Fire Tunnel (also known as the Fun Tunnel or the Joy Tunnel) for the first time and I couldn't stop laughing even when I hit my head multiple time. So the Fire Tunnel ended up being my highlight of the week and I can't _wait_ to do it again! XD**

Thank you **golden-priestess** and **Angel of Randomosity** for following

Thank you **Erienyes0913, kgoodrich12, Autobot-Bre** and **JasmineChyanne** for the favorites

**_Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and/or favorite. I love hearing from you guys :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Let me start off with saying... I am _SO_ sorry for dying on all of you. I wanted to update sooner, but I had multiple problems. Mostly family problems and also I know next to nothing about funerals and child custoudy. So ya, I was just wingin' some of this. I also found out that Fanfiction doesn't like my phone and it won't let me update from there, so I had to wait till my dad gave me back my laptop. And I'm sorry for the shortness.**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And **Sunstreaker's Girl **asked a question that I totally forgot to explain.**

_"How do they even know she's alive? __She could have very well been in the house with her family. So could her brother, for that matter."_

**Well, Lily's parents sent letters to everyone through the mail to explain that she's in protective custody. And no one found Max's body anywhere so they're assuming he's still alive. Hope that answers your question :)**

_Thank you TransFanFreak101 for betaing and I don't own anything, just my OCs_

**... I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I'm not sure how long I was sleeping, but all I know is I fell asleep on Sideswipe and woke up on Jazz.

Talk about confusing the brain... Or is it a processor? I don't know. This whole thing's confusing me.

Anyways, having a dreamless sleep and going to sleep in one place and waking up in another always tended to confuse me after I woke up.

I groaned as a pounding headache hit me and waking up with bright silver all around me was _not_ helping it in the least bit. I squeezed my eyes shut against the brightness.

"'Ay there Lil' Lady. How ya feelin'?" I heard from above me.

"I have a headache the size of Godzilla. What do you think?" I groaned.

"Stupid question?"

"Uh-yeah. Stupid question."

Jazz chuckled.

"Where's Sunny and Siders?" I asked. I missed them. A week of distancing myself from the world gets a little lonely after a while.

"Sunny's gettin' off patrol in a little bit and Sides is in a meetin' with Boss Bot, Hatchet, and Prowler."

"Grrr... make time go faster." I complained.

"Wha'? You don't want me around?"

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way. My head just hurts." I sighed. "A lot. And I'm tired. And hot. Basically I'm miserable and in pain. Please don't tell Ratchet."

At that moment, the door just _had _to open and let in Ratchet and Sideswipe.

"To late youngling." I heard Ratchet say as he walked in. "Why didn't you tell me that you were in pain?"

I chanced opening an eye and immediately regretted it as searing pain laced through my head. "Ow." I mumbled, squeezing my eyes closed again. "I didn't say anything because it literally just started." I felt a scan run over me. Something's telling me this is going to happen a lot in the near future. I felt myself being moved to another set of hands. "Do you _have _to keep doing that? It's an invasion of privacy."

"As long as you are changing, yes."

"Yipee..." I said sarcastically. "Hey Ratch'? Do you have anything for this killer headache?" I stretched my arm out. I heard someone vent and felt a quick pinch in the crook of my arm. I pulled my arm back and rubbed where the needle went in.

"Thanks, Doc Bot." I mumbled. I leaned into whoever was holding me, starting to feel the affects of whatever it was that Ratchet gave me.

A minute later, I fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

The next few days passed without incident, only a few mild pains here and there. But these past few days, I noticed something was wrong. I tried to ask what was wrong, but no one would tell me other than my parent's funeral was next week. After I was told, I was sorta out of it again for another day. I had so many questions going through my head. Mostly why.

Why didn't I spend more time with my family?

Why did I spend so much time locked away in my room?

Why didn't I tell them I loved them more?

Why, why, _why..._

What did I do to deserve any of _this_?

When I came back, the first thing I noticed was the way Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were acting even more protective over me. Sorta like they were afraid they would lose me.

The week came and went faster than I ever wanted, it was my parent's funeral. All the Autobots except Wheeljack, Skids, Mudflap, and Mirage (he wasn't even at base and no one would tell me were he went) took the groundbridge to Rolla and stopped at our church were the ceremony would be held. When we got there, most of the St. James police department were there and each of them had a black stripe over their badges to show respect for my dad, a fellow officer who died. When Prowl turned on his holoform, he too had a black strip over his badge.

I'm not really surprised, but when we got there, I was both happy and sad to see all my family who could make it out here. I also had mixed feeling when I saw James there too. When did he get out of prison? I never bothered asking. As soon as I saw him, I walked over to him and hugged him, not really caring if the 'Bots don't like him. He's my brother and I still love him. I greeted each of my family the same way; even my cousins, who I haven't seen since moving away from Washington when they were too young to actually remember me. Even my entire squadron was here to stand guard over my parents.

The service started soon after we got there. I didn't really pay attention to anything that was being said. I stared at my parent's coffins as tears fell silently. I'm not sure how long the service was, but it eventually ended as police took both my parents coffins and brought them out to the Hearst' waiting outside. I stood and followed silently. I got in Sideswipe and a few minutes later, we were following behind.

Reaching the cemetery, I got out and walked to where my mom and dad's final resting place would be. Above where my parent's resting place was, two ladder fire trucks with their ladders extended. Between the extended ladders, was an American flag fluttering in the soft breeze. I continued watching the flag until I felt arms around my shoulders. I looked over to see who it was and saw it to be Sideswipe. He brought me over to a group of folding chairs and sat me down in the front row. He and Sunstreaker took a seat next to me. None of us talked as everyone else arrive.

Once everyone was here, James went up in front of everyone and did a eulogy. I was asked if I was going to do one, but I declined knowing I would just break down and cry even more than I already was.

Soon it was over and everyone said their apologies before they slowly made their way home. Once everyone was gone, I walked over to my parents coffins and put a hand on my mom's.

"Why did you have to go?" I whispered. I looked back to where I left Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were currently having a glaring contest with James. I looked back at my mom's coffin. "I wish I could've told you about who the 'Bots really are. I'm pretty sure you would've liked Ratchet, mommy. And you would've like Prowl, daddy... I wish you guys were still here."

I slid my hand off my mom's coffin and walked slowly to where Sides and Sunny were. Reaching them, I walked to Sunstreaker and buried my face in his chest. He immediately put his arms around me and hugged me tight. I took a shuddering breath and even though I thought I couldn't anymore, I started crying again. I'm not sure how long I cried, but when I was all cried out, my throat was sore and I was in Sunstreaker in front of the Rolla courthouse.

Sunstreaker opened his door and his holoform helped me out.

"Why are we here?" I asked, wincing as I did.

"Because of your laws." He growled.

I looked at him with confusion. Our laws? What does that mean? Then it hit me.

I was still considered a minor. I was too young to make my own decisions. Meaning the court would get to decide who got to take care of me.

Not caring if I made a scene, I turned and latched onto his door wing. "No!" I shouted. "I don't want to! I wanna stay with you guys! Please don't make me go. I don't want to lose you guys, too." I whispered the last part.

"And we don't want to lose you either Little Flower," Sideswipe spoke softly, laying a hand on my shoulder. "But we have to go by your government's law even if we don't like it. Now come on Sweetspark, we need to go before we get in trouble for holding things up."

I reluctantly let go of Sunstreaker's door, which he closed, and turned to the doors of the courthouse. Sunstreaker led the way with me and Sideswipe following behind.

In the courtroom, I found all of my family and some friends who were at my parent's funeral. I paused at the door, not wanting to find out my fate. I felt Sideswipe put a hand on my back and gently push me forward. I hesitated before rushing forward to catch up to Sunstreaker. As I walked to the front, I felt everyone's eyes on me, making me uncomfortable. I sat down at the table and awaited my fate.

I shrank in on myself and sat quietly as time slowly ticked by. Finally a couple hours later, it was decided who I would be staying with.

My Auntie Marie, Uncle Sam, and their three kids, Dianna (oldest), Will (middle), and Beverly (youngest).

As soon as it was decided, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hopped over the little wall and wouldn't let anyone near me. Not even the other Autobots could get close. While they were being protective, I sat numbly in my chair, not wanting to believe anything that was happening to me.

"Lily!" I heard Auntie Marie shout.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Stand down!" Optimus ordered.

"We're not letting anyone take _our_ charge from us!" The Twins shouted in unison.

"...Then..." Optimus paused and sighed. "Then I am afraid that I must relieve you of your duty as Lily's guardians."

My head shot to him so fast, I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. He didn't just say what I think he just said, did he?

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's reaction where the only answer I needed. "What?!" Sideswipe reeled back as if he was hit and if it were possible, Sunstreaker's glare got even more deadly.

I shot up from my chair and hugged the nearest Twin which happened to be Sideswipe. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Please don't leave me," I cried into him. "Everyone always leaves me." I felt Sideswipe loosen up slightly and hug me back.

Sideswipe laid his head on mine. "Don't worry Little Flower. We'll always be here for you."

"Promise?"

"We promise."

I let go of Sideswipe and turned to Sunstreaker and hugged him, too. His tense frame loosened as he wrapped his holoform's arms around me. Still hugging Sunstreaker, I turned to Optimus. "Please don't make them go," I pleaded.

Optimus sighed, "I am sorry Lily, but your laws say that your Aunt and Uncle are now your guardians."

Sideswipe stepped up. "But what about..." he looked to everyone in the room who wasn't an Autobot, "... ya know?" He whispered the last part quietly.

"We will deal with that one step at a time. Until then," Optimus turned to my Aunt and Uncle, "I would like to take your niece back to our base so she may get her things."

At this point, everyone except Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, my Aunt and Uncle, and I were the only ones left in the court room.

"Alright," Uncle Sam answered. "But we're coming too."

"Not possible." Prowl spoke up. "Our base is classified."

We started moving to go outside. I was hesitant, but a slight nudge from behind had me following behind everyone slowly.

"Classified? What happened to make her have to be in a classified base?" Auntie Marie asked.

"Can't say at this moment." Prowl told them.

"Let me guess, classified?"

"Affirmative."

* * *

_Why..._

Back at base, I sat in the med bay while Ratchet ran some more tests on me. Ratchet kicked the Twins out because they wouldn't let him or anyone else anywhere near me.

"Ratchet?" I looked over to where said mech was currently bent over, looking at the Autobot sized computer.

"Hmm?"

"My headache won't go away and it's getting kinda hard to see." I told him as if it was no big deal.

Ratchet suddenly stood up straight and looked at me. "How long have you had the headache and trouble seeing?"

I felt his scanner again. "Uh... Headache a couple days and my vision didn't start acting up till earlier while at court."

Without warning, Ratchet leaned in close. Like really close. Close as in we were almost touching close. I blinked a few times as my eyes tried to adjust to his sudden closeness.

"Hmm... What do you mean acting up?" He asked.

"Well, even with my glasses on, things started to slowly get blurry. -Well a lot faster than it already is.- Before I would've been able to see you perfectly, but now you're blurry around the edges." I explained. "Like really blurry." He leaned away and I felt another scan run over me. I sighed for the millionth time today.

After a few seconds of going over his scan, Ratchet spoke up. "Are you feeling anything else?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea-well no. I do feel a little sick. And I'm really tired. Other than that, no, nothing."

He nodded. I think. He looked like a really big blurry green blob. "Alright. Get some recharge. You've had a long day and you need it."

I nodded and laid down, stretching a little before curling into a ball.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Can Sides and Sunny stay here with me?"

There was a pause before Ratchet sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks." I mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

_Why..._

Sometime later, I awoke to the med bay's lights off and myself on a warm humming surface.

"Who turned off the lights?" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Um, no one. Med bay's lights are on like they always are." I heard Sideswipe above.

"Then why can't I see?" I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked up at him. I heard somebot intake air sharply.

"Um, Ratchet, I think you might wanna take a look at Lily's optics." I heard Sideswipe call.

"Why?" I hear footsteps come closer and I turned to the sound. "Primus! I was expecting changes, but not this quickly!"

"What kind of changes?" Sunstreaker asked.

Ratchet responded in Cybertronian and from there I got lost as to who was talking.

"Hey! English please!" I yelled in frustration. "Why can't I see?"

There was a pause before Ratchet answered. "Your body is changing faster than I originally thought. Your spark and optics being the first to change."

"You didn't answer my question."

I heard a sigh and I turned to it. "From what I can tell, you have been losing your vision slowly since you were created. However since you met us, it has increased and the" -he paused for a second before continuing- "most recent events that happened have sped up the process. What would have happened over a period of a few years has now sped up to a few months." Ratchet explained.

I groaned and fell onto my back.

_... Why me?_

* * *

**Because the universe is a cruel, cruel place. I hope you liked it (:  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed. It means a lot that you guys like my story :3**

**And again, I am _so_ sorry for dying on you and leaving you all hanging out to dry. I hope this made up for it though.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yaay! Another chapter! XD**

_Thank you TransFanFreak101 for being my beta :)_

_I don't own anything except my OCs :(_

* * *

**[{Comm link.}] - Name of sender**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

So it turns out I'm able to stay with the Autobots a few more days till Ratchet manages to make something to help me see. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I get to hang with my favorite mechs a little longer. The only problem is I can't see anyone and I have a tendency to running into walls, doors, 'Bots, and people. And on the first day, everyone liked to sneak up on me and scare me half to death. Ya, everyone stopped after Fig snuck up behind me and I clocked him. Apparently I gave him quite a shiner. He immediately forgave me after I apologized a few dozen times. Still didn't make me feel any better.

Even though they weren't technically my guardians anymore, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were still protective of me. I don't really care as long as they were still there. Prowl was nice enough not to send them on patrol during my last few days which I was grateful for. I just hope Optimus and my family will let them visit me. Sides and Sunny have even been really helpful and patient with my lack of vision, helping me with anything I need.

Also after I learned I was blind, I was told my eyes are completely white. My first reaction went something along the lines of throwing my arms in the air and saying, "Awesome! Now I'm like that one black guy in Star Trek!"

Turns out my body started making it's own energon or something and it decided to concentrate itself around my eyes, making me blind. _And_ apparently the only reason I haven't broken any bones is because they're like the skeletal structure of a protoform and I also did nothing stupid enough to to break anything. (And don't ask how Max managed to break his leg. Probably a mix between enough force from hitting the car and how fragile a growing protoform is.)

"Lily?" Ratchet's voice breached my thoughts. I turned to the sound of his voice. "I need you to try these on."

I reached up and my fingers brushed against something that felt like glasses. I grabbed it and put it on. At first static filled my vision but after a few seconds it cleared and I could see, but things were still blurry like the last few times I tried them on. I took the glasses off and everything went black again. "Not as bad, but still blurry."

Ratchet sighed. "What about your sonar?"

Oh ya, after I lost my sight, the next day and after a killer headache, I could barley see the shapes of things. After I told Ratchet, he did _so many_ scans on me again. _Aaand_ I found out I got to stay for another couple days. Yippee!

"Getting better." I told him, activating my sonar. I saw him standing over me where I was sitting on Sunstreaker's leg. (Sideswipe was off talking to Optimus about something or another, they never told me.) "I can see things a lot better than before."

It was kinda like a switch. I can turn it on and off like a weird internal switch. A weird internal switch that gives me a headache if I keep it on for to long.

"But the headaches won't go away." I added after a few seconds. I felt a scan. "Stop scannin' me, mech!" I shouted in annoyance.

"I can scan you as much as I want," Ratchet snapped back. "Now when was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?"

"Ew! That's personal, Hatchet!" I cried, falling onto my back on Sunstreaker's leg. I felt a rumble come from Sunny so I slapped his leg. "Oh hush you."

"But necessary. Now when wa-"

"Little over a month ago," I interrupted. "Now will you stop asking about my personal life? Besides, I thought your scans can tell you that sort of thing." I only got a glare in response. I stuck my tongue out at him when his back was turned.

"I saw that." Ratchet spoke up from where he was hunched over his desk.

I went wide eyed and looked up at Sunstreaker. "He's got eyes in the back of his head." I whispered to him.

* * *

The next day, the med bay doors opened and I could hear the footfalls of Optimus. Even though he tries really hard to keep his steps quite (and it really surprises me at how quite he can be for a giant 28 foot tall robot), my hearing has improved quite a lot since I lost my sight so now I'm able to tell who walks through the doors just by the sounds of their footsteps.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what your about to tell me." I turned to him and activated my sonar. I saw the tall form and sharp edges of Optimus' armor, unfortunately sonar doesn't exactly let me see colors except for a bluish-green tint of whatever it reflects off of.

Optimus was quite for a few seconds before he spoke, "I have talked to your new family and they have agreed to let you stay here until your change is complete."

I threw my arms up. "Wahoo!" I let my arms fall back into my lap. "Wait, does this mean they know what's happening to me?"

He nodded and as if on a second thought, he added, "Yes, and they are still willing to take you in."

"Even though I won't exactly be human?" I asked suspiciously. I knew my family would never hurt me, but with the problem with money now-a-days, they could very easily turn on me and sell me to the government.

I mentally slapped myself.

_Stop it Lily. Your Auntie and Uncle would never do that to you. They'll love you even if you went and murdered someone and you're on death row, and where the _frag_ are all these dark thoughts coming from! Happy thoughts, Lily, happy thoughts._

Again he nodded, "Yes."

"Aaand I'm getting that feeling again that you're about to tell me something I'm not going to like one bit." I slouched as I spoke my feeling.

Optimus sighed, "I am appointing you a new temporary guardian."

I shot to my feet. "What?!" I shouted.

"I am appointing Ratchet as your guardian until further notice."

_"What?!"_ I squeaked and Ratchet shouted at the same.

"Prime, you can't be serious!" Ratchet protested.

"Why Ratchet? Why not one of the femmes? Or Wheeljack or Mirage? Why not someone else?" I complained.

Optimus raised a hand and we stopped. "I am Ratchet. You have already taken Miss Payne on as an apprentice and-"

I turned to Ratchet, "Since when have I been your apprentice?" I asked surprised. But a look from him had me shutting up and mumbling a quick "sorry" and letting Optimus continue.

"-And you are taking care of her till her changing is complete." Optimus turned to me. "Miss Payne, I chose Ratchet because of the current situation. Since you are also staying in the med bay, Ratchet is the best choice to take care of you."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but decided otherwise. Optimus made a decision and who was I to say other wise?

Optimus turned to go and was almost out the door when I cried out to him. "Don't leave me Dr. Killjoy!" He turned and looked at me for a few seconds before turning away and walking out.

"Dr. Killjoy?" Ratchet growled behind me.

I cringed and turned to him. "Heh-heh..." _I am so dead._

* * *

A couple days later, my Auntie and Uncle came to base to meet the 'Bots. Of course while my family was visiting, I was stuck to the med bay like I have been for like the past week. Joy.

_Not sarcasm._

I switched my sonar on and looked around the 'bay and not seeing anyone, I set aside the stupid braille Ratchet's having me learn and stood up, walked to the edge of the berth and jumped. I landed in an awkward flop and roll. Ya, I learned the hard way I can survive the long fall down from a berth to the ground.

"Ow." I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my head. I stood up and snuck out of the med bay and headed toward the main hanger bay where everyone would be that my family would be able to meet.

Getting to the hanger, I can see my Uncle on the ground and my Auntie gaping up at my giant metal friends. I grin and quickly wipe it off, walking in.

"I... I don't think I could ever get used to knowing aliens are real." I heard Auntie Marie say.

"You get used to it." I said as I walked by. I stopped and looked down Uncle Sam. "Wow. Men are big babies. Hey Siders, hey Sunshine." I addressed the last part to my friends, walking over to them.

"Hey Little Flower, what are you doing out of the med bay?" Sideswipe asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm exploring with my sonar. The base looks so different." I fell onto his foot and sat on it. "And also I'm tired of learning braille." Unfortunately Ratchet's making me learn braille because my sonar can't read words on a page and because it's giving me something to do.

I heard Uncle Sam groan and looked to him and saw him sitting up, rubbing his head. "I just had the weirdest dream ever. It had giant roo-holy shit!" Uncle Sam cried as soon as he saw Optimus.

"'Ey! There is nothin' holy about shit!" A random guy shouted shouted and I grinned.

Just then Ratchet came storming in. He paused at the door and spotting me, he made his way over."Slag it femme! What is so hard about staying in the med bay?"

"Sorry Doc Bot, but I had to move around a bit. I was getting bored just sitting around and only learning braille." I felt Sideswipe shift under me and I turned to see his hand about to grab me. I let him and he picked me up.

Ratchet reached out to grab me, but Sideswipe was faster. He transformed around me, shoving me into his driver seat and strapping a seat belt around me. Sideswipe and I laughed as he and Sunstreaker peeled out of the hanger, leaving an _extremely _peeved CMO behind.

"We are _so _dead." I laughed while turning off my sonar. It didn't really do any good inside of Sideswipe's interior since it doesn't penetrate his windows.

"Ya, but it was worth it." Sunstreaker said over Sideswipe's radio.

"You wanna drive for a bit Little Flower?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sure, but you're gonna have to make sure I don't accidentally crash you since I can't really see out your windows." I grabbed his steering wheel and put my foot on the gas pedal. Grinning evilly, I stomped on the gas and felt Sideswipe react instantly. We shot forward and I turned the wheel and pressed the brake a little and did what I hoped was a 360 while still going in one direction. I straitened out and pressed down the gas again and we shot forward again. The whole time I was laughing as I felt the adrenaline pump through me.

"Hard left! Hard left!" Sideswipe cried. I complied immediately and felt us drift a bit before straitening out and speeding up.

"Primus femme, you're a maniac when you drive blind." Sunstreaker said when we were straitened.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Where you at Sunny?"

"Watching you drive Sideswipe."

I burst out laughing. "That sounded so dirty!"

Sideswipe's engine rumbled a little in probably a silent laugh. "You have a dirty, dirty mind, Little Flower."

"I know," I grinned. "And I'm proud of it." _I think..._

* * *

The following weeks after my Auntie and Uncle met the Autobots, Ratchet's scans could see the Cybertronian parts inside of me meaning the protective programming that I was born with is slowly breaking down. **(I know nothing of programming so I'm wingin' it.)** Apparently while the program was there, it protected my body from Ratchet's scans, metal detectors, CAT scans, or basically anything that could expose what I really was.

Unfortunately Ratchet being Ratchet kept me cooped up in the med bay and didn't let Sunstreaker or Sideswipe in unless they were injured. So Sideswipe and Sunstreaker being their usual selves got hurt just so they could see me. I couldn't help but feel irritated at all three. Ratchet for not letting me see my friends and the Terror Twins for letting themselves get hurt just to see me. But at least Ratchet let me help repair them so we could talk. I was also a little happy too 'cause they would do anything to see me and make me laugh.

Then the fun _really _started.

I got a headache so bad it felt like my head was going to implode and then explode and nothing in Ratchet's arsenal of sedatives worked to stop the pain. The headache lasted a of couple days then it just stopped. I don't know what happened, but one second I was in pain, the next I was perfectly fine. Well I felt tingly all over, but that was it. Nice thing is I can keep my sonar on for as long as I want without being bombarded with a stupid headache.

A couple days after the headache stopped, I was thinking about sneaking out and going to the rec room so I could interact with the other 'Bots. Suddenly I felt a tingling and a rush run through me and then _BANG!_ there I was ten feet above the floor in the rec room falling to the ground with a short squeak. I hit the ground and the air rushed out of me. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. I stood up grinning.

"That. Was. _Awesome!_" I shouted. I turned to the door and ignored everyone around me. "Ratchet!" I called while running to the door. I felt another rush go through me and suddenly.

A wall.

I ran into the wall before I could process what had just happened and fell back onto the floor. I laid there for a few seconds and saw a concerned Jazz looking down at me.

"Oh hey Jazz. Where'd you come from?"

"Ah could ask ya dah same."

I slowly stood up. "Umm... I'm not really sure. One second I was in the med bay thinking about the rec room and the next I'm here falling." I looked around to see everyone staring at me. "How _did_ I get here?"

Jazz reached down and gently picked me up. "How 'bowt we go ask dah Doc?"

With that he walked out of the rec room with me in his hand. We reached the med bay with an angry Ratchet waiting for me. Before Ratchet could do anything, Jazz put me on my usual place on Ratchet's table and they started talking in Cybertronian. I sat quietly and waited till they were finished. During their conversation, they kept glancing at me. Multiple times, I felt Ratchet's scan run over me. He's done it so much since all this started and I've just stopped complaining and dealt with it. Finally they stopped and Ratchet vented.

"Lily, are you aware of what you are now able to do?" Ratchet asked.

"No. Should I?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, you should." He vented again and rubbed his 'temples'. Probably something he picked up from humans. "Apparently you're able to warp."

I put on a confused face and looked to Jazz for an explanation.

"Humans would call it teleportin'." He explained.

"Oh. Coo-hool!" I grinned. Warping will be great in case I need a quick getaway from a prank gone wrong. And getting around base. And for when I'm to lazy to walk somewhere. I could also use it to escape the med bay undiscovered... Oh the possibilitys are endless.

"And don't even think about using your warping to get out of the med bay!" Ratchet told me as if he could read my thoughts.

I slumped over in defeat. "Awww! You ruin all my fun."

"I'm trying to keep you safe." He snapped at me.

"Noted." _And ignored,_ I thought. "Can I go tell Sunny and Sides?"

"No." Ratchet replied curtly, turning away to work on my own visor. (Ratchet was making me a visor kinda like Jazz's holoform's visor.) "I don't want you to go anywhere till you have a handle on your warping."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Yes dad." I mumbled sarcastically.

Jazz chuckled. "I'll go tell Sunny and Sides for ya."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Jazz." He ruffled my my hair with a finger before I had a chance to swat it away and walked out of the med bay. I turned to Ratchet. "So when do I learn about my warping?"

"Tomorrow."

The next day, Ratchet helped me with my warping. At first it was hard, I first had to figure out how to input the coordinates I wanted and then go to those coordinates. Ratchet had me warp only a few feet away each time so he could check my progress. And apparently I have a small glitch in my warp thingy. If I warp to much, I'll end up running into a wall in someway. Which wold explain why I ran into the rec room wall.

After a week and a half of practice, I finally got the hang of it. Sort of. Sometimes I would put the coordinates in wrong and end up warping into the wrong place. One time I ended up accidentally warping into the main mens shower room. Let me just say, I am now scarred for life. Ya not fun for any of us. But on the plus side, I can now sneak out without Ratchet ever knowing. Unless someone snitches on me. And apparently I have a tendency to warp in my sleep to wherever Sunstreaker or Sideswipe were on base _in my sleep_. Ratchet thinks it's my subconscious that's warping me to them. He said it was like sleep walking which is weird because I've not once in my life sleep walked. I've always been a light sleeper most of the time and the slightest noise would wake me up. But eh, with what's happening to me, I'm not really surprised.

Heh, also the first time I warped in my sleep, I warped right onto Sideswipe's face while he was playing a video game with other online gamers. And Jazz also never had a chance to tell them about me warping so when I woke up, I had to answer all their questions and also deal with an irritated CMO.

* * *

Before I knew it, October rolled around. Ratchet says my body... erm... systems are close to being complete. Which means that any day now I'll be 100% Cybertronian. Until then though, I'll be pranking my favorite target.

Galloway was at the base again for another one of his 'surprise inspections'. Really all they were was him trying to find new and creative ways to get the Autobots tech. So every time he 'visits', I try to make sure to make his stay _pleasant_. And luckily there was a pretty bad thunderstorm happening right now strong enough to make the lights flicker a bit every now and then.

I peeked around the corner I was hiding behind and saw my target looking down at some papers, not paying attention to what was happening around him. I grinned and pulled back behind the wall. I opened my new comm link to everyone who was helping me with the prank.

**[{Pinkie Pie en route. Operation Overdrive is a go. Commence shutdown on my mark.}] - Fun Size**

**[{Commencing shut down on your mark.}] - Red Rocket**

I snickered and Sideswipe's choice in code name. I peeked back around the corner again and warped behind him and hid in a doorway. **[{Mark.}] - Fun Size**

The lights went out and I peeked around the doorway. Nice thing about sonar is I can still see in the dark. I saw Galloway look up and look around before reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. He pulled it out and tapped it a few times before putting it to his ear. I smirked at his stupidity. We're surrounded by concrete so cell phones don't exactly work here. After a few seconds, Galloway took his phone and flashed it around.

"Hello?" He called, sounding scared.

My smirk turned into a grin. The big bad director was scared of the dark. I reached into my back pocket and took out a small hologram generator Ratchet helped me make. I pressed a few buttons and looked back up at Galloway. I reached into my other back pocket and grabbed my wrench. I brought it up and hit the door next to me, making a loud clanging sound. Galloway spun toward me. When he did, his phone light lit up the hologram of the clown from_ It_. Galloway screamed like a little girl and ran in the opposite direction.

I snickered as I turned off the hologram and ran after Galloway.

**[{Pinkie Pie's on his way. Get ready Maximum.}] - Fun Size**

**[{Ready. Are you sure about this?}] - Maximum**

**[{Positive. We're almost there.}] - Fun Size**

I cut the comm and a minute later we reached the main hanger as thunder shook the building. Lightning lit up the hanger through the windows near the top of the building showing Optimus in the middle of the hanger looking like the goblin truck from _Maximum Overdrive_. Paint job, trailer and blood smears (fake blood of course) included. All around him where the other Autobots (minus Sunstreaker) also covered in fake blood. And all around them were soldiers lying on the ground and over railings covered in fake blood, making it look like the machines came to life and killed everyone.

As soon as Galloway saw what was in the hanger, he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared. Optimus hit the lights on the face on his grill, making them eyes glow red. He honked his horn and all the other 'Bots joined in. Lightning flashed and everyone stopped, leaving the place deathly quite except for the thunder. Ironhide then turned on his headlights and jerked toward us slowly, revving his engine the entire time.

If I could see colors, I'm pretty sure Galloway would be whiter than a ghost. And just for kicks, I activated the clown hologram again. Galloway gave another undignified scream and fell into a heap on the ground.

As soon as he hit the ground, I burst out laughing and had to lean on the wall for support. The lights flicked back on and I heard everyone else start laughing. I looked to Galloway and my sonar reflected off a puddle under him and I renewed my scared Galloway so bad he _peed_ himself! I slid down the wall and curled into a ball. I calmed down a few minutes later and whipped my eyes and stood up. I stood up and felt a small pain in my chest but ignored it. I walked over to Optimus and patted his hood and felt him shaking in silent laughter.

"Great job Big Bot." I grinned at him. "As soon as the storm passed, I'll give you a car wash like promised." I felt a hand pick me up and if it weren't for his horns, I would never know the difference between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Great prank idea Little Flower." Sideswipe complimented a he put me on top of his head and I gripped his helmet to keep from falling off.

I giggled and laid down so I could scoot to the edge of his helmet. I peeked over his helm and looked at him. "Why thank you Sideswipe." I grinned. I sat up and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Clean up on aisle six!" I shouted. I peeked back down at Sideswipe. "Where's Sunny?"

Sideswipe started walking out of the hanger, making sure to steer clear of Galloway. "In our quarters."

"Was he able to record the prank?"

Sideswipe grinned at me. "Yep. We're saving it later for blackmail."

"Sweet! I'll see ya there." With that I warped into the Twins room and winced and rubbed my chest as the pain slowly grew. I saw Sunstreaker sitting at the table off to the side painting so I warped up to him.

"Hiya Sunshine." I greeted.

He looked up at me and back down to what he was painting. "We need to get you a bell." Was all he said.

"What'cha paintin'?"

"A picture."

"What kind of a picture?"

"One with colors." He smirked.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine. Don't tell me." Just then Sideswipe entered and plopped down into a chair across from his brother. "Can I at least have a copy of the prank on Galloway?" A few seconds later a message popped up on my HUD. I opened it and grinned as I watched in full color of the prank. I saved it into my own blackmail folder for later.

"Are you alright Little Flower?" Sideswipe asked with a hint of concern in his voice. I looked at him and he pointed at my chest. I looked down and saw I was rubbing my chest where the pain was slowly spreading through my body. I stopped and lowered my arm.

"No," I said truthfully. "My chest feels like it's on fire and it's spreading."

Sunstreaker put aside his paints as Sideswipe gently picked me up. Sideswipe carried me out of their room and headed toward the med bay. We soon reached the med bay and I saw Ratchet rush over and grab me. I closed my eyes. I felt him scan me as he put me on a berth and hooked machines up to me. By the time he was done, the pain had sped up till my entire body felt like it was on fire. I tried to hold it back, but a whimper of pain managed to escape.

**[{It's alright Little Flower.}] - Sunstreaker**

I felt a finger on my arm as Sunstreaker opened a private comm link to me. I could only let out another whimper as the pain grew.

"Ratchet?" I heard Sideswipe speak up hesitantly. "Is she...?" He let the question hang.

"I believe so."

* * *

**Code Names:**

**Fun Size - Lily**

**Red Rocket - Sideswipe**

**Maximum - Optimus Prime**

**Pinkie Pie - Galloway**

* * *

**So I watched** _Maximum Overdrive_ **for the first time and I was inspired to do a prank on Galloway. Hope you liked it X) I know my beta and I did.**

**I also played Protoform for the first time and my thoughts** **were:**"Look at all the blood!" 0.o **Ya, now I know why my parents never let me play those kind of games when I was younger...**

**I just put up a poll on my profile so if you could vote, that would be awesome and greatly appreciated :)**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/followed and/or reviewed. I love to hear from you guys :)**

**Thanks,**

**Starlight**


	19. Chapter 19

**First let me just say: Thank You Everyone Who Likes My Story! It means a lot to me :)**

**Second: I have a poll up on my profile that needs voting for future chapters to happen so please go check that out.**

**Third: I know I haven't got any flames, but I just had to say this cause I've been neglecting the mech. ALL FLAMES WILL BE HANDLED BY WHEELJACK! X)**

_Fourth: Thank you TransFanFreak101 for betaing :)_

_Fifth: I don't really think this is necessary also, but I don't own anything, just my OC's_

* * *

**[{Comm link}] - Name of sender**

_**([Private comm link]) - Name of sender**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I groaned as I heard my body make the usual sounds when I wake up. I could hear machines beeping around me in a steady rhythm

"Lily?" I heard Ratchet speak up from my left. I only groaned. "How do you feel?"

I took a moment to think before I answered, "Heavy."

"Not surprised," I heard humor in his voice, "After what happened last night."

I frowned. "What happened last night?"

"Online your visor and find out."

_Visor?_ It took a moment, but I figured out how to do as I was told and I was surprised at the sudden flash of light. I winced and my vision adjusted to the light and I saw Ratchet leaning over me. Then realization dawned on me.

"Ratchet." I breathed. "I... I can see..."

"That's not the only thing." I looked at him confused. Ratchet motioned to the rest of my body. I looked. I slowly sat up and Ratchet helped me. I could only stare at my new body.

I was now a giant robot like all the Autobots. Except armor. I didn't have any on. I had nothing but my protoform, but Ratchet explained to me ahead of time that sparks and the sparkling chamber were the part of a Cybertronian that needed to be covered so I don't think it's necessary to freak out about being 'naked'. I felt movement on the sides of my head and I reached up to touch it and found I had audio spikes kind of like Optimus, except mine moved with emotion. How I knew that is because as I touched them with curiosity, they flicked up.

I slowly moved my new limbs. I felt stiff at first, but the more I move, the looser I felt. I swung my legs over the edge of the berth and slid off it. I swung my arms out as I felt myself sway off balance a bit. Ratchet put a hand on my back and to help steady me. I looked up at Ratchet with thanks. I blinked at the size difference. I only came up to below his waist which means I'm around twelve to thirteen feet tall.

Once he made sure I wasn't going to fall, he stepped back and let me try and walk. It took a while, but I managed. My arms and legs are longer than before and I'm also thinner. And unfortunately it looks like I have high heels on so that's fun. Once I managed to get walking down, Ratchet told me that I had to choose an alt-mode that could fly since I apparently have the necessary programming. As soon as he said that I could fly, I immediately knew what alt I wanted. I told him and he said there was one here on the island that I could scan, it just had to be brought to the Autobot hanger.

After Ratchet was done giving me a check up, I opened a private comm to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, because I know them and they're probably worried sick about me.

_**([Hiya guys.]) - Little Flower**_(My name always appears as 'Little Flower' whenever I PM the Twins, but with anyone else, I come up as 'Lily'.)

_**([Lily!]) - Sideswipe**_

_**([Slag it! Tell Hatchet to let us in!]) - Sunstreaker**_

_**([Are you alright?]) - Sideswipe**_

I smiled as they talked over each other. I looked to where Ratchet was looking over his scans. "Hey Ratch?"

"What?"

"Can Sides and Sunny come in?" I asked.

Ratchet vented and remotely unlocked the med bay doors. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker burst into the room. Well Sides more than Sunny. Sideswipe ran over to me while Sunstreaker walked over.

"Little Flower!" Sideswipe shouted happily as he threw his arms around me and lifted me off of where I was sitting on a berth.

"Oi!" I laughed. "Loosen up a bit before you dent me."

Sideswipe loosened and put me back on the berth but I didn't stay there long 'cause Sunstreaker was also pretty quick to pick me up and hug me. I will say it felt great to be hugged by their actual forms rather than their holoforms

"If you two are done, I need to get Lily to our hanger so she can scan as alt-mode." Ratchet interjected.

"You already have an alt picked?" Sideswipe asked curiously. I nodded.

"What is it?" Sunstreaker asked as he put me down.

"It's a surprise~." I said in a sing-song voice.

I grabbed Sunstreaker's arm to help steady myself since I was still a little tipsy because of the heels. We headed toward the Autobot hanger. When we got there, I saw my new alt-mode waiting for me to scan it. I quickly scanned it like Ratchet told me to and immediately I felt my parts twisting and sliding into the proper places. In a few seconds I was finished.

"Whoa, that felt weird." I said when I was done. I heard whistling around me and mentally grinned.

"Wait, so what are you supposed to be?" Sideswipe asked as he knelt in front of me.

"Dude. She's an MQ-9 Reaper." Epps spoke up, walking over to stand by Sideswipe.

I rocked on my landing gear and twitched my propeller to get used to the feel.

"Alright, now that you have your alt, I need you to return back to your bi-pedal." Ratchet told me.

I was about to do as Ratchet told me but paused as I found another alt I was able to take. I decided to ask about it later and activated my transformation sequence. I again felt my parts move around to the necessary places and I soon stood in my bi-pedal. I looked down at my new body and found the front of my alt resting on my chest while my front wings folded in half on my back and also moved with my emotion. My tail fin where now fit snugly on my lower back while the propeller was attached to my left hip like it was a knife. My body was now white while my hands, pedes, and wings where black. Each of my fingers ended in a sharp point so they look kinda like claws. With my new parts, I was now about fourteen to fifteen feet tall and I came up to the center of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chassis. Which isn't all that bad since I was now taller than the other femmes, although I _do_ have quite a bit bigger alt than they do.

I looked to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who had stood up by now, and saw them eying me. I grinned at them.

_**([Like what you see?]) - Little Flower**_

_**([Maybe.]) - Sunstreaker **_He said it rather smugly, making me think he does.

_**([C'mon Sunshine, don't lie.]) - LittleFlower**_

His only response was a glare so I smirked back. Sunstreaker turned his glare to Sideswipe and Gibb's slapped him. Sideswipe's lopsided grin turned into a pout as they were probably talking over their twin bond.

"'Ey, who da knew femme?" Skids asked from behind me. I turned to see him and his own twin walking into the hanger.

"Ah don' know, but she cute." Mudflap answered.

I frowned at them and I silently thanked them as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stepped in front of me and revved their engines threateningly to the smaller Chevy twins.

"If you two know what's best for you lagging glitchs, you will not come anywhere near Lily." Ratchet threatened as he pulled a wrench out of his subspace. Their optics widened as Ratchet said my name.

"Damn girl! You smokin'!" Mudflap stupidly said. Ratchet threw his wrench and hit Mudflap between the optics, leaving a pretty decent sized dent. My wings twitched with amusement as they ran away to get away from the demon medic.

I turned to Ratchet. "Can I go fly now?" I felt him run more scans over me and waited patiently.

"Fine. But be careful and stay within sight of the island."

I smacked my hand to my forehead... uh, forehelm, in a mock salute, grinning. "Yes, Sir!" I ran out of the hanger, mindful not to step on any wandering humans.

Once outside, I unfolded my wings and let them snap into place as I activated the boosters on my heels. I laughed as I left the ground behind, flying like I was built for it. Which technically I was. I flew away from the island and up to the clouds. I flew through the clouds and played around with them for a little bit and did a lot of loop-d-loops. I suddenly cut my boosters and slid my wings in so I was now in a free fall falling through the clouds and toward the water below me. Once I was through the clouds, I saw the island a few miles to my left. I laughed at the feeling of both weightlessness and freedom. I felt like I could do anything and no one could stop me.

_**([Alright femme, you can come back now.]) - Ratchet**_

_**([Awww! Do I have to?]) - Lily**_

_**([Yes. Now get your aft back here.]) - Ratchet**_

_**([Fiiine!]) - Lily**_

I transformed and reactivated my boosters just above the water and shot toward the island. As I flew just above the water, I weaved around the slightly rolling waves. I did a barrel roll and straightened out. I reached the air strip and bringing out my new landing gear, I came in for the landing. I landed rougher than I meant, swerving a little but quickly righting myself. I steered myself to the Autobot hanger. Once I got there, I saw a lot of 'Bots there that were watching me. I transformed and fluttered my wings as I stopped in front of Ratchet, who started scanning me again.

"When can I go flying again?" I asked, ready to fly some more.

Ratchet looked at everyone around us and they quickly dispersed except for Optimus, Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe who stayed behind. He looked back at me, "I'm not sure. I was expecting you to become a pretender." I stilled my wings and cocked my head to the side and kept one audio spike forward all the way and the other back a bit. "A pretender is a Cybertronian who is capable of taking the form of a human." I 'oh'ed and let him continue. "But now that you are fourteen feet tall, things are much more complicated. You may not be able to return to your family."

I perked up at that. "Really?" Ratchet nodded. "Woo-hoo! Wait, before I forget, every time I go to transform, I keep getting an option to change into another alt besides my Reaper and bi-pedal."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "And what would your third option be?"

"Um... I don't know. Hold on." I activated my transformation sequence and felt myself shrinking as my parts disappeared into subspace. A few seconds later, I was staring up at some surprised 'Bots and a glitching Prowl. I looked down at my hands and just stared.

I was a human again.

_Well this just_ sucks_! Now I'm going to have to back to my Aunt and Uncles... _I thought sadly.

"Well you don't see that every day." Sunstreaker said, the first to snap out of surprise.

I looked at him sadly and half closed my eyes which dimmed my visor that came with my human form. I looked to Optimus. "This means I still have to go back, doesn't it?"

Optimus vented, "I am sorry Lily. But now that you can turn into a human, we have no way of keeping you with us."

I nodded and looked down and let my arms fall to my side. I suddenly perked up as a stray thought hit me. "Can I be an Autobot?"

Optimus hummed and looked to Ratchet before replying, "Usually, younglings wouldn't choose a faction until they are out of the youngling stage." I slouched again. "But, I can make an exception since you are no ordinary youngling." I immediately perked up.

"Do you get whiplash from how fast your moods changes?" Sideswipe asked. I sent a glare toward him.

I transformed back up to my bi-pedal and jumped and latched myself to Optimus' leg, hugging him. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" My wings were practically vibrating with excitement.

"Ratchet?" Optimus spoke after he patted my back.

"I'll get to it right after I get Prowl back online." Said 'Bot grouched from where he was crouching next to Prowl.

I let go of Optimus started toward the med bay when a red blur swept me into his arms and hugged me.

"Aw! Our Little Flower is growing up, Sunny!"

"Wings! Wings!" I hissed as pain shot through my wings as Sideswipe squeezed them. He immediately loosened and set me down.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly.

"It's no prob. I'm not used to having something so sensitive."

Ratchet walked up just then. "Alright youngling. Med bay. Now." He started herding me toward our destination.

I opened a private comm to the Twins. _**([I'll stop by later.]) - Little Flower**_

_**([We'll be waiting for you.]) - Sunstreaker**_

Reaching the med bay, Ratchet had me lay on a berth with my wings unfolded to their full length and spread out. I did as I was told and he started welding an Autobot insignia on each wing. So now every time I'm in my alt, the Autobot face will be on the top of each wing. Once Ratchet was done with my wings, he welded another smaller insignia to the base of my throat on a little armor that was hidden when in my Reaper form.

Once Ratchet was done, he shoo'ed me out of the 'bay. I didn't need to be told twice so I warped out of there like my aft was on fire. I warped into Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's room and ended up running into a wall. By now I wasn't really fazed by it since I did it at least once a day. I heard snickers behind me and turned to see Sides grinning and Sunny smirking.

"No matter how many times I see you do that, it's always funny." Sideswipe laughed. He was suddenly right in front of me. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" I feigned innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about."

I walked over to the berth and sat down next to Sunstreaker. "Do I?"

Sideswipe stepped in front of me and put his hands on his hips. "Yes, I think you do."

I pretended to think for a few seconds before standing up. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" I pointed to the small insignia. "I got one right here and" -I stood up turned my back to them and unfolded my wings to show them- "also these two on my wings." I twitched them proudly.

Sunstreaker got up and poked my left wing so I stilled it. "I'm surprised the Hatchet's letting you out of the med bay."

"That makes two of us." I said looking back at them. Suddenly I was glomped by two sets of arms. I jumped in surprise, not expecting to be hugged. I smiled and hugged hugged back. I _definitely _like this part of being a giant robot. I get to be hugged by my favorite mechs.

We stayed like that for a little bit before they pulled away.

"Guess what the Hatchet wants you to have?" Sunstreaker asked.

I thought for a second. "Not fun."

Sideswipe snorted, "I don't think he wants anyone to have fun, but no."

"Then I don't know."

Sunstreaker pulled a cube of energon from his subspace and handed it to me. My visor brightened and my antennae flicked up as soon as I saw the pink cube.

"The Hatchet says to take it slow since this'll be your first time trying it." I nodded as he handed me the cube.

I took a sip and swallowed. Sort of. It just went down on its own and tingled the entire way. And it doesn't really have a flavor. I'm not really sure why, but a part of me thought it would taste like strawberries. After the first sip, the rest quickly followed. When I was done, an update thingy popped up on my HUD telling me my energy levels were back up to 100%.

Sideswipe eyed my now empty cube. "I'm pretty sure Ratchet said to take it slow, not chug it."

I shrugged, "Oh well, not much I can do about it now. Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"_The Other Guys._" I climbed onto the berth and moved around a bit till I found a comfortable position that was off my wings while Sides got the movie. I was laid on my front facing the TV with my head on my arms. Once I was settled, Sides and Sunny joined me so I was fit snugly in between them. I flicked my wings in happiness as the movie started. Halfway through the movie, I fell asleep, happier than I have been in a long time.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find myself in between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The latter was hugging me to him and strangely, it didn't hurt or cramp my wings. It's hard to explain, but it just _felt_ right. And I didn't feel uncomfortable either. Not like the first time they did this back at the hotel when I first met. And where my wings touched Sideswipe, I could tell how fast his spark was pulsing, his body's temperature, as well as various other things. The medical programming Ratchet gave me activated and told me Sides' vitals were as they should be. I closed my optics and let my thoughts wonder.

_I wonder... No! Bad thought! Bad brain! I mean processor. Bad processor!_

I hate my train of thought most of the time. My wing twitched in irritation.

"Morning Sweetspark," I heard Sunstreaker. I moved an antennae to let him know I heard.

"Time to get up Little Flower," Sideswipe whispered in my audio. I flicked my wings and antennas in annoyance and leaned into Sunstreaker. Sides started poking my arm.

"Stop it," I mumbled.

"I will once you get up."

"Sunny, make him stop," I grumbled.

Said mech grunted, "No can do. Prime wants to see us in the Autobot hanger."

"Nooo... Ah don' wanna..." I whined as Sunstreaker got up.

"Too bad. Now get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Sunstreaker sighed while Sideswipe continued to poke me. "Primus, you're worse than before."

I onlined an optic and half my visor lit up. I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled onto my other side so I was now facing Sideswipe. I'm not really sure it's an improvement since he continued to poke me. So I decided to poke him back. We poked each other for five minutes before Sunstreaker interrupted by picking me up, one arm holding my right leg so my left leg hung down and the other across my chest (kind of like how an adult carries a kid) so if I was still a human, things would be awkward right now.

"Heeey!" I cried as I flailed my arms.

"We have to go see Prime," Sunstreaker said as he carried me out of the room with Sideswipe right behind.

"Ah don' wanna," I repeated.

"You don't have a choice." I fell limp and crossed my arms over his and pouted.

When we reached the 'Bots hanger, everyone had to do a double-take when they saw Sunny and I. I bet we looked pretty weird. Prowl glitched though so that made being carried like this worth it.

"Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked curiously. "What are you doing?"

"She didn't want to come."

I went limp. "Because I have a feeling I won't like what you have to tell me." Sunstreaker put me down.

"Perhaps I should tell you the good news first." I perked up. "You are able to stay with us, but-"

I didn't hear the rest. "Wahoo!" I ran to him and jumped onto his leg and hugged him. I let go and I raised my arms in the air above me and started warping around randomly.

"3..." I heard Sideswipe as I warped. "2... 1..." I slammed into a wall. I stumbled back a bit and rubbed my helm. Snickers went up all around the room.

"But," Optimus chuckled, "You will have to stay with your family during the week." I stopped warping and looked at him for a second.

"Whaaaaa'?!" I slouched.

Optimus raised a hand, "Only during school will you be with them. On the weekends you will be here with us."

I cheered again and started warping all over again. I paused in warping as a thought crossed my min-processor. I raised my hand.

"Yes Lily?" Optimus asked.

I turned to him and let my arm fall to my side. "Tomorrow is Monday," I stated. Optimus nodded. "School starts on Mondays." I stated again.

"You will be going home to your aunt and uncle tomorrow and start school next week."

I flicked my wing. "But... this is my home."

Optimus vented a sigh. "I know. But this is the only way we came up with that will allow you to still live here. There is also something else I think you will like," he paused for dramatic effect, making me squeamish. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. I am reinstating you as Lily's guardians. You two will stay with her at all times."

I warped into Optimus and wrapped my arms and legs around him, hugging him. "ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" I squealed. I jumped off and warped to Sideswipe and did the same. I would have done the same with Sunstreaker but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like that since I might ruin his paint job. As it was, my wings were practically vibrating. Sideswipe happily hugged me back.

"You will have to leave tonight though," Optimus added.

I turned to him and glared. "Way to ruin the mood Big Bot." I mumbled as I slid down Sideswipe.

Optimus smiled, "You're dismissed." I let my inner child take over for a second and stuck my tongue out at him. "Go get your things together," he chuckled.

I turned to Prowl, who Ratchet had finished fixing him by now, and grinned. "Prowler!" I sang. He looked at me. "I used to be a giant fire breathing unicorn in a past life!" Sparks flew over Prowl's helm before he glitched and collapsed. I gave an evil laugh and warped out there right as Ratchet let go of a wrench he flung at me. I kinda feel bad for Sideswipe though. He was right in the path of the Hatchet's Wrench O' Doom.

I warped into the med bay since that's where most of my things were. I quickly grabbed them and warped into the Twins room and waited for them. While I waited, I looked at the propeller on my hip. I tugged at it and it slid out of what might be a sheath. I held it in front of me. I was right. It was a knife. A pretty sharp looking knife too. The propellers formed the blade while the hilt was white with Cybertronian etched into both the blade and hilt. I would have to ask about them later. I put the knife back and accessed my new weapons and defense programming that scrolled across my HUD as soon as I pulled out my knife.

Apparently I have two swords that are hidden in my forearms that when they come out and I grab them, they become full size swords. I apparently also have a sniper in my subspace which kind of confuses me. I mean yes, I like sniping, but I haven't even figured out how to access my subspace yet. So how it got there in the first place is just a little confusing to me. While it doesn't say, I could totally use my fingers like claws.

For my defenses, I obviously have warping. I can also have a program that will allow me to become super quiet and hide myself from anybot's sensors. Kinda like what Mirage can do except without the whole invisible thing.

I was so engrossed in the new things I can do; I never noticed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked into the room. I did notice when I was suddenly hug-tackled to the ground.

"Eek!" I screamed in surprise. I found myself on top of Sideswipe in a tight bear hug. "So much hugging today." I noted as I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me.

He tightened his hug, but not tight enough to dent me. "That's because we can finally hug you in our true forms."

I turned off my visor and laid my head on his shoulder. "True."

After a few minutes, I turned my visor back on and I started squirming. As if he sensed what I wanted to do, he let me go. I stood up and turned to Sunstreaker, who was on the berth, drawing. I climbed onto the berth and slid up next to him. I didn't hug him right away since I know how he is about his art. He paused in his drawing and looped an arm around me. I gladly snuggled closer, careful of his paint job. Sideswipe also climbed onto the berth and sat on my other side. I smiled and closed my optics and let myself relax and enjoy the moment for as long as I could.

Life couldn't be better and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

* * *

***gasp!* Lily's a full Cybertronian now O_O For any confusion on her wings. Each wing is about ten feet long so just to make sure they don't drag across the ground, they fold in half to become five feet long. Also Lily's visor while in human form looks like what a soldier wears except they're the Autobot's optic color rather than black, yellow or clear.**

**And I just had to make a fluffy scene. I thought it was appropriate since Lily is now a full size Autobot.**

**I completely forgot to add this in the last chapter, but Lily's aunt and uncle took Salem home with them when they first met the 'Bots.**

**Don't forget to R&R I love to hear from you guys :)**


End file.
